Au nom du clan de la rose
by KenMei-Chan
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Kakashi et un nouveau personnage que j'ai créé. Attention, histoire un peu lemon parfois !
1. Une curieuse inconnue

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Naruto était parti avec Jiraya, que Sakura était sous l'aile de Tsunade et que Sasuke les avait quitté... Le temps passe vite. Depuis, Kakashi faisait les missions seul. Cela n'avait pas que des inconvénients : il était seul maître de ce qu'il faisait, pas de jeunes personnes en apprentissage à surveiller, pas de vies à mettre en danger, il pouvait tout se permettre. Cela dit, les jérémiades de Naruto, le caractère de Sakura ainsi que la passivité de Sasuke lui manquaientt lors des longs voyages dans les forêts.

Avant chaque mission, il avait l'habitude de se recueillir devant le monument aux morts de la troisième guerre mondiale ninja. Il pensait à sa promesse non tenue qu'il avait fait à Obito juste avant sa mort. Ce souvenir le hantait... Ce matin, il n'aura pas le temps de s'y recueillir car l'Hokage l'attendait de très bonne heure. Le Senseï se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour qu'il soit appelé si tôt. Une mission importante ? Une escorte ? Une transmission d'information ultra secrète ?

Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Il remarqua une jeune femme inconnue sur la gauche de la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur prune coupés en dégradé plongeant ce qui lui faisait un profil affiné. Elle était de taille moyenne et portait des vêtements bleu et noir style kimono. Cet ensemble contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle regardait par la fenêtre pensive, le visage fermé.

C'est Kakashi qui ouvra la conversation bien qu'il ne fut pas invité :

- Vous m'avez appelé Hokage-Sama ?

- Kakashi, je te présente Kochikaze Oharu. Elle vient du clan Bara, non loin du pays du thé.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle. En guise de réponse, elle le salua par une courbette ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Tsunade continua :

- Elle est récemment devenue Juunin et j'aimerai que tu l'aides dans sa formation. Tu es un Juunin exemplaire, tu as eu dans ton équipe le Jinchuriki du village, tu es donc la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.

- Hmm... Depuis quand affectez-vous de telles missions ? Les juunins ont toujours appris par eux-même, tout comme moi. Kakashi semblait déconcerté devant cette nouvelle.

- Oublierais tu qu'elle est nouvelle au village ? J'aimerais que tu lui fasse visiter le village, que tu lui enseigne nos us et coutumes. Bien sur, elle te suivra dans toutes tes missions afin qu'elle sache comment nous fonctionnons. Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Bien... S'il le faut, dit-il en soupirant.

Il regarda la jeune fille et lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta avec le même visage fermé. Il lui montra le restaurant d'Ichiraku avec ses succulents ramens, l'académie des ninjas, la bilbiothèque, l'hôpital et les bains de Konoha où autrefois la team 7 avait voulu voir ce qui se cachait sous le masque du mystérieux sensei. Kakashi soupira à cette pensée. La visite se termina en hauteur, sur un balcon plus précisement, là où les Juunins se réunissent avec leur équipe afin de mieux les connaître. Inconsciemment Kakashi fit la même chose avec Oharu. La conversation se répétait vaguement :

- Bon, moi c'est Hatake Kakashi, je suis Juunin depuis mes 12 ans, ce que j'aime ou déteste ne te regarde pas, je n'ai pas de rêves pour l'avenir et j'ai divers loisirs. Et toi ?

- Hokage-sama m'a déjà présenté à vous tout à l'heure. Tout comme vous ce que j'aime ne vous regarde pas, je déteste les gens et la foule, je n'ai pas de rêves et quelques loisirs.

Elle avait dit ces mots sur un même ton, froid et distant. Même la remarque de Kakashi sur sa promotion de Juunin ne l'avait pas tant étonnée. Le senseï fut comme rassuré de savoir que sa nouvelle élève était tout aussi bavarde que lui. Il se dit qu'au moins elle ne l'embêterait pas. Il clôtura la conversation en disant :

- Demain j'aimerai que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable, savoir si tu vaux vraiment ce titre de Juunin...

- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas meilleure que vous ?, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche comme si ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme l'avait atteint.

- On verra ça demain.

Et il partit dans un nuage de fumée accompagné d'un « pouf » laissant la jeune fille seule sur le balcon. Elle regarda à nouveau le paysage, pensive...


	2. Premier duel

Oharu était très matinale. A peine le soleil s'était réveillée qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle repensait aux paroles de son nouveau senseï. Comment peut-il penser ça alors qu'il ne connait rien sur elle ? Pas même qu'elle est la meilleur de son clan ! Cette pensée la révoltait et elle nourrissait ce sentiment afin de se donner à fond lors du duel. En effet, pour elle, la rage et la colère sont les meilleurs ingrédients pour être quasiment imbattable. Elle se demandait comment un mec aussi mou et ramolli pourrait la battre et cela la faisait sourire. Elle se prépara, continua de détester davantage Kakashi et … où allait elle l'attendre ? Dégourdie, elle alla sur le balcon de la veille. Étant donné le temps qu'elle disposait, elle décida de se balader et de visiter elle même cette nouvelle ville. Elle s'éloigna petit à petit du centre et tomba sur une étrange stèle avec des choses gravées dessus. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et lu les noms attentivement, comme s'ils allaient lui dévoiler quelque chose d'important. Une voix la sorti de sa lecture :

- Que fais tu ici ?

- Kakashi... chuchota -t-elle. Elle se releva pour lui faire face et continua, Je me baladais et je suis tombé sur cette étrange pierre.

- Sais tu ce qu'elle signifie ?

- Je l'ignore.

La tristesse s'abattit sur le visage caché du jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

- Cette pierre, comme tu dis, a été disposée en mémoire des ninjas morts lors de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. L'un d'eux était mon meilleur ami : Obito Uchiwa

- Savez-vous comment il est mort ?

- Il a été écrasé par un rocher en me sauvant la vie, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Je suis... désolée...

Tout d'un coup, toute la haine qu'elle avait entretenue jusque là s'était évaporée à la vue du visage triste du senseï. Elle se reprit aussitôt. Arrivés sur le terrain, Kakashi lui dit :

- Très bien, tu dois essayer de me toucher tout d'abord.

- Vous plaisantez là ?, dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sincère, répondit-il fermement, je répète, essaye de me toucher. Tu attaqueras quand tu voudras.

Oharu hallucinait. Il l'a prenait pour qui ? Une jeune ninja ? Une débutante ? Elle nourrissait de plus en plus sa colère, au point d'en trembler... Kakashi avait remarqué ces tremblements :

- Tu as froid ?

- Cela vous regarde ?

- Hmm...

Décidément il ne comprendra jamais les femmes et encore moins Oharu. Il l'a fixa un moment, comme s'il voulait déceler un mystère. Après quelques minutes, Oharu n'avait toujours pas attaqué. Pourquoi ? Il décida de tourner ses pensées vers le ciel tout en restant concentré sur le pseudo-duel.

Dans la tête de la jeune prune, les pensées fusaient : « De quoi est-il capable ? Quelle est sa capacité ? Pourquoi est-il si insouciant ? Est ce une faille ? Oui ca doit être une faille. Il me fait croire qu'il a la tête ailleurs pour que j'attaque alors qu'il me prépare un joli piège. Comment faire ? ». Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait détourner son attention et trouva une branche. Discrètement, elle marcha dessus. Comme attendu, Kakashi repris son attention sur la jolie jeune fille.

- Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas Oharu ?

- Je réfléchis, j'observe, je vous observe, je conjecture. Je me compare à un chat, j'observe ma proie et j'attaque.

Elle avait commençait à tourner autour du senseï, fixant un point invisible au sol. Kakashi fut étonné de sa réponse « Je me compare à un chat, j'observe ma proie et j'attaque ». Il pensa alors : « Elle me considère comme une proie ? Tout ce qu'elle attaque doit forcément mourir ? Quelle manière de combattre étrange... tout comme elle d'ailleurs... ». Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvra la danse avec un kunai. Même si le senseï ne s'y attendait pas, il l'évita avec brio. Elle se déchaîna et se sentie très vite fatiguée. Elle décida alors de se camoufler sur une branche le temps de récupérer un peu. Elle tourna un regard vers le lieu du duel et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de kunais et de shurikens qui jonchaient le sol. Après un petit moment, quand elle voulu se lever pour continuer son combat, elle était comme immobiliser, elle regarda son corps et remarqua un fil argenté sur son bras droit. Elle poussa un grognement digne d'un chien : elle avait été ligotée par le jeune argenté sans s'en apercevoir. Losqu'il apparut à son tour sur la branche :

- Bien, tu es très agile, talentueuse, douée et le combat au corps à corps et pour toi une partie de plaisir. Cependant, tu es très idiote...

- Grrrr ! , laissa échapper Oharu en se débattant férocement.

- Tu es tellement concentrée sur « ta proie » que tu oublies de faire attention à ce qui t'entoure, à l'environnement. Ton point faible est très visible tu sais ? Et cela te portera préjudice lors de toutes missions. Et encore, tu m'a offert pleins d'occasion de t'avoir... ou de te tuer, finit-il avec un regard noir puis continua. Tu ne mérites pas ton titre de Juunin. Tu as réussis à amadouer le jury grâce à tes talents mais tu ne réussiras pas avec moi. Cependant, je veux bien t'enseigner quelques trucs pour que tu puisses devenir de plus en plus forte. Qu'en dis tu ?

- S'il le faut... , avait-elle marmonné, les yeux baissés par la honte d'une telle faute.

- Bien ! Allez, fit-il en retirant son fil en acier argenté, je commence à avoir faim pas toi ? En guise de bienvenue je t'invite chez Ichiraku. On y est passé hier mais tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter, dit-il tout sourire.

Puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas, il l'a pris pars le bras, la souleva et ils descendirent sur terre pour se diriger vers le restaurant au ramens exquis.


	3. Petite discussion autour de ramens

Arrivs au restaurant, Kakashi s'installa une table assez loigne comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende... Oharu s'assit en face de lui. Toujours avec ce mme visage ferm et les yeux baisss. Elle voulait viter quant elle, toute conversation. La fille d'Ichiraku vint prendre la commande et Kakashi commena la conversation :

- Dis-moi Oharu, comment as-tu acquis tous a pendant toutes ses annes ?

- Comme chaque ninja je suis alle l'acadmie ninja puis j'ai observ les autres, j'ai appris, rpt. Je me suis dbrouille.

- Tu n'avais pas de sense aprs l'acadmie ?

- Hmm si, j'ai galement beaucoup appris avec lui, mme si on passait plus de temps s'entraner plutt que de faire des missions.

- As-tu l'esprit d'quipe ?

- L'esprit d'quipe ne sert rien si on n'est pas fort. Il vaut mieux tre seul si c'est pour tre avec des boulets.

- Hmm hmm, o trouves-tu ta force alors si tu n'as pas d'amis pour te soutenir ?, dit-il dsespr

- La rage de vaincre, la colre, la haine envers autrui me suffisent, finit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Elle prfrait rester seule et devenir mauvaise pour accrotre sa force plutt que de s'allier... Il n'avait jamais vu un tel caractre, surtout chez une femme ! Il l'a trouvait mystrieuse et il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, pourquoi elle tait devenue comme ca, savoir son pass... C'tait la premire fois qu'il s'intressait autant quelqu'un de cette manire. Il regardait les assaisonnements disposs sur la table et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'il Oharu qui elle, regardait par la fentre.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Konoha ? Demanda-t-il.

- Konoha possde la volont du feu, et le feu reprsente la colre et la force de combattre. J'aime a. Elle avait dit ces mots sans dcrocher son regard.

Kakashi l'a fixait en attendant les bols. Oharu ne l'avait mme pas remarqu, ce qui dmontrait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas attention ce qui l'entourait. Bizarrement, son comportement le faisait sourire. Les bols arrivrent et le sense s'cria Itadakimaaaasu ce qui fit un petit peu sourire Oharu. Pendant le repas, Kakashi envisagea d'en connatre plus sur sa nouvelle coquipre :

- O tu grandis ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde ? Dit-elle froidement.

- J'aimerais juste en connatre un peu plus sur toi, rpondit-t-il en souriant comme pour la calmer.

- Je suis ne et j'ai grandi au pays du Th.

- Tu as des parents ?

- Ma mre est morte ma naissance, mon pre est dcd quand j'avais 5 ans suite la mort de ma mre. C'est ma grand-mre qui m'a lev.

- Ah... Je suis dsol, souffla Kakashi.

Ils terminrent leurs bols de ramens en silence. Comme convenu l'argent offrit le repas la jeune fille. Tous deux allrent ensuite s'entrainer dans la fort. Il voulait l'aider ce qu'elle fasse attention ce qui l'entoure. Vers la fin de l'aprs-midi, la belle fille aux cheveux couleur prune tait extnue mais avait fait quelques progrs. Ils marchrent lentement et Kakashi dcida de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle ne refusa pas, tellement la fatigue la hantait. Arrive devant chez elle, un blanc s'installa entre les deux personnes au moment de lau revoir :

- Bon, et bien on se revoit demain matin au mme endroit que cette aprs-midi ? Commena le sense.

- Hmm hmm, j'y serais, souffla t elle.

- A demain, dit il en posant sa main sur son paule tout en souriant.

Oharu fut tonne par son geste. Elle monta dans son petit appartement amnag la veille et se jeta sur son lit, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait pos tant de questions. Pourquoi il tenait l'entrainer. Puis elle se dit que cela faisait peut-tre parti de sa mission. Et elle s'endormit en pensant lui.

Il tait 20h00 pass quand elle se rveilla. Lentement, elle se prpara manger, se prit une bonne douche bien chaude et alla se coucher. Du ct de Kakashi, il mettait encore au point son entranement pour le lendemain. Comme s'il voulait revenir au bon vieux temps, il entrainera Oharu pour qu'elle progresse. Il se dit que a l'occuperait en attendant le retour de Naruto... Il veilla tard cause de toutes ses penses...


	4. Première mission

Les semaines passrent et taient rythmes par les entrainements et les petites missions effectues Konoha. Tsunade avait convenu de commencer par des missions simples et l'intrieur du village afin que Oharu se familiarise davantage. Quant elle, aucun changement, elle demeurait toujours aussi froide et distante. Elle ne parlait presque pas sauf si on lui adressait la parole. Son comportement convenait parfaitement Kakashi, au moins il n'avait pas calmer ses ardeurs comme avec Naruto. Il n'avait pas non plus parler.

Un jour, Kakashi et Oharu furent convoqus au bureau de l'Hokage. Oharu se disait que c'tait surement une autre de ces petites missions. Et bien non, bien au contraire. Tous deux devaient se rendre Kusa, village cach de l'herbe afin de recueillir quelques herbes mdicinales dont Tsunade avait besoin pour refaire son stock annuel. Une mission de petite importance mais pour une fois, ils allaient sortir de Konoha. La mission allait durer une semaine voyage et mission comprise. Kakashi expliqua la jeune fille quoi prparer, quoi amener, et comment cela allait se drouler. Il lui donna rendez-vous la porte principale de Konoha pour le lendemain 7h00. Chacun rentra respectivement chez eux pour prparer leurs affaires. Oharu se coucha trs tt pour tre l'heure mme si elle savait qu'il arriverait 2 heures plus tard.

Comme prvu, le sense arriva avec 2 heures de retard... Cela agaait un peu Oharu et l'encourageait ne pas lui parler. Comme son habitude, Kakashi avait trouv une excuse bidon. Sans un mot, la jeune fille s'lana dans les airs et atterrit sur une branche avant de dire :

- On a perdu suffisamment de temps comme a avec vos conneries. On y va ?

Kakashi suivit sans rien dire et passa devant pour montrer le chemin. Aucunes paroles ne se firent entendre entre eux. Oharu avait conserv son visage ferm et Kakashi soupirait de temps en temps de la voir ainsi. Ils s'arrtrent pour manger le midi, puis, aprs de longues enjambes, ils dcidrent de se poser dans un endroit calme pour pouvoir passer la nuit tranquille et grignoter un bout.

Pendant qu'il installait la tente, elle s'occupait du repas. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher. Oharu s'installa du ct droit de la tente en position de chien de fusil, elle ne broncha pas et ne bougea plus. Kakashi quant lui, lisait Le paradis du batifolage , tte appuye contre son sac dos. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'il la jeune demoiselle pour vrifier quelle dormait bien.

Elle est vraiment trs belle , pensa-t-il, en faisant semblant de caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

Un moment donn, en plein milieu de la nuit, Oharu se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la rivire qui tait proche d'eux. Le bruit et la disparition de la chaleur sa gauche rveilla l'argent. Il entendit des pas dehors et se dit tout naturellement qu'elle avait un besoin urgent. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il s'inquita et sortit son tour de la tente. Il entendit des bruissements d'eau au loin et dcida d'y jeter un coup d'il. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'eau, il vit les vtements de sa coquipire qui jonchaient le sol. Intrigu, il continua sa dcouverte. Il se dissimula sur une branche et aperu une jeune femme nue, qui se maintenait debout sur l'eau et qui s'amusait faire tourner des filets d'eau autour d'elle. Il trouva le spectacle magnifique : la lueur de la lune tait la seule source de lumire et les ondulations de l'eau taient gracieuses, en harmonie avec la jeune fille qui tait responsable de ce phnomne. Il remarqua quelque chose d'assez tonnant et qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : le chakra de la jeune fille tait rose !

Quelques minutes aprs avoir contempl ce nouveau type de chakra, il se demanda si cette fille ne serait pas par hasard Oharu qu'il cherchait auparavant. Il regarda alors fixement les cheveux de la jeune fille et en effet, ils taient bien violets. Elle m'tonnera de plus en plus celle la... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans cet accoutrement et une heure pareil ? songea t il. A son grand tonnement, la scne lui plaisait beaucoup et il voulait rester l la contempler pendant des heures. Il admirait les formes de la jeune femme qu'il voyait peine malgr la lune : sa poitrine tait plus abondante qu' l'ordinaire, sa taille tait d'une finesse infinie, ses jambes n'taient pas trs grandes mais taient lances et fines. Son corps tait tout simplement magnifique et parfait malgr sa petitesse. Elle dansait, s'amusait avec l'eau qu'elle faisait lviter avec son chakra hors du commun. Kakashi l'avait mme entendu rire ce qui le fit sourire. Il prouvait de la tendresse envers Oharu, il tait content de savoir qu'elle pouvait rire et tre joyeuse. Il avait envie de la rejoindre, de la regarder de plus prs, de la toucher, de la caresser, de Mais quoi je pense la ? Cest vrai quelle est trs belle, mais elle est aussi trs jeune Si seulement

Il resta sur sa branche la regarder et quand il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rive, il sauta discrtement et courut vers la tente de peur de se faire prendre. Il se coucha en vitesse et attendit qu'elle revienne. Tout aussi doucement qu'elle tait partit, elle entra dans la tente, s'allongea sur le dos et s'endormit. Kakashi repensait la scne. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment cette fille si froide et distante pouvait tre si jolie, si gracieuse, si joyeuse ? Pourquoi elle tait comme a avec les gens ? Et surtout pourquoi son chakra est rose ?

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes personnes ont eu du mal se rveiller tant donn leur courte nuit. Kakashi regardait Oharu d'un autre il, il voyait en elle une magnifique fleur en train de s'panouir. Cependant, mme avec la fatigue, ils taient obligs de continuer le voyage.

Arrivs au pays de l'herbe, ils trouvrent sans trop de difficults les herbes recherches et taient dj sur le chemin du retour. Kakashi et Oharu camprent presque au mme endroit que la dernire fois ce qui plaisait Oharu car elle pourrait nouveau danser avec l'eau. Kakashi, au fond de lui, attendait ce moment avec impatience. En effet, comme la dernire fois, Oharu s'clipsa de la tente au beau milieu de la nuit. Une pluie fine l'accompagnait. Kakashi l'a suivit et s'installa de nouveau sur une branche : il voulait admirait de nouveau le spectacle. Ca y est, Oharu s'avanait lentement, telle une danseuse toile, vers le milieu de la rivire. Elle s'accroupit et fit apparatre son chakra si particulier qui s'agrippa l'eau et qui tourbillonna ensuite autour d'elle. Lors de ce mouvement, elle tourna la tte vers la gauche et Kakashi put nettement voir son visage souriant ce qui lui fit chaud au cur. Il se dlectait. Il scrutait chaque mouvement, chaque parcelle de peau que la lune autorise voir. Je crois que de toutes les femmes, cest bien la plus jolie que jai vu Son corps semble si fragile Bon sang, quest ce quelle est belle ! . Au bout d'un moment, perdu dans ses penses, il perdit l'quilibre et fit du bruit. Oharu perturba alors son chakra pour plonger son corps dans l'eau. Elle poussa un petit cri quant elle rentra dans l'eau tellement elle tait glace. Kakashi alla directement sous la tente alors que la jeune femme trempe, sorti de l'eau toute tremblante, frigorifie. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu bien faire ce bruit. Un animal surement.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de s'endormir, elle grelottait et avait froid. Kakashi lui donna alors sa couverture et voyant que ca ne suffisait pas, il la blotti entre ses bras. A son grand tonnement, elle ne dit rien et ne se dbattit pas comme il s'y attendait. Elle lui dit un vague merci et russi s'endormir.


	5. Problème de chambres !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici la suite ! Attention le prochain chapitre sera un peu lemon ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait déjà 6 mois que la première mission s'était déroulée. Six mois que Kakashi songeait souvent à cette Oharu souriante, six mois qu'il tentait à nouveau de la faire sourire pour revoir son magnifique visage, six mois que tous les matins il lui tarde de la voir même si c'est pour un entrainement ou une mission ridicule. En six mois, Oharu était devenue la petite protégée du senseï qui tentait de camoufler son attirance. De son côté, elle aimait de plus en plus être en sa présence, elle se renfermait de moins en moins mais le restait toujours un peu, fidèle à elle même. Le quotidien à Konoha était devenu presque monotone. Kakashi y était habitué lui, mais Oharu s'ennuyait terriblement avec ces missions ridicules.

Un jour, en début d'après midi, Tsunade appela Kakashi dans son bureau.

- Kakashi, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle mission qui pourrait être intéressante pour toi.

- Ah ? Fit-il une main derrière la tête, l'autre dans la poche.

- Tu devras te rendre au pays du riz et me récupérer quelques informations sur les mouvements d'Oto, comme la dernière fois. Tu devrais partir le plus tôt possible pour trouver une auberge là-bas si tu ne veux pas coucher dehors. Prend le minimum d'affaire. Il ne faut pas que tu sois reconnaissable.

- Bien. J'aime ce genre de mission. J'y vais seul ?

- Tu peux y aller avec Oharu si tu veux, ça lui fera les pieds, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Kakashi s'en alla faire ses affaires et retrouva Oharu chez elle. Elle fut surprise de sa venue, mais écouta quand même le senseï.

- Je viens de voir l'Hokage, elle m'a attribué une nouvelle mission.

- Qui est ?

- Je vais aller au pays du riz pour récupérer des informations sur le village caché du son. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites, dit-il avec un regard interrogateur.

- Hmm... Et bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est que des missions inutiles... Je prépare mes affaires et je vous rejoins.

- Très bien, dans 20 minutes à la porte principale ?

- Ca marche. Répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était contente de pouvoir l'accompagner. Elle adorait partir loin de Konoha rien qu'avec lui... son senseï. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait en elle. Pourquoi cette étrange sensation quand elle est proche de lui ? Pourquoi elle le trouve de plus en plus beau ?

« Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, ce n'est pas possible, pas une fille comme moi. Je dois me concentrer sur ma voie de ninja, devenir forte, de plus en plus forte. Je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ses sottises. Surtout qu'il a 8 ans de plus que moi... Allez, concentre-toi sur ta mission ! C'est pas un pauvre mec qui va te faire tourner la tête ! Je hais les hommes…».

Toutes ses pensées avait fusées pendant qu'elle préparait quelques affaires. Comme à son habitude, elle était à l'heure et attendait l'argenté à la porte de Konoha et comme à son habitude, il arriva avec du retard... Ils partirent tous deux et désiraient arriver à destination avant la nuit pour éviter les inconvénients d'installation du camp.

Pendant le voyage, Oharu ne cessait de tourner milles et une question dans sa tête. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour une personne autre que sa famille. Pourquoi lui qui est si feignant ? si mou ? si nonchalant et négligent ? Kakashi quant à lui se demandait comment ça allait se terminer cette fois. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la belle Oharu souriante qu'il avait rencontré il y a 6 mois de cela, de ses pensées. Elle le hantait jusque dans ses rêves. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas puisque cela n'entraînait aucun changement sentimental.

Arrivé au pays du riz, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une auberge. Ils n'en trouvèrent que deux dont la première qui était complète. Ils se dirigèrent alors à la deuxième et c'est une vieille dame toute bossue qui les accueillit :

- Bonsoir, commença Kakashi, nous voudrions deux chambres s'il vous plait.

- Ah je suis désolée mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui messieurs dames, mais si vous voulez je peux vous proposer la cave, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Hmm... Bon et bien de toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons dormir et nous reposer. Nous la prenons, dit-il en prenant les clés. Je dormirais dans la salle de bain !, s'exclama – t – il en regardant Oharu et tout en rigolant.

- Mouais... tant que vous ne m'embêter pas ça m'ira, grogna la jeune femme.

- C'est au premier étage, la dernière porte à droite, finit l'aubergiste.

- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie !

Oharu était tout de même très gênée de dormir dans la même pièce que son senseï. Kakashi lui, en était ravi. Il verrait surement la petite Oharu joviale ! Puisque seule la lune arrivait à lui décrocher un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise quand ils virent que c'était un lit deux places. Oharu s'était tendue à cette vue. Pour calmer l'atmosphère, Kakashi s'empressa de dire tout sourire :

- Et bien on a qu'à faire comme dans la tente, chacun son côté. On partagera juste les couvertures !

- Simple à dire…

- C'est si horrible que ça de dormir dans le même environnement que moi ?

- Oui !, s'exclama-t-elle en jetant violemment son bagage à terre.

Oharu n'était pas à son aise, loin de là. Kakashi ne remarquait pas vraiment son comportement trop puéril à son goût. Elle commença à installer quelques affaires et fut rejoint par Kakashi. Ils rangèrent leur affaires comme ils pouvaient et un peu comme les couples : « la partie droite de l'armoire c'est pour toi et la partie gauche c'est la mienne ». Kakashi proposa d'aller manger ailleurs qu'à l'auberge pour commencer à visiter la petite ville et Oharu accepta bien qu'elle voulait rester seule. Il trouva un restaurant de ramens qui n'était, malheureusement, pas aussi bon que celui d'Ichiraku. A la fin du repas, lorsque Kakashi se leva pour aller payer, Oharu se leva d'un bond et le retint en disant :

- Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui paye.

- Ah... Et bien, Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, mis sa jambe droite sur la pointe de son pied pour pouvoir accéder à son porte-monnaie qui était attaché par une bande au milieu de sa cuisse droite. Pour cela, elle devait légèrement poussait un pan de sa robe fendue et laisser paraître une partie de son anatomie. Cette vision ne put échapper à Kakashi : « On n'a pas idée de planquer son porte monnaie dans un tel endroit.. ». Cependant, il profita de la vue. Sa jambe était mince, comme il l'avait vu lors de cette fameuse nuit et sa peau était blanche et fine. Il frissonna à cette pensée et sentait l'envie monter en lui. Il se giflait moralement se disant que ce n'était pas très « catholique ».

Fatigués de leur voyage, ils décidèrent de rentrer aussitôt à l'auberge pour dormir. Pendant que Oharu visitait la petite auberge, Kakashi était dans le lit et avait gardé son masque. Lorsqu'Oharu rentra dans la chambre, elle ne prêta pas attention à l'homme, cause de gêne. Elle avait occupé la salle de bain pendant une demi-heure. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait oublié sa tenue pour la nuit... Elle chercha encore et encore, dans les moindres recoins de son sac, dans des endroits improbables. Rien. Comme elle ne voulait surtout pas dormir quasiment nue, elle se résigna à dormir toute habillée.

- Tu as peur d'attraper froid ? , rigola Kakashi.

- Non. J'ai juste oublié mes vêtements pour dormir..., répondit-elle froidement.

- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça, dit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac, tiens !

Il lui balança en pleine tête un de ses tee-shirts que mettent les ANBUs. Heureusement pour lui, Oharu ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

- Merci..., grommela la jeune fille.


	6. Une nuit inoubliable

**Note de l'auteur :** Ça y est, vient le moment croustillant ! Et ça ne sera pas le dernier :) !

Merci de lire et bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Elle revint dans la salle de bain afin d'enfiler sa nouvelle chemise de nuit et alla vite se coucher. Le fait que Oharu dorme dans un de ces vêtements plaisait beaucoup à Kakashi à son grand étonnement. Mais là aussi, il essaya de se résonnait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit, et leur dos se faisait face, chacun de son côté. Oharu avait le cœur qui battait fort, si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, elle serait aller dormir dans la baignoire ou à même le sol. Dormir avec un homme et dans le même lit ? « Quelle horreur » se dit-elle en pinçant sa lèvre. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de chasser toutes ces questions de son esprit pour pouvoir profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le senseï ne dormait toujours pas quand il senti Oharu changer de côté. Il se tourna lui aussi et la regarda dormir. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur son visage pour sentir sa douceur. Il regarda ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant, sa bouche dotées de lèvres fines, son petit nez légèrement retroussé, ses yeux clos pourvus de cils bien répartis. Lorsqu'il avait fait le tour de l'architecture de son visage, il remarqua quelque chose. Elle avait l'air triste. Il sourit et murmura :

- Décidément, c'est la nuit que j'apprends à te connaître...

- Pardon ? Fit Oharu en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

- Eh ! Tu ne devais pas dormir toi ? s'exclama Kakashi plus qu'étonné.

- J'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Et puis même ! Qu'avais vous dit ? Vous apprenez à me connaître la nuit ?, dit elle dans une grimace féroce. À présent, elle s'était relevée, appuyée sur un coude l'air plus qu'interrogateur, voire menaçant. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Rendors-toi, grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Oharu lui attrapa l'épaule et le plaqua sur le dos violemment.

- Vous m'observez la nuit ? Depuis combien de temps ?, avait-elle dit férocement.

Il lui enleva le bras de son épaule et se suréleva à son tour.

- Je ne t'observe pas la nuit.

- Pourtant vous venez de me faire comprendre le contraire ! Quand m'avez vous observé auparavant ?

Il tourna son regard vers celui de la jeune fille et répondit avec le plus grand calme possible :

- Lors de notre première mission. Tu étais si différente...

Oharu le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, elle se sentait affreusement gênée et en même temps elle n'en revenait pas.

- Tu m'en veux ? Je n'aurai pas du je sais... Mais maintenant c'est fait. Bon, excuse moi.

- Oui vous n'auriez pas dû.

- Mais est ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

- Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

- Merde !

Il s'était relevé et n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Oharu. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi il s'acharnait ? Pourquoi lui qui d'habitude se fiche de tout, s'inquiète de savoir si elle lui en veut ou non. Ils se fixèrent un moment : Oharu ne comprenait pas le comportement de son professeur, et Kakashi était désireux... Désireux, oui, mais de quoi ? Le visage du jeune homme était de plus en plus attiré par celui de la jeune femme. Le regard de cette dernière ne reflétait presque plus d'interrogation. L'argenté chercha dans son regard une autorisation mais en vain. Il décida à ses risques et périls de franchir le pas : il retira son masque qui laisse tomber à terre du côté de Oharu et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne. Il voulait que ce baiser soit tendre, chaleureux, doucereux. La jeune fille était très étonnée et n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Le Juunin mit fin à ce petit baiser et commença à amortir la chute de la claque qu'il croyait attendre quand il remarqua que Oharu n'avait pas bougé, il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage mais surtout, elle s'était laissée faire. Prenant ça pour un encouragement, Kakashi l'embrassa de nouveau, avec la même tendresse et douceur. Oharu répondit à ce baiser. Il entreprit alors de passer une main sous son tee-shirt pour atterrir sur son dos. Sa peau était d'une douceur infinie, il voulait la caresser encore et encore. Oharu se laissait toujours faire. Il déplaça son baiser sur le ventre mince de la jolie femme et continua avec de tous petits baisers chaud. Elle respirait de plus en plus rapidement et avait posé sa main sur la tête de son senseï. De plus en plus encouragé, celui ci remonta sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa aussi avec sensualité. Il s'arrêta un moment pour lui enlever le tee-shirt. Oharu n'osait pas regarder l'homme qui se présentait à elle et qui regardait son corps avec satisfaction. Attentif, Kakashi tenta de la mettre à l'aise en soulevant le menton de la jeune fille d'une main, il lui sourit et la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec toujours cette même tendresse. Il avait à présent prit appuis sur son coude gauche et avait passé sa main gauche sous la nuque de Oharu tandis que la main droite glissait très lentement sur son cou, puis sur la poitrine, sur le ventre et enfin sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Il hésita un moment puis tout en l'embrassant, il enleva son boxer. Il le fit glisser le long des jambes qu'il embrassa également : il voulait la couvrir de baisers. Il revient près de son visage et lui glissa à l'oreille en souriant :

- A toi, si tu le désires...

- Mais...

Il posa un doigts sur ses lèvres et se rallongea sur le dos, l'invitant à le déshabiller. Tremblante, elle lui retira son haut. Elle désirait l'embrasser, le caresser mais elle n'osait pas. Elle se cachait à l'aide de ses bras quand elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos puis la pousser vers lui.

- Laisse-toi aller, juste pour cette nuit... Laisse moi voir la belle et tendre Oharu que tu t'obstines à cacher.

- …

Elle allongea la moitié de son corps sur lui, elle lui embrassa le front, le nez, les lèvres, s'attarda sur son cou, puis elle entreprit d'embrasser son torse et laissa vagabonder sa langue timidement. Kakashi était aux anges, elle s'y prenait tellement bien... Elle lui enleva son boxer et caressa ses jambes. Elle remonta et embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres si douces. Elle tenta de voir le mystérieux visage mais n'en aperçu pas grand chose tellement la lumière était faible. Remarquant son interruption, Kakashi se mit sur elle, l'embrassa encore et encore, la dévorait de baiser. Ses mains se perdaient facilement sur le corps de Oharu. Ils se désiraient de plus en plus. Oharu laissait échapper des petits gémissements, des tout petits rires, au plus grand bonheur de Kakashi.

Il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, il lui fit comprendre en positionnant ses jambes à l'intérieur de celles de Oharu et avait à peine posé sa main à son entre-jambes. Oharu gémit plus fort et fit un grand sourire ce qui étonna Kakashi mais lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. Afin de bien préparer ce premier moment intime entre eux, la langue de l'argenté parcouru tout son corps et alla remplacer sa main, il joua avec ce nouvel endroit ce qui arracha quelques petits cris de plaisir à Oharu qui à présent se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir. « S'il vous … plait » chuchota la jeune femme entre deux souffles. Kakashi remonta embrasser son cou, s'empara de ses lèvres. Il l'a regardait tendrement, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Oharu. Il lui déposa un délicat petit baiser avant de commencer leur union corporelle les yeux dans les yeux.

Après environ une heure de partage et de plaisir mutuel, ils montèrent au septième ciel ensemble, Kakashi n'avait pas lâché des yeux Oharu. Il voulait absolument graver ces images dans sa mémoire car il savait que le lendemain elle serait différente... Quant à Oharu, elle étouffait ses hurlements et ses gémissements. Elle s'était agrippée à lui en le griffant parfois, une vraie féline. Quand l'ébat fut fini, tous deux se regardèrent, s'admirèrent... Kakashi se retira afin de poser sa tête sur la poitrine délicieuse de son amante. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux argentés, et ils s'endormirent comme ça.


	7. Doutes et mauvaises blagues

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci beaucoup Croow pour ton commentaire. Ta fidélité me touche beaucoup et voici la suite de l'histoire juste pour toi (mais non pour vous autres aussi p).

Je suis assez déçue de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je l'ai même repris à plusieurs reprises, en vain…

Cela dit, bonne lecture =) !

P.S : J'ai essayé de corriger le maximum de fautes.

* * *

Durant la nuit, le couple s'était séparé chacun de son côté. Ce fut Kakashi le premier à se réveiller. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. En revoyant toute la scène et en voyant que Oharu dormait nue à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais ce sourire s'est bien vite effacé. « Qu'est ce que j'ai été bête de me laisser aller comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui m'a prit bon sang ? Elle est si jeune en plus ! Mais quel idiot je fais ! ». Il l'a contempla encore quelques instants puis s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Pendant que l'eau coulait sur son visage pour continuer sur son corps il bascula ses cheveux à l'arrière avec ses mains et mit son visage sous l'eau tiède. Il revoyait ces images : Oharu se crispant de plaisir, son corps si parfait, ce qu'il a ressenti pendant l'acte. Il prit une profonde respiration et sortit de la douche. Il s'habilla rapidement, et s'installa sur la seule chaise afin de lire son livre préféré, comme si rien ne s'était passé. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la belle endormie. Elle se réveilla enfin et fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était nue sous les draps. Elle attrapa vite le tee-shirt que Kakashi lui avait passé la veille et courra sous la douche à son tour comme une fugitive traquée. L'argenté la regarda s'échapper et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler son t-shirt et put donc apercevoir son postérieur. Elle tremblait sous la douche, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Était-ce vrai au moins ? Pourquoi il était assis loin d'elle au lieu d'être resté au lit ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé ou fait une quelconque allusion ? Était-ce un simple rêve érotique ? La confusion prenait le pas sur la honte.

« Oui, j'ai du faire un mauvais rêve... Mais tout de même, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire... ce style... de rêve... » Oharu resta figée, étonnée d'elle-même. Ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien de se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve et s'en convaincu.

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle sortit de la salle de bain, prête. Elle reprit son visage fermé et ne lâcha pas un mot.

Tout au long de la journée, Oharu et Kakashi ne se dirent pas un mot. Ils se baladaient dans la ville afin d'observer les habitants pour commencer. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi repensait souvent à la nuit passée, il voulait recommencer, encore et encore. Il voulait à nouveau éprouver ce sentiments nouveau et tellement agréable. Il voulait à nouveau revoir son corps à la lueur de la lune. Il voulait à nouveau unir son corps au sien, sentir ses lèvres si douces, sentir sa peau si blanche et fine, sentir son corps qui vibre sous le sien. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'attacher à elle bien qu'il savait que c'était un peu tard. Alors il allait se détacher d'elle...

Le soir, il demanda à l'aubergiste si une autre chambre était libre. A l'entente de cette demande, Oharu se sentit mal. Elle partit dans la chambre d'un pas pressé. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer afin de se glisser le plus rapidement sous les couvertures. Elle ne voulait pas parler à son collègue. Kakashi la rejoint plus tard dans la soirée. Il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures et remarqua qu'elle dormait réellement et profondément. Il se pencha et voulu l'embrasser. « Un dernier... ». Il humidifia légèrement ses lèvres et déposa un baiser on ne peut plus tendre sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Quand il mit fin à ce baiser, il admira son visage et à contre cœur, prit enfin la décision de s'endormir.

Oharu n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette fameuse nuit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé même si elle était quasiment sûre que c'était un rêve. Car selon elle, elle ne se serait pas laissé faire et l'aurait giflé si jamais il avait tenté quoi que ce soit de trop intime. « Reconnait-le ma vieille, t'aurais bien envie de lui s'il s'approchait de toi à moitié nu... C'est vrai qu'il est beau, oui il a l'air... si musclé, sa peau à l'air si douce... A quoi pourrait ressembler son visage ? ». Elle souriait niaisement, s'en rendit très vite compte et s'en voulu. Elle secoua sa tête et fini de préparer ses affaires.

Vers la fin de la mission, alors qu'ils mangeaient dehors, sous un arbre. Oharu commença le dialogue :

- Kakashi-senseï, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Hmm ?

- Que s'est – il passé lors de la première nuit ici ?

- … Pourquoi cette question ?

- S'il vous plait, répondez-moi.

- Et bien, comme tout être-humain sensé, on a dormi. Pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais réveillé nue..., dit-elle en se renfrognant.

- Il a fait très chaud ces derniers temps. Tu as dû sûrement te déshabiller...

- Jusqu'à enlever mon sous-vêtement ?, interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

Kakashi n'avait pas prévu ce genre de question.

- Oharu... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, bon sang ?

- … Pour rien.

Elle regardait l'horizon, songeuse. Avait-elle réellement rêvé de son senseï dans une telle situation ? Afin d'éviter toutes prises de tête éventuelles, elle décida de laisser de côté cette histoire. Le temps était pour eux de rentrer à Konoha bien qu'ils furent bredouilles ce qui n'enchantait pas l'Hokage. Ils eurent droit à 3 jours pour se reposer. Oharu en profita pour perfectionner son taijustsu, en particulier sa vitesse et sa force. Aussi, en effectuant des missions et en allant voir l'Hokage, elle put faire la connaissance de Sakura Haruno qui s'entrainait encore et encore à décupler ses forces grâce au chakra. De temps à autre, elle se promenait en ville et faisait connaissance avec les autres ninjas comme Lee qu'elle avait aperçu sur le terrain d'entraînement avec son senseï, Hinata et son cousin Neji qui s'entraîner aussi et de manière très synchronisée. Du côté de Kakashi, il errait dans Konoha, sur une branche ou sous la cime d'un arbre pour lire son livre bizarre.

De temps à autre, Oharu repensait à ce rêve... ou cette nuit. Cela l'a perturbait beaucoup. De part le comportement de Kakashi qui était de plus en plus froid et distant, elle était à présent sûre et certaine que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que même si c'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait de la sorte, elle devrait l'accepter.

Après 3 semaines remplies de petites missions en tout genre, Tsunade convoqua Kakashi pour une toute nouvelle mission lointaine. Au lieu de se présenter comme tout le monde, c'est à dire dans le bureau, il atterrit sur le toit situé en dessous de la fenêtre de l'Hokage :

- Vous m'avez demandé Tsunade-sama ?, demanda-t-il la tête dans son bouquin.

- Oui. Kakashi, toi et Oharu allait effectuer la même mission que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois ci pas au même endroit.

- Hmm ?

- Tu devras te rendre au pays de la cascade et plus précisément dans un petit village que tu choisiras et qui ne sera pas très loin du pays du son.

- Très bien. Nous avons combien de temps ?

- 5 jours.

- Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps alors, dit le ninja copieur en relevant le nez de son livre. Très bien, nous partons de suite.

Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de le saluer car il était déjà parti dans un nuage de fumé. Il se mit à la recherche de la jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur prune. Chez elle : personne, à la librairie : personne. Il envoya alors ses chiens pisteurs pour l'aider lorsque l'un d'eux lui rapporta qu'elle était à la stèle mortuaire qu'elle avait vu lors de son troisième jour ici. Il courra en cette direction et la trouva agenouillée en train de caresser du bout du doigt les noms gravés.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda l'argenté d'un ton agressif qui avait fait sursauter Oharu.

- Je me pose des questions...

- A qui ?

- Votre ami... Obito Uchiwa. Comment était-il ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Oharu..., rétorqua Kakashi calmement. La jeune fille sourit quand elle entendit prononcer son nom. On a une autre mission. Tu vas préparer tes affaires ? Je t'attends à la porte principale.

- Je suis obligée de venir avec vous ?

- Oui malheureusement, c'est l'ordre de l'Hokage.

- … Malheureusement ?, repris-t-elle ironiquement.

Quand elle se retourna pour le questionner un peu plus, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà disparu... Elle alla préparer ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Une fois fini, comme convenu, elle l'attendait devant la porte principale.

Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'elle attendait. Elle décida alors d'aller encore 5 minutes sur la stèle. Elle aimait bien cette pierre, cela lui inspirait une paix intérieure, c'était un endroit calme perdu au milieu de la nature. En arrivant, elle vit Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, en train de parler tout seul. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger et décida de revenir de là où elle venait. Elle couru alors aussi vite que possible pour pas se faire repérer. Seulement Kakashi était loin d'être dupe et se mit à la poursuite de la personne qui l'avait entre-aperçu. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa violemment le bras gauche à plaqua la personne sur l'arbre qui était juste à droite.

- Toi ! Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il étonné.

- Rien du tout !, rétorqua la jeune fille en se débattant vigoureusement.

Kakashi du la plaquer avec ses deux bras, ce qui le rapprocha de Oharu qui se débattait toujours.

- Calme-toi...

- Pourquoi je devrais me calmer alors que vous me maintenez ?

Elle avait dit ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avait stoppé ses gesticulations. Elle le menaçait du regard ce qui amusait beaucoup Kakashi.

- Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

- C'est toi qui me fais sourire, tu es si...

- Si quoi ?

- ...si sauvage. Il avait finit sa phrase en la regardant gentiment.

- Et alors ?

- … Rien.

Il venait de remarquer que leurs visages étaient très proches. Petit à petit son regard s'intéressait de plus en plus à celui de la jeune fille et surtout à ses lèvres. On pouvait y lire de l'envie dans les yeux de l'homme au Sharingan. Oharu avait mit de côté son regard de « sauvage » pour y laisser à nouveau de l'interrogation.

Kakashi avait libéré une main pour lui bander les yeux avec son bandeau de ninja qu'elle mettait de temps en temps comme serre-tête.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Chuuut, chuchota-t-il en lui posant délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- …

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout du doigt, dessinant les traits et les courbes de son visage. Il fit glisser son masque et ce fut au tour de ses lèvres de caresser les siennes, pour enfin l'embrasser tendrement. Ses baisers n'en finissaient pas, devenaient de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus intense. « Non ! Il ne faut pas, pas une seconde fois... ». A contre cœur, il mit fin aux baisers, caressa une dernière fois les lèvres rougies de la jeune fille du pouce, et lui donna un coup dans le dos. Elle s'évanouit directement. Kakashi s'était agenouillé et la regardait...

- Pourquoi... pourquoi es-tu aussi belle... Pourquoi je te désire autant... Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec toi... Il ne faut pas... Je n'ai pas le droit... Je ne peux pas...

Son regard s'attarda sur la stèle qu'on apercevait au loin. Il remit son masque et secoua la jeune fille.

- Hmm ?, gémit-elle en ouvrant timidement les yeux.

- Et bien ! Tu n'as pas assez dormi ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? Dit-il en rigolant.

- …

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non..., répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui...

- Très bien, alors on y va.

Bouleversée, Oharu se leva doucement. Les premières heures du voyage se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus total.


	8. Révélations

**Note de l'auteur** : Juste pour vous embêter, je vais rester sur cette fin et posterai la suite demain :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout au long du voyage, elle pensait et repensait à ce « rêve » qu'elle avait fait pendant la matinée. Elle s'étonnait d'avoir fait deux fois le même type de rêve. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais elle voulait savoir si c'était réel ou imaginaire, juste pour soulager sa conscience.

- Kakashi-senseï ?

- Hmmm ?

- Comment je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt ce matin ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?, répondit-il en tournant la tête en sa direction.

- … Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être posée là et encore moins de m'être endormie...

- Tu te souviens de quoi alors ?

- … Et bien, j'étais en train de vous attendre et voyant que vous n'arriviez pas, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour à la stèle... et … et...

- Et ?

- … et je vous ai vu. Ensuite... pour ne pas vous déranger... j'ai... j'ai couru... et puis vous m'avez rattrapé... Et...

- Hmm ?

- Non... Rien

- Vas-y, poursuis. Ça m'intéresse, dit-il en souriant.

Oharu ne savait pas quoi faire. Dire la vérité au risque de se faire couvrir de ridicule par son maître ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais en ayant ce poids constamment sur sa conscience ? Tant pis, elle se lança :

- Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, vous m'avez plaqué contre un arbre et m'avez longuement embrassé et puis je ne me rappelle de plus rien après. Voilà ! Avait-elle débité à toute vitesse.

- Hmm... Tu rêves souvent de moi comme ça ?

- Grrr, grogna-t-elle.

- Sache jeune fille, que mon métier ne me permet pas d'avoir des relations à longue durée. J'ai quelques relations d'un soir pour l'hygiène de vie mais sans plus.

- Vous quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle choquée.

- Et oui éhéh. Je suis un homme après tout et j'aime goûter à ces plaisirs. Tout comme les femmes d'ailleurs. N'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire vu que je n'y ai jamais goûté comme vous dites, répondit-elle froidement.

- Même pas en rêve ?

- Un rêve reste un rêve...

- En effet…

- On est encore loin ? Demanda la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

- Euh... Nous y serons en fin d'après midi je pense.

- Très bien.

Le dialogue n'exista plus par la suite. Kakashi était rongé par le remord. Il se sentait mal d'avoir couché avec elle sans connaître son passé. « Quel nul, j'ai dû lui faire mal. Et elle n'a rien dit, rien fait, elle s'est laissé faire. D'un autre côté, si elle avait vraiment eu mal elle m'aurait giflé et ne se serait pas laissé faire. Mais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit bon sang ? Et pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Faut absolument que je m'éloigne d'elle. Ok elle est jolie mais il y en a d'autres des filles jolies, comment je faisais avant sinon ? ».

Arrivés à bon port, ils avaient demandé deux chambres séparées dans une auberge. Le ninja copieur ne voulait absolument pas que ça se reproduise. Il avait également prévenu Oharu que la mission serait faite chacun de son côté pour gagner du temps. Elle avait demandé pourquoi mais Kakashi n'avait pas répondu. En effet, pendant toute la semaine, chacun partait faire la même mission et le soir, autour du repas, ils en discutaient discrètement pour se tenir mutuellement au courant. Lors de ces discussions, Kakashi demeurait très distant et froid. Oharu n'était même pas affectée par son comportement et était aussi froide et distante que lui. La nuit, elle repensait souvent à ces deux mystérieux rêves qui l'intriguaient sévèrement. Elle se répétait que ce n'était pas du tout son style.

Les 5 jours passèrent et Kakashi décida de rentrer à Konoha.

- Dès demain matin nous repartirons pour Konoha.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en soufflant sur son bol de nouilles sans chercher à comprendre.

- Nous partirons dès l'aube.

- Ok…

Elle fini son bol et se rendit dans sa chambre. En passant devant le comptoir, elle vit une affiche qui disait que l'auberge avait d'un bain chaud à l'arrière. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué auparavant. Oharu s'étonna de n'y avoir jamais fait attention, elle qui aimait tant l'eau et les bains. Elle décida alors d'y faire un tour plus tard dans la soirée où il n'y aurait personne. Pendant ce temps, elle resta dans sa chambre à répéter quelques mouvements. Lorsqu'il fut 22h à son horloge, elle s'enroula alors dans une serviette et descendit en vitesse en direction du bain. Comme convenu, personne. Elle enleva sa serviette, la déposa sur un rocher et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Elle prit appui sur un rocher, fit dos à l'entrée du bain et laissa vagabonder son esprit. Elle entendit des bruissements d'eau. Elle fit volte-face et vit Kakashi qui entrait dans le bain. Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et se remit comme elle était.

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée.

- C'est un bain réservé aux femmes, dit-elle froidement.

- Je n'ai vu aucune affiche et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça.

- Si vous me touchez, vous êtes mort. Avait-elle rétorqué en le regardant méchamment.

- Hmm... Je peux au moins me mettre à côté de toi ?

- Tant que vous ne me touchez pas...

Il prit place à côté d'elle et s'appuya sur le rocher. Il était trop grand et sa tête dépassait du rocher alors il l'a balança en arrière ce qui lui permit de voir les étoiles.

- Quelles questions posais-tu à la stèle l'autre jour ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- Par simple curiosité.

- … Je me demandais comment était votre ami Obito.

- Ah oui c'est vrai..., soupira-t-il.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment était-il ?, demanda-t-elle en perdant patience.

Il se redressa, se mit à hauteur d'Oharu et commença.

- C'était un excellent ami, je le trouvais trop sensible et chiant pour un ninja. Au début, on ne s'appréciait pas du tout, c'était sans arrêt la compétition, la guerre. J'étais arrogant et à cheval sur les règles, et lui il était toujours en train de râler après moi. Et il a fallut que ce jour arrive pour comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Qu'il était mon meilleur ami.

- …

- Pendant cette guerre, notre camarade Rin s'était fait kidnappée par l'ennemi. Obito voulait à tout prix la sauver et moi je voulais finir la mission. Il avait décidé et est partit sans moi. Et moi, rongé par le remord et sachant qu'il allait se faire tuer, je l'ai suivi. Je lui avais sauvé la vie au prix de mon œil gauche, d'où cette cicatrice, dit-il en montrant son œil gauche de son doigt ; il faisait maintenant face à Oharu, A ce moment là, il a développé le Dôjutsu propre à au clan Uchiwa: le Sharingan.

- Le quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai après. Avec son Sharingan, il a pu tuer un homme qui s'était rendu invisible. On est allé retrouver Rin, qui était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. On a battu un des ennemis mais les autres sont arrivés et nous ont attaqués avec des pierres grâce à un jutsu. Ayant perdu mon œil une pierre que je n'avais pas vu a heurté mon crâne et m'a fait basculer. Obito m'a sauvé d'un gros rocher qui allait terminer sa chute sur moi. Il a fini sur Obito... Tout son côté droit était écrasé. Il a alors décidé de m'offrir son œil gauche doté du Sharingan comme cadeau pour ma promotion de Juunin... Il m'a dit qu'il verrait le futur grâce à cet œil, grâce à moi... C'est un héros, un ami, un excellent ninja. Et estime toi heureuse car peu de monde connait cette histoire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est le Sharingan ?

- C'est ça...

Il ouvra son œil gauche et fit apparaître cette magnifique pupille rouge ornée d'un cercle noir et de trois virgules posées sur ce même cercle. Oharu s'approcha et suivi de sa main droite et d'un geste doux la cicatrice de l'argenté. Il frémit à se contact.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Non.

- C'est une magnifique pupille. Vous pouvez faire quoi avec ?

- Voir les mouvements et les flux de chakra, copier des techniques, créer des illusions, maîtriser le temps, l'espace, la gravité pour le plus haut niveau.

- Ok... Pas mal de truc en fait.

Ils étaient très proches à présent. Kakashi fit un pas en avant pour être encore plus près d'elle. Elle recula et heurta la pierre de son dos.

- Si vous me touchez je vous tue !

- Essaie pour voir, dit-il en rigolant.

Il colla son corps contre le sien, plus petit, plus mince, plus doux. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui. Il se sentait bien.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Vas-y, tue moi, susurra-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en mettant fin à l'embrassade.

- Parce que tout ceci ne doit être qu'un simple rêve, je me suis endormie sur mon lit, ou dans mon bain et je rêve que vous me faîtes un câlin. Comme la fois où vous aviez couché avec moi, où la fois ou vous m'aviez embrassé contre un arbre..., dit-elle, énervée.

- Tu as aimé au moins quand tu as couché avec moi, interrogea-t-il en rigolant.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se retourna face au rocher.

Il s'approcha, fit glisser ses bras sur ses hanches, la serra contre lui et glissa dans le creux de son oreille :

- Ce n'était pas des rêves...

- Quoi ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Oharu, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue, lors de notre seconde mission, on a bel et bien couché ensemble, je t'ai bel et bien embrassé avant de partir pour le pays de la cascade, et tu es bel et bien dans mes bras.

Il avait dit ces mots d'un ton calme et chaleureux, en gardant le sourire caché par son masque.

- Non... non, c'est pas vrai. Je rêve, je suis en train de rêver et je vais me réveiller... avait-elle chuchoté en fermant les yeux et serrant les points.

- Oharu... regarde moi.

Elle s'exécuta et demanda :

- Comment provoquer le réveil lorsqu'on rêve ?

- Tu ne peux pas... à moins de réussir à te tuer, en sautant d'une falaise par exemple.

- Tuez moi... avait-elle dit en ouvrant les bras.

- Immédiatement, répondit-il.

Il fit glissait son masque jusqu'à son cou et s'empara des lèvres de Oharu. Il l'embrassa toujours aussi tendrement. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Pour la première fois, c'est Oharu qui mit fin au remit vite son masque Elle demanda un peu haletante :

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je veux réparer mon erreur.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerai te faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois.

- Mais...

- Tu ne rêves pas Oharu...

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait croire que tout était faux ?, demanda-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas... La connerie humaine peut-être.

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute, j'ai pour habitude de coucher avec les filles que pour un soir. Toi c'était différent, tu es mon élève, je savais que j'allais te revoir, pas comme les autres filles.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant senseï. Surtout que maintenant ça va bien vous arrangez de me faire croire que tout ceci est faux. Vous allez encore m'endormir ou je ne sais quel autre sort ? Vous allez me rendre folle...

Il la pinça fortement sur l'épaule gauche ce qui arracha un petit cri de douleur à Oharu.

- Demain tu auras un bleu et tu sauras que tu n'as pas rêvé.

Après quelques minutes de silence :

o Kakashi-sensei ?

o Hmm ?

o Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas les autres filles ?

o Tu ne veux pas ?

o C'est pas ça...

Pour la première fois, il la vit rougir et baisser les yeux devant lui. Il lui demanda alors de fermer les yeux, il retira son masque qui n'était au final qu'un bout de tissu noué et le positionna sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

o Pourquoi ?

o Pour pas que tu vois mon visage...

o …


	9. Une nuit magique

**Note de l'auteur :** Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est pauvre en mots... Je vous promet de le reprendre pour déjà corriger les éventuelles fautes et pour le rallonger un peu plus ;).

Cela dit, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

Elle était contre le gros rocher. Il se détacha d'elle pour admirer son superbe corps à la lumière des bougies et de la lune. Il l'a trouvait plus que magnifique. Il avait bien choisi sa jeune fille. Oharu sentit que Kakashi la regardait et tenta de se dissimuler derrière ses bras.

- Ne te cache pas...

- Personne ne m'a jamais vu... comme ça... Enfin, si vous mais là... J'en suis consciente.

- Et tu n'aimes pas qu'un homme te désire ?

- Et bien si...

- Tu aimes faire l'amour avec moi ? Avait-il susurré au creux de son oreille ce qui fit frissonner Oharu.

- ...

Il vit qu'elle était plutôt gênée, certainement parce que sa réponse était « oui » et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la prit par les membres inférieurs et la serra contre lui. Il lui embrassa le cou, les épaules, les bras... Petit à petit, elle se laissait faire et se décontractait. Il embrassa avec passion ses lèvres si douces, ses mains se baladaient sur son corps tout aussi doux. Elle glissa ses mains le long du dos de l'argenté, l'attirant de plus en plus contre elle. Elle le désirait. Il entreprit d'embrasser sa poitrine, il y promena sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains... Elle gémissait à se contact si sensuel. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme, et s'y attarda. Elle gémissait et s'agrippait à lui. Après de long préliminaires, il lui prit les jambes et enroula sa taille avec. Elle s'était accrochée à son cou et l'embrassait passionnément et langoureusement quand il commença l'union avec douceur et envie. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et gémit fortement, ce qui ne laissait pas le ninja copieur indifférent. Ce dernier lui fit rebaisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise. Elle gémissait encore et encore et sentait le souffle saccadé de son amant dans son cou. Kakashi n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans l'eau mais trouvait ça extrêmement agréable et d'autant plus avec elle. Oharu, quant à elle, n'était qu'à demie consciente tellement son plaisir était fort. Elle pu atteindre même le septième ciel avant lui, ce qui l'encouragea à la rejoindre et c'est ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

Les deux amants haletaient, Kakashi la regardait récupérait gentiment son souffle et lui caressa son visage et récupéra son masque. Oharu n'osait pas le regarder parce qu'il était toujours en elle et qu'elle avait toujours ses jambes autour de lui. Kakashi la serra très fort dans ses bras et embrassa son cou, renifla son odeur. Il entendit Oharu se répéter à elle-même en chuchotant :

- Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, tout ça...

- … est réel, termina Kakashi qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- Alors pourquoi les autres fois j'ai eu l'impression de rêver ?

- On en a déjà parlé Oharu...

- Pourquoi faites vous ça...

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça...

- …

Il l'embrassa à travers le masque, lui caressa la joue et lui dit :

- Désolé...

- …

Il se retira d'elle, ce qui fit légèrement gémir Oharu, la pris dans ses bras et la transporta, digne d'un gentleman. Il déposa la serviette sur elle et lui demanda :

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- Comment ?

- Hmm… Rien, répondit-il en souriant.

- … Je peux... vraiment... dormir.. avec vous ?, avait-elle demandait dans la plus grande gêne possible.

- Si tu le veux, oui.

Pour la seconde fois elle rougit.

- Je peux marcher vous savez.

- J'ai envie de te porter.

- …

Il l'a transporta jusque dans sa chambre où il l'a déposa sur le lit et la sécha doucement à l'aide de sa serviette. Elle se cachait toujours derrière ses bras. Mais Kakashi les repoussaient délicatement pour voir la créature qui se présentait à lui. Elle tremblait. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et mirent la couverture. Elle tremblait toujours.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui. Je crois que je suis restée trop longtemps dans les sources chaudes...

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

- Merci...

- Vous êtes sûr que je ne rêve pas ?

Il l'a pinça très fortement sur la cuisse.

- Aïeuh !, s'écria-t-elle férocement.

- Tu auras deux hématomes demain et les jours suivants.

- Pourquoi vous m'aviez fait croire que ce n'était pas vrai les fois précédentes et là, subitement, vous me dévoilez tout.

- Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait que je te le dise.

- Ouah ! Quelle prise de conscience extraordinaire ! Il serait temps !

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais, dit-il en rigolant.

- Ouais... Et vous espérez que je ne m'attache pas à vous, que je ne tombe pas amoureuse de vous c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Euh...non.

- Juste pour « l'hygiène de vie » en fait..

- Pense ce que tu veux à ce sujet.

- Je ne compte pas tomber amoureuse, l'amour ne sert à rien, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai la même opinion.

Elle faisait dos à Kakashi qui l'a tira contre lui. Il laissa sa main sur la hanche de sa belle et lui dit :

- Oharu, que ce soit clair entre nous, toi et moi c'est que pour le sexe.

- Oui je sais.

- Cela signifie que j'aimerais que tu sois là quand j'en ai envie.

- C'est un peu osé de dire ça, tu ne crois pas ?, Oharu était un peu révolté après cette phrase plutôt machiste.

- Cela veut dire aussi que si tu en as envie tu peux aussi venir me voir ?

- Ah ouais ! Une envie et hop je vous appelle ? Non mais vous m'avez vu ?

- Très bien. Et pour mes envies ça tient toujours ?

- Si vous ne me faites pas mal et si vous me donnez du plaisir ça me va ?

- Réellement ?

- Ouais...

- Bon allez, bonne nuit Oharu...

- Bonne nuit.

Il lui fit de petits baisers dans son dos qui l'a fit frémir et s'endormit. Oharu ne s'endormit pas de suite. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son senseï. Pourquoi il ne continuait pas comme il faisait : prendre une fille de temps en temps pour son « hygiène de vie ». Puis, elle se résolut à ne plus chercher à comprendre tellement c'était compliqué et s'endormit rapidement.


	10. Retours à Konoha

**Note de l'auteur :** chapitre de taille moyenne et plutôt basique mais il le faut :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain Oharu se réveilla en face de Kakashi. Elle sursauta à sa vue et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit. Elle se souvint alors de tout. Les sources chaudes, la discussion avec Kakashi, le fait qu'elle ait couché avec lui et qu'elle soit dans son lit. Elle se rappela aussi des pincements de Kakashi et comme par réflexe, elle regarda son épaule et sa cuisse : elle était marquées par un bleu. Tout ce qui s'était passé était donc vrai... Elle sourit à cette idée.

Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était nue et se couvrit jusqu'au cou pour se cacher bien que Kakashi l'avait déjà vu en tenue d'Eve.

Salut toi, fit l'argenté en s'appuyant sur son coude.

Bonjour.

Que regardes-tu ?

Rien..., répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Qu'as tu fait hier soir ?

Je me suis baigné dans les sources chaudes.

C'est tout ?

Oui...

Et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

Je sais pas... et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mentit-elle.

Oharu... Tu n'as pas rêvé, on a couché ensemble deux fois, et je t'ai embrassé contre cet arbre avant de partir. Combien de fois faudrat-il que je te le répète ?

…

Tu ne me crois pas ?

…

Hmm...si. Et c'est toujours vrai pour venir vers vous quand j'ai envie ?

Bien sur.

Il l'attira contre lui et se mit à lui caresser gentiment le bras. Il poussa ses cheveux pour pouvoir lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue malgré le masque. Oharu ne bougeait pas. Il entreprit de lui caresser la cuisse pour la faire réagir. Rien. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à ses fesses. Rien non plus.

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et se mit sur elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Rien...

Tu regrettes ?

Non.

Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je... C'est que... C'est tout nouveau pour moi quand même, répondit-elle l'air triste et colérique à la fois.

Tu as peur ?

Pff. Moi ? Avoir peur ? Non.

Il bascula sur le dos, emportant Oharu sur lui. Elle était à présent allongée, nue sur son senseï et avait l'oreille posée sur son cœur. Elle caressait son torse et lui caressait son dos.

Kakashi-senseï ?

Hmm ?

Ressentez-vous quelque chose pour moi ?

… Non.

Ces mots avaient blessé la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et elle se résolu à définitivement plus songer aux sentiments bien qu'elle ait eu une lueur d'espoir avec l'homme au sharingan. Elle remonta vers son cou pour y enfouir sa tête. Même à travers le masque, elle pouvait sentir son odeur et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Kakashi dit :

Oharu, tu peux te lever s'il te plait ?

Hmm... ouais.

Elle se redressa et se retrouva assise sur l'argenté. Il pouvait voir la cambrure de son dos qui mettait en valeur sa généreuse et ronde poitrine et la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur le corps blanc de Kakashi mettait ses yeux glace en valeur. Cette vision ne le laissa pas indifférent : son corps y avait réagi. Oharu comprit et commença à se frottait à son sensei. Puis, après avoir joué avec le plaisir de ce monsieur, elle se mit en position. Elle ralentissait la pénétration au plus possible et fit osciller son bassin délicatement. Après le coït, Kakashi s'était levé pour se préparer et Oharu était restée dans le lit, allongée sur le dos, le drap sur elle et le regard fuyant par la fenêtre.

Il était temps de retourner à Konoha. Ayant du retard, ils se dépêchèrent lors du voyage. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha en fin d'après midi et faire le rapport de la semaine fut la première chose qu'ils ont faite. Chacun est ensuite retourné chez soi. Sur la route, Oharu songeait énormément à tous ce qui c'était déroulé ces dernières heures. D'un côté elle était heureuse de pourvoir aller le voir quand elle le souhaitait mais de l'autre, elle savait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas qu'une simple amitié envers Kakashi. Mais c'était un choix à faire et puis après tout, c'est la vie « Au moins je pourrait prendre mon pied » se dit-elle en rigolant.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut de retour. Oharu avait déjà entendu parler de Naruto, tout comme de Sasuke. En effet, elle avait questionné Kakashi à propos de son ancienne équipe après qu'il en ait fait allusion. Pour ce qui est de Sakura, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer et de lui parler lorsqu'elle se rendait dans la tour de l'Hokage. Elle savait que Naruto était un garçon turbulent et au comportement plutôt enfantin mais qu'outre ces deux points très prononcés chez lui, il était un ninja exemplaire et d'une très grande force. Elle souhaitait d'ailleurs le rencontrer pour parler « chakra » et techniques.

Elle se rendait souvent à la stèle dans l'espoir d'y trouver Kakashi sans pouvoir se justifier d'une envie sexuelle, mais aucun signe. Comme elle ne fut pas convoquée pour une mission, elle décida qu'elle irait se promener durant l'après-midi.

Lors de sa balade dans les bois et de branches en branches, elle aperçu au loin trois silhouettes dont une aux cheveux roses qui martelait le sol et le faisait voler en éclats.

« Ouaouh, se dit-elle, Sakura a vraiment une sacré force dans les bras ! L'autre avec les cheveux d'or doit être surement le fameux Naruto.»

Elle décida de rester regarder la scène pour en connaître un peu plus sur les techniques de ces deux là. C'était également la première fois qu'elle voyait son senseï utiliser le sharingan. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le trouvait très séduisant quand il se combattait. Il prenait un air sérieux et viril.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, elle vit Naruto et Sakura s'emparer de quelque chose se situant dans le dos de Kakashi.

« Quoi ? Tout ça pour des clochettes ? Et prises si facilement en plus ! Comment ont-ils fait ? », Oharu était bluffée.

Elle décida de décamper à son tour lorsqu'elle vit les autres partir. Comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle décida de se prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Elle alla se percher sur un toit pour contempler le magnifique coucher du soleil orangé. Après avoir sois-disant annoncé la nouvelle liste d'équipe, Kakashi marchait tranquillement dans la rue et aperçu Oharu sur le toit. Il l'observa un moment, elle était si belle sous ces rayons de soleil, et décida enfin de la rejoindre.

Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Ennuyante à en mourir..., répondit-elle en soupirant.

A ce point ?

Faut croire...

Tu n'as pas eu de missions ?

Non hélas...

Qu'as tu fait alors pour t'ennuyer à ce point ?

Hmm, je crois que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à me balader dans Konoha. A un moment, je suis tombé sur votre entrainement avec vos anciens élèves. C'était très intéressant à les voir vous combattre. J'ai pu en apprendre des choses ! Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi vous ne les avait pas empêchés de prendre les clochettes.

Ah ah !, rigola-t-il, J'aurai pu, mais ils m'ont bien eu.

Et comment ?

Tu sais, j'adore lire...

Oui, j'avais remarqué. Ils ne sont pas bien nets d'ailleurs vos livres...

Hmm... J'aime bien ces histoires et ils ont failli me dire la fin d'un que je suis actuellement en train de lire. Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir la fin d'un livre avant de l'avoir fini. Alors j'ai tout simplement décliné mon attention en me bouchant les oreilles et en me cachant les yeux.

C'était bien joué de leurs parts.

Oui.

D'ailleurs, avant que Naruto vous rapporte un nouveau livre, vous lisiez toujours le même. Pourquoi ? C'est d'un ennui à force.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que c'est dans ma nature d'être fidèle.

Hmmm... Et pas qu'avec les livres on dirait...

Quelques minutes après :

Oharu ?

Hmm.

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Oui ?

Je vais me remettre en équipe avec Naruto et Sakura. Tu es désormais toute seule pour t'entraîner. Tsunade-sama t'assignera peut-être une équipe de trois jeunes ninjas de l'académie.

Je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment de talents pour ce genre de boulot, vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis je hais les gosses.

Oharu fut blessée par ces paroles.

Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts tu sais. Et ça ne sera pas si dur que ça.

On peut se mettre ensemble alors si on n'a aucun lien professionnel...

Pourquoi faire ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton presque dédaigneux.

Pour rendre peut-être la chose plus « jolie ».

La chose ?

« L'hygiène de vie », elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton plutôt sarcastique.

Ça ne servirait à rien... D'autant plus que je t'ai déjà expliqué que mon statut et ma vie ne me permettait pas de me mettre en couple. En plus, je pense que tu peux te faire discrète non ?

Très bien..., murmura-t-elle, blessée.

Je peux rester un peu ?, demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

Si ça vous chante...


	11. Comme au bon vieux temps

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre de taille moyenne et assez banal. Heureusement qu'il y a les petits moments mignonnets :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oharu n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la décision de Kakashi lui faisait si mal. C'était pour temps tout à fait normal, il voulait juste faire comme avant, exécuter ses missions avec son équipe d'autrefois. Et puis ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle aussi elle qui est plutôt asociale et distante avec les gens voire agoraphobe. Le soleil était à peine levé qu'elle déjà était devant la stèle.

« Je n'ai rien à y faire mais cet endroit m'apaisera peut-être... »

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée :

- Tiens, encore toi ?

- Hmm ? Et alors ?, répondit-elle en faisant face à l'argenté.

- Tu sais que tu me trouveras toujours ici, c'est pour ça que tu viens là tous les matins ?

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais si cela vous embête, il n'y a pas de soucis, je ne m'approche plus de cette stèle, répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te parler..., dit-il exaspéré. Cependant je ne suis pas venu pour discuter avec toi, je dois partir pour quelques jours.

- Et ?

- Et je voulais te le dire... ça ! , à peine avait-il finit ses mots, qu'il avait emprisonné Oharu dans ses bras.

- Je... je ne comprends pas !

- Il n'y a pas besoin de comprendre, avait-il rétorqué en rapprochant son visage, ferme les yeux.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire encore ?

- Ferme les yeux...

- Vous jouez avec moi...

- Ça me plait et je sais que toi aussi ça te plait.

La jeune fille s'exécuta malgré les mots plutôt osés de Kakashi. Ce dernier libéra une de ses mains pour abaisser son masque. Il rectifia son étreinte en une autre plus tendre et embrassa délicatement et doucement Oharu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait tant sentir son corps si chaud contre lui, ses lèvres si douces et délicieuses. Pour, il n'était pas amoureux mais se sentait juste bien avec la jeune fille. Il lui fit une multitudes de baisers. La jeune fille avait libéré ses bras afin d'en mettre un autour du cou de son senseï et l'autre sur son visage non-masqué. Il avait la peau douce lui aussi. Après de longues minutes, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Oharu avait les lèvres et les joues rougies, elle était aussi un petit peu haletante à cause de ses baisers interminables. Le jeune homme caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme et dit :

- A plus tard Oharu...

- Ouais... Soyez prudent quand même.

- Serait-ce une once d'inquiétude ? , demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Peut-être.

Cette dernière phrase avait fait sourire Kakashi. Il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et partit en direction de la porte principale. Sans qu'il ne la voit, Oharu avait léché ses lèvres afin de sentir une dernière fois le goût de celles de son senseï qui n'était plus le sien à présent...

Pendant la mission, Oharu pensait beaucoup à l'argenté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur mais ne voulait pas non plus s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Selon la jeune fille, s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un procure des soucis et des souffrances inutiles et dont on pourrait se passer. Tous les matins, elle se rendait toujours à la stèle, pour lire encore et encore les noms gravés, s'arrêter sur le nom de « Uchiwa Obito » et lui poser des questions qui n'auraient jamais de réponses. Elle y restait une heure puis repartait à ses occupations.

Au retour de la mission, Oharu avait appris que Kakashi était à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait aller le voir au risque d'être encore rabaissée ou taquinée ? Ou devait-elle faire comme si de rien était... Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Oharu décida qu'elle irait voir quand il dormirait. Juste pour profiter de sa présence. Le lendemain, elle s'exécuta, elle y alla tôt le matin pour être sure qu'il ne soit pas réveillé. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à ne pas faire de bruit. Dès qu'elle fut près du lit, elle s'immobilisa. Elle resta là à le regarder.

- Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que tu es là, hmm ?, demanda-t-il en ouvrant son œil gauche.

- Hein ?, s'exclama Oharu, surprise par le réveil non attendu du senseï.

- Reste pas debout, assis toi là, dit-il en tapotant le lit.

- Merci.

Kakashi s'était à présent redressé et camouflait son visage à l'aide de ses mains croisées devant sa bouche. Oharu avait une superbe vue sur son torse qu'elle avait pu toucher, embrasser, caresser... Cependant, même si elle a pu connaître le goût et la texture qu'il avait, il ne l'avait jamais vu de jour. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la créature de rêve qui s'offrait à elle, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Ne soit pas gênée, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu...

- Ça se passait toujours dans la nuit..., répondit-elle tout rouge, les yeux baissés.

- C'est vrai. Alors, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien.

- Tu n'as absolument rien fait ces jours-ci ?

- Des missions à Konoha, sans plus.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Et toi ?

- Je dirais que c'était une de ces missions très mouvementée...

Kakashi raconta sa mission, ce qu'il s'était passé, et quelques définitions que Oharu ne connaissait pas. Comme Kakashi s'ennuyait et ne pouvait pas sortir de son lit d'hôpital, il demanda exceptionnellement à Oharu de venir lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Celle ci obéit et alla le voir toutes les après midi. Ils ne discutaient pas vraiment mais au moins Kakashi n'était pas seul. Souvent, Oharu était assise à côté de lui, la tête renversée et fixait le plafond. Kakashi lui, lisait son livre. Quelques paroles étaient échangées mais sans plus.

Un jour, le ciel était très ensoleillé et il sentait bon dehors. Oharu était à peine rentrée dans la chambre qu'elle alla ouvrir directement la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Kakashi, intrigué.

- Il fait si beau dehors, ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter..., répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Soit...

Kakashi faisait semblant de lire son livre. En réalité, il observait la jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui laissait le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Le visage de la kunoichi était orné d'un sourire discret, qui inspiré le calme et le repos. L'argenté avait si peu l'habitude de la voir aussi détendue, qu'il lui plaisait de la regarder dans ces états là. Il contempla son profil si charmant, son cou si mince, sa posture qui mettait en valeur ses formes et une de ses cuisses. Il s'attarda sur sa délicieuse poitrine, ce qui lui rappela une certaine nuit, puis, son regard glissa jusqu'à sa jambe. Il la caressait du regard, il avait envie d'y glisser sa main. Le fait de regarder sa pseudo-élève de cette manière l'avait plutôt étonné. Il se rassura en se disant qu'après tout, c'était tout à fait normal pour un homme mûre de s'intéresser aux jeunes et jolies filles.

- Allez-y, ne vous gêné surtout pas !, avait-elle déclaré.

- Comment ?

- Vous me regardez depuis tout à l'heure. Ne vous gêné pas !

- Absolument. Là où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir, avait-il rétorqué le nez dans son bouquin.

- Vous alors..., Oharu était désabusée.

Elle retourna s'assoir à côté du jeune homme et appuya son dos contre la tête du lit, tout en regardant par la fenêtre, pensive. Quand Kakashi la sortit de ses songes :

- Oharu ?

- Oui Kakashi-senseï ?

- Je pense que je reprendrais l'entraînement avec Naruto. Il a besoin de devenir plus fort, encore plus fort.

- Oui... Et ?

- Et bien, je vou lais t'en informer pour ne pas que tu te fasses des idées.

- Comment ça ?, interrogea-t-elle en regardant Kakashi.

- Il ne faut pas que tu crois que je vais t'entraîner de nouveau juste parce qu'on se parle et on se voit davantage.

- Oui je sais bien !

- Je voulais en être sur..., conclu-t-il en lisant son livre.

Oharu retournait toujours le voir les après-midi jusqu'au jour où Naruto et toute son équipe rendit visite à leur ancien senseï. En effet, comme à son habitude, elle avait regardé par la vitre de la porte et avait vu qu'il y avait du monde, elle décida alors de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre. Elle se dit que l'entraînement aller peut-être bientôt commencer et qu'il ne fallait plus compter revoir Kakashi. Elle sortit alors de l'hôpital, un peu attristée.


	12. Missions entre filles

Oharu faisait toujours que des petites missions. Souvent, elle devait occuper ses après-midi comme elle pouvait, souvent en s'entraînant.

Un jour, lorsqu'elle fut convoquée par l'Hokage, elle vit Sakura dans la pièce, ce qui l'étonna.

- Bonjour Oharu.

- Bonjour.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici toutes les deux car j'ai une mission importante pour vous : transmettre des informations d'ordre secrètes au Raikage.

- Voici les détails, dit-elle en donnant un rouleau de parchemin à Sakura. Prenez-en connaissance rapidement. Votre mission commence demain dès l'aube. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

- Très bien, acquiescèrent les filles.

Une fois sortit du bâtiment, Sakura invita Oharu à s'assoir sur un banc.

- Ça sera notre première mission toutes les deux, s'enchanta Sakura.

- Oui, répondit Oharu souriante.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Hokage-Sama nous demande...

Sakura déplia le parchemin et se mit à lire les consignes. En effet, il fallait transmettre le deuxième rouleau au Raikage sans se le faire voler, évidemment. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent d'accord sur la technique à employer, l'heure de rencontre et autres détails. Quand vint l'heure de déjeuner :

- Aaahhh, je commence à avoir faim moi, dit Sakura en s'étirant. Pas toi Oharu-san ?

- Oui, un petit peu.

- Allez, je t'invite à manger !

- Euh tu sais ça ira et puis j'ai des trucs à finir avant que ça périme.

- Oooh allez Oharu-san, fais pas ta rabat-joie !

- Ce n'est pas ça, ton invitation me fait très plaisir mais... je dois t'avouer que ça me gêne...

- Allez, tu m'inviteras une prochaine fois !

- Et bien... Merci beaucoup Sakura-san.

- Et, tu sais tu as beaucoup de chance, c'est vraiment exceptionnelle quand j'invite à manger, déclara Sakura en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et bien je vais savourer ce repas.

- Une idée de restaurant ?

- Hmm je te laisse choisir.

Oharu était souriante et plutôt à l'aise avec Sakura. Comme elle parlait beaucoup, les blancs gênant n'existaient pas. Aussi la jeune fille aux cheveux roses posait pas mal de questions. Quant à Sakura, elle trouvait Oharu mystérieuse mais sympatique. Elle avait un côté fragile qui attendrissait Sakura. Toutes les deux étaient contentes de partager cette mission. En effet, Sakura voulait rendre Oharu plus ouverte quant à Oharu, elle espérait que Sakura lui enseigne plus de choses : elle avait une soif de connaissances incroyables. Pendant le repas :

- Bon alors Oharu-san, que racontes-tu ?

- Hein ?, s'étouffa la jeune fille aux cheveux prune.

- Quoi hein ? Je te demandais juste de me parler un peu de toi, rassura l'autre jeune femme.

- Ah... Et bien, j'ai rien à dire, enfin... je pense.

Oharu était toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand il fallait parler d'elle.

- Hmm, moi je ne suis pas si sûre de ça. Où as-tu grandi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'endroit d'attache. J'ai toujours plus ou moins voyagé.

- Où es-tu né alors ?

- Ah ça... Je suis désolée Sakura-san mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, j'ai certains..., Oharu pesait beaucoup ses mots pour ne pas trop en dire, aspects de ma... vie qui doivent... restaient confidentiels.

- Ah..., Sakura semblait étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Sinon, je n'ai pas connu ma mère et très peu mon père.

- C'est vrai ? Oh ma pauvre ça n'a pas du être facile... Avec qui es-tu restée alors ?

- Avec ma grand-mère, c'est elle qui m'a élevé. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

- Elle était comment ?

- Hmm... Toujours souriante, joyeuse, gentille. Elle comprenait tout le monde et n'était jamais en colère. C'était la sagesse personnifiée, elle m'a appris beaucoup de chose.

- En effet, elle devait être agréable à vivre. Mais Oharu-san... Pourquoi tu es venue à Konoha ?, Sakura était un peu gênée de questionner autant son amie à propos de sa vie privée, mais elle voulait quand même tenter.

- Quand ma grand-mère est morte, j'ai décidé de quitter tout ce qui me faisait penser à mon clan. Après, la volonté de Konoha, celle du feu, me plaisait beaucoup, alors j'ai demandé une dérogation à Hokage-sama.

- Ah... Très bien.

- Voilà... Et toi ?

- Oh moi ? Rien de plus banal tu sais. Je suis née ici, j'ai grandit ici et d'ailleurs, je vis toujours avec mes parents. Je suis allée à l'école des ninjas et je suis devenue Genin puis Chuunin. Je ne sais pas si tu me l'as dit mais tu es Chuunin toi aussi ?

- Oui, je suis allée aussi à l'école des ninjas et j'ai passé les examens pour devenir Genin puis Chuunin. J'ai eu du mal mais j'y suis arrivée, même si Kakashi-sensei me dit que je ne vaux rien.

- Oooh, n'écoute pas ce vieux pervers, bien qu'il soit mon maître aussi mais bon... Il a toujours était comme ça. Il a dira rarement ce qui est bien, mais toujours ce qui est mal.

- Ouais, je m'en étais douté.

Après le repas, Oharu voulu s'entraîner seule et appliquer les conseils donnés par Kakashi. Elle tenta de devenir plus rapide lorsqu'elle utilise le taijutsu quand elle entendit au loin des cris semblables aux cris de guerre. Intriguée, elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Derrière un arbre, elle observa la scène qui se déroulait devant elle : des milliers de Naruto se tenaient debout sur un étrange tronc d'arbre, les main appuyées contre la cascade.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il essaye de faire ? »

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit que la cascade était coupée en deux. Elle était ébahie. Naruto avait une grande force, elle en était jalouse.

Kakashi avait remarqué qu'on les observait. Il fit discrètement un clone d'ombre qui alla se cacher sous terre pour qu'il aille en repérage. Oharu regardait toujours la scène en espérant d'en apprendre plus pour peut-être progresser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda une voix grave dans son dos.

- ?, Oharu se retourna brusquement et fit face à l'argenté, le visage penché vers elle. Elle avait retenue sa respiration.

- Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- …

- Je vais te la délier, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Oharu avait ouvert grand les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par là ? Le jeune homme répondit vite à sa question. Il approcha tellement son visage que leurs nez pouvaient se toucher. Il la regarda avec envie. Il positionna une main derrière le dos de la jeune femme et abaissa son masque de l'autre. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa le visage de la jeune fille avant. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes afin de profiter de ce baisers au maximum puis, il s'empara de ces lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore et encore avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le baiser n'en finissait plus et Oharu n'en pouvait plus, elle agrippa le dos de Kakashi et s'efforçait de ne pas gémir trop fort. Une fois leur grande étreinte finie, Oharu avait les yeux fermés et haletait légèrement. Kakashi remit son masque et dit tout en souriant :

- Ça t'apprendra.

- N'importe quoi..., Oharu hallucinait.

- Peut-être, mais j'avais envie, dit-il en regardant son livre.

- Kakashi-senseï ?

- Je ne suis plus ton senseï.

- Très bien. Kakashi-sempaï ?

- Hmm...Tu ne crois pas que le « sempai » est un peu déplacé vu ce qu'on a fait ? avait-il demandé en sortant les yeux de son bouquin.

- C'est vous même qui m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, rétorqua-t-elle les bras croisés, Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

- « Kakashi » ira bien.

- Ok. Kakashi ?

- Hmm ?

- J'ai une mission d'infiltration à faire avec Sakura, je ne serais pas là pendant un bon bout de temps je pense.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? Oharu commençait à s'énerver.

- Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas.

- Alors pourquoi vous me dites à chaque fois ce que vous allez faire, vous ?

- Tu as raison. Je ne réitérerai plus la même erreur.

- Mais...

Oharu n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le clone de Kakashi avait disparu. Elle semblait affectée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues sans comprendre pourquoi. Kakashi lui était à présent au courant de ce qui s'était passé derrière cette arbre puisque son clone avait disparu. Mais il sentit toujours la présence d'Oharu. Il jeta un regard et la vit partir tête baissée et chancelante. Il regrettait un peu ce que son double lui avait dit. Mais se consola en se disant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit ainsi.

Comme convenu, le lendemain, dès l'aube, Sakura attendait Oharu :

- Alors, bien dormi ?

- Hmm... Ça va.

- Aaah. Il fait bon pour un matin. Allons-y !

- Ok !

Elles se lancèrent et sautèrent de branches en branches. A la fin de la journée, elles arrivèrent au pays de la foudre, non loin du village caché des nuages et y décidèrent d'y passer la nuit. Pendant que Oharu allait chercher du bois pour préparer le dîner, Sakura montait la tente. Toutes les deux faisaient attention à ce qu'elles mangent, c'est d'ailleurs un point sur lequel elles discutaient beaucoup.

Oharu décida de faire une soupe car elle avait repéré une source d'eau dans les parages. Et lors du dîner :

- Hmmm ! Oharu-san c'est délicieux !, s'exclama Sakura les yeux grands ouverts.

- Hihi, merci beaucoup Sakura-san.

- Mais de rien. Tu aimes cuisiner ?

- Oui.

- Et bien permets-moi de te dire que c'est super bon !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras d'autres occasion de goûter ma cuisine, répondit-elle souriante.

- C'est vrai. On devrait faire des missions plus souvent ensemble.

- Pourquoi pas, ça ne me dérangerais pas, répliqua Oharu.

Elles discutèrent longtemps et finirent par se coucher. Le lendemain, elles apportèrent comme prévu et sans problèmes le rouleau de parchemin. Le Raikage écrivit un rouleau de « réponse » et les filles purent repartir. Arrivées à Konoha :

- C'était une mission plutôt simple, dommage qu'elle fut si courte. J'aime bien parler avec toi Sakura-san.

- Et moi j'adore ta cuisine, rigola la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Tu viens manger chez moi quand tu veux !

- Oh ! Merci Oharu-san ! Mais bon, je dois filer chez moi.

- Bye !, dirent-elles simultanément.


	13. Petites retrouvailles

Le temps passait, rythmé par des missions plus ou moins loin de Konoha et des longues après-midi d'entraînement. Oharu avait refoulé ses capacités héréditaires et évitait d'utiliser trop de chakra d'où son entraînement très poussé dans le taijutsu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions à propos de la couleur de son chakra. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kakashi.

Ce jour là, il pleuvait dehors. Oharu avait décidé de rester chez elle à chercher des informations sur son chakra. Bien qu'elle sache que les pouvoirs et les facultés associées à ce type de chakra, elle voulait être sûre que personne ne pourrait découvrir son secret. Alors qu'elle lisait un livre sur « Les différents types de chakra dans le monde Ninja », elle entendit frappait. Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Kakashi-senseï ? Que faites-vous là ?

- J'ai une terrible nouvelle.

- Ah... Entrez.

L'argenté s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Oharu resta debout, appuyé contre le mur en face du sofa

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- … Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma est mort... il avait prononcé ces mots lentement, tristement.

- Celui qui fumait tout le temps et qui était en couple avec Kurenai-senseï ?

- Oui...

- Je... suis désolée... J'imagine que Kurenai-senseï doit être effondrée de chagrin...

- Oui...

Kakashi regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Oharu ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de réconforter les gens ou de compatir avec eux. Malgré ça, elle s'approcha de Kakashi et le serra contre elle. Kakashi réagit vite et fit glisser ses bras au creux de son dos. Il avait la tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille et pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Ce contact l'apaisa ce qui l'étonna. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis Kakashi coupa la parole :

- La cérémonie se déroulera demain matin, comme tu n'avais pas l'habit, je te l'ai apporté.

- Il faut y être à quelle heure ?

- Je viendrais te chercher.

- Très bien.

- Vous voulez rester à manger, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Et bien..., Kakashi était surpris par sa demande mais accepta.

Oharu s'excusa car elle devait faire quelques courses et invita son ancien professeur à rester dans son appartement car elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle fit les courses aussi vite qu'elle pu et une fois rentrée, elle remarqua que l'argenté était en train de dormir, allongé sur canapé. Elle posa délicatement les courses sur la table et s'approcha de lui. Il semblait calme et reposé. Elle passa un moment debout à le regarder et faisait très attention à sa respiration. Petit à petit, elle s'approchait de lui, le regardant dans les moindres détails. Puis une idée folle lui vint : « Qui a t-il sous ce masque ? ». Elle réfléchit un moment puis se lança. Elle retint sa respiration, s'accroupit et doucement, elle rapprocha ses mains du visage de l'endormi. Elles tremblaient légèrement. Quand elles atteignirent son visage, elle les fit glisser lentement jusqu'à toucher le début du masque. Puis, lentement, elle le fit descendre, lentement... très lentement... jusqu'à découvrir le nez du jeune homme. « J'y suis presque », pensa-t-elle Soudain, une main agrippa son poignet.

- Que pensais-tu faire là ?

Kakashi s'était réveillé et avait remit

son masque à sa place. Oharu était toujours accroupie et le bras en l'air, comme figée.

- Et bien ? Tu as de nouveau perdu ta langue ?

- Euh... Non ! Enfin... Si. Mais non !

A présent la jeune fille était devenue toute rouge, ce qui fit rire Kakashi.

- Viens !

- Quoi ?, rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Viens sur moi.

- Non, il faut que je prépare le repas.

Elle se releva et voulu aller en direction de la cuisine mais Kakashi en avait décidé autrement. Il agrippa son bras et la tira vers lui, elle se retrouva donc sur lui mais dans une position très inconfortable.

- J'ai dit : Viens sur moi.

- Mais, je dois...

Elle avait arrêté de parler. En effet Kakashi lui serrait de plus en plus l'avant bras et la fixait presque d'un air menaçant. Extraordinairement, elle sourit et s'allongea contre lui, elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Auparavant, l'argenté avait pris soin d'ouvrir son épais gilet vert pour sentir davantage le poids de la jeune fille.

- Je veux juste profiter de toi.

- …

- Restons comme ça quelques minutes.

- Ok...

Même si Kakashi se voilait la face, même s'il se répétait que Oharu n'était qu'une simple jeune fille qui avait malheureusement pour elle, « servie » pour son hygiène de vie, la mort d'Asuma l'avait fait réfléchir. Effectivement, lorsque Oharu avait demandé si Kurenai n'était pas trop bouleversée, il s'est imaginé perdre l'être qu'il chéri de tout son cœur, comme Kurenai. Il ne considérait pas Oharu comme chère à son cœur mais il s'y était attaché d'une manière. Et s'il l'a perdait, il serait également triste. Triste de ne plus revoir cette belle chevelure, de ne plus voir se visage fermée mais si beau, de ne plus voir son corps si svelte, si parfait. A cette idée, il resserra son étreinte et Oharu fit de même en réponse. Il se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Elle l'avait déjà intrigué. Il se souvint aussi de la première nuit passée avec elle... Qu'est ce qu'il l'a désirait... Il se rappela de la nuit dans les sources chaudes, des longs baisers échangés devant la stèle ou contre un arbre. Il se remémora toutes les fois où il l'avait aidé dans son entraînement et qu'il faisait semblant de lire, alors qu'en fait il regardait son corps bougeait, ses si jolies jambes qu'on pouvait voir aisément. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux mais il reconnaissait qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette jeune fille étrange et au chakra rose. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle le chakra de cette couleur ?

- Oharu ?

- Hmm ?, la jeune fille s'était légèrement endormie.

- Pourquoi ton chakra est rose ?

Elle s'était relevée et prenait désormais appui sur ses deux membres supérieurs.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ça remonte à loin, tu sais lors de notre première mission, où tu t'entraîner sur l'eau. J'ai vu que ton chakra était différents de tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser auparavant.

- Ah oui ! La fameuse nuit où vous m'avez observé et où j'étais nue !

La jeune fille était agacée et s'était dégagée du canapé afin de préparer le repas.

- Oharu... c'est bon maintenant. Je t'ai déjà vu nue tu sais.

- Et c'est pas une raison !, avait-elle hurlé.

Elle regardait férocement son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'était à son tour levé du sofa et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Excuse-moi... Mais... s'il te plait, dit moi pourquoi ton chakra est différent, Kakashi semblait plus doux et affectueux que les autres jours. La mort d'Asuma l'avait vraiment touché.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, je suis née comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. C'est surement une malformation.

- Il doit y avoir une explication à ça.

- Si vous la trouvez je serais contente que vous me l'expliquiez.

- Je sais que tu connais l'explication.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as emprunté ce livre bien pratique à la bibliothèque. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication là dedans. Voyons voir...

Kakashi commença à feuilleter le livre. Oharu s'était figée sur place et avait des sueurs froides. « Si jamais il découvre la signification, je suis morte... ». Elle sauta sur Kakashi et lui arracha le livre des mains. Ce dernier fut étonné de la vitesse et de la précision de son ancienne élève.

- Dis donc, tu as beaucoup progressé.

- Oui et alors ?

- Je suis content que tu te sois servit de mon entrainement.

Oharu s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sceptiquement son ancien sensei puis se remit à la cuisine. Kakashi la regardait. Les odeurs lui ouvrèrent l'appétit. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque vint le moment de manger.

Tout au long du repas, ils échangèrent quelques paroles et Oharu tentait de voir ce qu'il se cachait sous ce mystérieux masque mais il se débrouillait tellement bien pour manger qu'on ne pouvait voir grand chose.

Kakashi remercia Oharu pour ce repas succulent et complimenta la jeune cuisinière. Au moment de partir, il la serra contre lui et enleva discrètement son masque afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Il quitta son appartement, laissant Oharu seule qui dégustait encore le goût du baiser. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Kakashi, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait mais peut-être que lui même ne le savait pas. Elle remit en ordre toute sa maison en pensant à Kakashi... Elle en était sure à présent, elle était amoureuse de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Sauf qu'elle voulait rester fidèle à ces directives : l'amour n'est qu'encombrement dans la vie d'une kunoichi. Même si cela lui faisait mal, elle ne devait pas lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle se jeta sur son lit et regarda le magnifique couché de soleil. Elle repensait à ce dernier baiser échangé. Il était si tendre, il émanait tant d'amour... Alors qu'en fait-il n'en est rien... Elle aussi, à son tour, se remémora tous les moments passés ensemble. Elle aimerait tant y revenir...

Comme elle était assez fatiguée, elle se coucha tôt, avec l'homme aux cheveux gris dans ses pensées. De son côté, Kakashi, repu, s'endormit avec sa « protégée » dans ses pensées.


	14. Un entrainement spécial Oharu

**Note de l'auteur :** On connait enfin un peu plus de chose sur ce fameux pouvoirs d'Oharu. Il n'y a quasiment pas de dialogue et le chapitre tourne surtout autour de la jeune femme. Mais bon, il fallait que je fasse un style de préambule en ce qui concerne son pouvoir ;)  
Je vous rassure, tout n'est pas dit.

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Le lendemain, Oharu se leva tôt pensive. Elle n'aimait pas les enterrements, cela lui rapellait trop ceux qu'elle avait malheureusement vécu. Malgré tout, elle se prépara pour aller à l'inhumation d'Asuma et attendit Kakashi, assise sur son canapé, la tête et le regard vers les nuages. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle vit un Kakashi attristé, qui ne disait mot, même pas un « bonjour ». Oharu le prit alors dans ses bras sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça.

– Bon... Allons-y, dit-il.

– Oui...

Ils marchaient dans la rue, sans se parler et en trainant le pas. Oharu regardait toujours les nuages et Kakashi regarder ses pieds les mains dans les poches. Plus ils s'approchaient de la tour de l'Hokage, plus l'atmosphère se faisait lourde. L'enterrement se fit dans le plus grand silence religieux possible. Oharu était à coté de Kakashi et lui jetait des regards furtifs de temps à autre. Il avait le regard vide. Elle reporta son regard sur la pierre tombale et lorsqu'elle vu Kurenai s'approchait de la tombe, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur pour elle. Elle s'imaginait la douleur qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Oharu connaissait la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, mais pas celle d'un être aimé, chéri, adoré, adulé, sa propre moitié. A ces pensées, La jeune femme ressenti une violente douleur à la poitrine et pensa spontanément à Kakashi. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux « Mais... pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui ? ». Oharu demeura dubitative pendant toute la cérémonie. Plus tard, elle alla trouver Sakura :

– Salut Sakura.

– Hey ! Oharu, tu vas bien ?

– Ça peut aller.

– Triste journée hein...

– Oui... Je ne connaissais pas Asuma mais je savais qu'il était très ami avec Kakashi. Pauvre Kurenai...

– Oui, il faut la soutenir au maximum tu sais.

– J'essaierai, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

– Alors, que me vaut cette petite visite ? , demande la jeune disciple de l'Hokage, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

– Sakura, je t'ai observée lors de ton entraînement avec Kakashi-senseï. Et ta force m'a laissée perplexe. Comment fais-tu pour avoir une telle force ?

– Hmm... D'habitude je ne dirais pas mon secret... Mais j'hésite... Pourquoi ? En aurais-tu besoin ?

– Et bien, je me concentre uniquement sur le combat rapproché, je m'applique donc au taijutsu et j'avouerais que ce petit plus m'aiderait beaucoup.

– Hmm... Je ne sais pas Oharu...

Sakura réfléchit quelques instants puis :

– Écoute, je veux bien te donner quelques bases mais après, ça sera à toi de voir ok ?

– Ça marche !

– Très bien, je te tiendrais au courant d'accord ?

– Merci Sakura, dit Oharu en s'inclinant.

– Euh..., Sakura était étonnée du geste, mais de rien ! C'est naturel entre amies ! Bon j'y vais ! A plus tard !

Sakura partit en courant tandis que Oharu resta clouée sur place par les dernières paroles de sa camarade : « C'est naturel entre amies... Sakura me considère donc comme une amie ? ». Cette pensée fit gentiment sourire Oharu.

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets décida tout de même de commencer son propre entraînement, dès l'après-midi. Ca lui changerait surement les idées. « Et si j'essayais... de me réveiller... Hmm, ça fait tellement longtemps... et c'est si dur... » Elle se gifla mentalement : « Oharu tu veux devenir forte ou pas ? ». Elle se posa d'abord quelques minutes pour se remémorer tout ce que sa grand-mère lui avait appris. Elle essayait de se concentrer mais en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser le bel argenté de ses pensées.

– Grrr, ça m'énerve !, ragea-t-elle en s'allongeant violemment sur l'herbe encore fraiche.

Elle regardait les nuages, pensive. Elle aimait bien les nuages. Mais le temps était à l'entrainement. Il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire des missions avec Kakashi, encore une fois. Cette idée l'a fit sourire et ses esprits s'envola encore une fois vers l'argenté. Elle se résolu à se concentrer définitivement sur son chakra. Seulement, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup utiliser ses pouvoirs héréditaires. D'une part, elle avait encore du mal à les contrôler et d'autre part, ses pouvoirs lui rappelaient trop son enfance adorable passée aux côtés de sa grand-mère qui aimait lui apprendre des tas de choses. Cependant, elle avait changé de ville et changé de vie et voulait devenir plus forte. Il fallait qu'elle mette de côté son enfance si elle voulait avancer et devenir plus forte.

– Bon allez, un peu de courage.

Elle vérifia encore une fois, personne aux alentours. Elle s'assit en tailleur et relia ses deux mains devant son estomac. Elle prépara son signe : elle croisa tous ses doigts sauf les deux annulaires qu'elle dirigea vers le haut, les laissant se toucher. Ensuite, elle imagina une couronne faite à partir de pétales de fleur rose qui tournait autour de sa tête. Puis, petit à petit, elle fut entourée d'une aura de chakra rose. Ses cheveux poussaient et devenaient blanc, sa peau brunissait à vue d'oeil et sa tunique changea de forme et de couleur. Une fois qu'elle sentit que son chakra circulait plus rapidement et que la couronne de fleurs qu'elle s'était imaginée avait enfin formé un joli nénuphar bien ouvert, elle ouvrit les yeux. Eux aussi, avaient viré de leur belle couleur bleu glace d'origine à une couleur plus vive : rose framboise.

Elle se leva et contempla lentement le monde à travers ces nouveaux yeux si peu utilisés malgré tout leur potentiel. Elle pouvait à présent voir toutes sortes de mouvements. Elle pouvait apercevoir la circulation des arbres, des racines, des animaux, et même les flux de vent. Après avoir discerné toute la nature qui se présentait tout autour d'elle, elle examina ses mains. Elle voyait son chakra circuler avec forces et pulsations. Elle pouvait voir les plus infimes perturbations de chakra. La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc était en contact avec tout ce qui l'entourait, plutôt paradoxal pour une jeune fille qui d'habitude ne fait jamais (ou presque) attention à rien en temps normal. Elle était consciente de tout, d'absolument tout, que ce soit des bruits, des mouvements, des être vivants. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la terre et la nature.

Elle voulut tester si elle arrivait à maitriser un minimum ce pouvoir. Elle s'approcha d'un grand arbre, posa sa main dessus et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait la sève battre l'écorce de l'arbre, comme son sang. Elle se concentra davantage afin de bouger les racines du gigantesque végétal. Tout d'un coup, il y eut des racines qui sortaient du sol accompagnées d'un grand craquement sourd. Oharu s'amusa un peu avec ses racines, pour voir si elles lui obéissaient ce qui ne fut pas de suite le cas. Elle du faire plusieurs tentatives avant d'y arriver. Une fois ce petit entrainement fini, elle remit les racines à leurs places respectives. Puis, elle s'attaqua au vent. Elle prit place au milieu de la petite clairière et se concentra sur le vent qui heurtait doucement sa peau. Elle tenta de provoquer une énorme bourrasque. Et c'est seulement au bout d'une heure qu'elle arrivera à changer la puissance du vent.

Elle se balada parmi les arbres, et essaya de « communiquer » avec eux afin de savoir s'il y avait un courant d'eau non loin de là. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'observe, elle rencontra un point d'eau. Oharu adorait l'eau. Elle la manipulait avec une facilité incroyable. Elle se mit à marcher dessus, lentement, comme si l'eau était aussi fragile que du cristal. Puis, d'un seul mouvement de main, elle fit virevolter et danser l'eau tout autour d'elle. Elle apercevait les poissons, les mouvements infimes que l'eau dessinait. Elle resta longtemps sur cette petite rivière à jouer avec l'eau et improviser des attaques avec. Elle était en complète osmose et n'avait aucun souci à dompter cet élément contrairement au feu qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à manipuler.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi a inventer diverses attaques grâce à la nature. Puis, vers la fin de l'après midi, elle envoya un immense flux de chakra dans son crâne pour rompre la métamorphose, ce qui l'a fit s'évanouir. A son réveil, le soleil se couchait, et l'air se faisait frais. Allongée dans l'herbe, la jeune femme frissonnait de froid et se sentait faible. Elle regarda sa peau et eu la confirmation qu'elle était redevenue normal car sa peau était redevenue claire.

Les jours qui suivirent, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de missions, elle venait s'entrainer dans se coin reculé de Konoha. Elle voulait tellement devenir forte qu'elle donnait coeur et âme. Sa persévérance a porté ses fruits car elle fit beaucoup de progrès : elle pouvait désormais manipuler la nature à sa guise avec juste quelques mouvements de mains et en restant à sa place. Lorsqu'elle exerçait ses mouvements de contrôle, elle mettait en place une sorte de parade, de danse qui harmonisait le tout. Elle bougeait bras et jambes dans une finesse et une élégance incomparable. Le seul problème était qu'elle s'évanouissait toujours lors de la rupture du « sort ». Elle le travailla les jours qui suivirent. Elle alternait entre concentrations et évanouissements ce qui, au final, l'épuisait beaucoup. Mais elle allait persévérer afin de bien contrôler son pouvoir qu'elle avait fini par accepter.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** La suite demain ou jeudi !


	15. Discussions et révélations douloureuses

**Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre de taille moyenne... J'ai rien à dire dessus.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Oharu s'entrainait sans relâche. Toutes les après midi creux qu'elle devait combler, elle le faisait en manipulant la nature. Un matin, comme la plupart des matins, elle fut convoquée par l'Hokage. En sortant du bureau de Tsunade-sama, elle croisa Sakura :

- Tiens Oharu ! Tu viens pour une mission ?

- Hmm oui, très simple apparemment. Je dois aider une vieille dame.

- Ah oui, une mission bateau quoi.

- Oui, mais je t'avoue que j'aimerai bien avoir des missions qui correspondent plus à mon grade...

- Oui je comprends tout à fait.

- Bon, je suis désolée Sakura-san mais je dois y aller, plus tôt ça serait fait mieux ce sera...

- Attends Oharu-san ! Je voulais de dire quelque chose ! L'autre jour, tu m'avais demandait si je pouvais te filer quelques tuyaux.

- Oui ?

- Et bien cette après-midi ça irait ?

- Hmmm, je ne pense pas que cette mission me prenne toute la journée donc disons pour 15h ?

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

- Ça marche.

En effet, comme Oharu s'y attendait, la mission était toute simple : retrouver les poules de la vieille dame. Oharu fit tout son possible pour rester aimable bien qu'au fond elle, tout bouillonnait. Elle en avait ras-le-bol de faire des missions ridicules et pour un ninja de base. Elle voulait de l'action ! En repartant chez elle, elle donna un grand coup de poing à un arbre se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle essaya tout de même de se calmer et prit la décision d'aller parler à l'Hokage lors de la prochaine mission. L'heure de rencontre arrivée, Oharu courra pour rejoindre Sakura qui devait surement l'attendre.

- Sakura-saaaan ! , cria-t-elle, excuse-moi pour le retard.

- T'inquiète, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'attends. Alors qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?

- Hmm... Et bien comment t'y prends-tu pour donner des coups si puissant rien qu'avec tes membres ?

- Et bien, ça n'est pas évident tu sais.

- … J'aimerais essayer.

- Très bien alors je t'explique vite fait. Déjà, il faut que tu saches que seule la pratique te fera progresser. De plus, la force peut varier selon la personne. Il faut juste que tu arrives à concentrer une grande partie de ton chakra dans un de tes membres, au poing par exemple !

- Hmm, je vois, je vais tenter.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, Sakura cotcha Oharu. Elle était très maladroite pour ce genre de chose et se fit beaucoup d'égratignures. Elle avait les mains en sang et quelques os broyés. Sakura dut la soigner à plusieurs reprises. A la fin de l'entraînement, les deux jeunes filles mourraient de faim. Comme Sakura aimait beaucoup la cuisine de Oharu, cette dernière décida de l'inviter à manger chez elle. Sakura en était ravie.

Arrivées chez la jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur prune, Sakura se posa sur la canapé, suivit de Oharu.

- Pffiou, ca fait du bien de se poser, s'exprima Sakura.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- C'est mignon chez toi, fit remarquait la jeune fille aux cheveux rose tout en examinant l'appartement.

- Merci, répondit-elle tout souriante. Un repas végétarien ça te dit ?

- Ah oui ça ne me changera pas comme ça vu que je fais attention à ma ligne.

- Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin tu sais.

- Oh si il faut que je devienne encore plus belle et plus svelte.

- … Si tu le dis.

- C'est sur que roulée comme tu es, tu ne dois pas connaître ça, fit remarquer Sakura en rigolant.

- Oh tu sais moi... Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à mon physique.

- Oui mais en attendant tu t'habilles vraiment bien.

- Euh... tu trouves ?

- Oui ! J'aime beaucoup le mélange noir et bleu.

- Bah... Merci.

Oharu se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois le repas préparé et servit, les filles se mirent à table et la discussion fut au rendez-vous :

- Ahlala... Demain c'est déjà la Saint Valentin...

- Ah oui... J'aime pas trop cette fête.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je la trouve inutile et futile.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien. J'aimais offrir des chocolats à Sasuke-kun...

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

- Oui... Et le suis toujours malheureusement, répondit-elle tristement. Et toi tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

- Euh... Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Non ! la jeune fille parut gênée.

- Ah oui ? Et qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qui te mets mal à l'aise, demanda Sakura avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long.

- Personne, en plus je ne sais pas si je peux parler d'amour.

- Personne dis-tu ? Alors pourquoi tu affirmes ma question en disant que tu ne sais pas de quels sentiments il s'agit entre vous deux ? Allez c'est qui ?

Oharu avait réussi à attiser la curiosité de Sakura.

- Hmm non, dit Oharu en faisant mine de réfléchir, je ne suis amoureuse de personne...

- C'est Naruto ?

- Nooon !, s'esclaffa Oharu, il est trop jeune et trop puéril dans sa tête !

- Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Serait-ce Shikamaru ? Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux et il est très mature.

- Non, répondit la deuxième jeune femme entre deux bouchées.

- Hmmm..., fit Sakura après quelques minutes de silence, ne serait-ce pas Kakashi-senseï ?

Oharu s'étouffa lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom. Elle devint également très vite rouge et avait baissé les yeux afin de fermer la conversation. La couleur pâle de sa peau la trahissait trop souvent à son goût.

- Gagné ! C'est donc de Kakashi-senseï dont tu es amoureuse ! C'est vrai qu'il est mystérieux lui ! Tout comme toi. Je ne sais pas à quoi il peut ressembler dans la vie de tous les jours. Et puis il parle si peu ! Mais il m'a l'air attentionné. Peut-être un peu pervers sur les bords avec tous ses livres érotiques.

- …

- Euh... Oharu ? Ça va ?

- Moui..., elle était toujours aussi rouge et mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, dit Sakura en posant la main sur l'épaule de Oharu, je sais garder un secret et je te promets que ce que je viens d'apprendre restera entre nous.

- Merci

- Cela dit, il n'est pas un peu trop vieux pour toi ?

- Comment ça trop vieux ?

- Et bien il a trente ans quand même...

- Autant ?

- Oui.

Oharu avait réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait rien de son amant si ce n'est les courbes de son corps et les gémissements qu'elle avait pu entendre. Elle comprit davantage que s'il ne voulait rien lui dire sur sa vie privée, c'est qu'il n'en éprouvait pas moins envers elle. Le fait qu'une personne sache une part aussi intime d'elle l'a mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise et ne pu reteindre des larmes qui coulaient, ce que Sakura remarqua. Elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'excusa.

- Oharu-san ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Désolée, ça m'arrive jamais en temps normal de pleurer devant quelqu'un. Ça se voit que je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en rigolant.

Sakura s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer. Elle décida de ne plus aborder le sujet de Kakashi... pour ce soir.

- Moi, je pense que Lee va venir m'offrir des tonnes de fleurs et que Naruto va trouver un moyen pour m'inviter au restaurant et il va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

- Pourquoi tu déclinerais son invitation ?, demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Et bien, pour être franche avec toi, j'aime beaucoup Naruto, il a muri et est devenu fort. Mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner des faux espoirs.

- Il a du comprendre depuis le temps que tu ne l'aimes pas, non ?

- Surement, mais j'aime pas m'avouer vaincue, rigola-t-elle.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe la Saint Valentin ici ?

- Dans Konoha ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, les filles offrent des chocolats qu'elles ont fait elle-même et les garçons offrent des fleurs. Après il peut y avoir des soirées restaurant et autre petites activités partagées entre amoureux si plus et affinités.

- Ok.

La soirée se termina très bien, les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien mangé et bien discuté. Oharu se sentait très proche de Sakura et inversement et leur lien se fortifiait de jour en jour. Elles s'entendaient à merveille.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsque les filles se quittèrent. Une fois Sakuta partie, Oharu prit son courage à deux bras et mis du temps pour tout ranger et laver.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se détendre un peu avant d'aller au lit. Lorsqu'elle prit sa douche, elle ferma les yeux et laissa libre court à son imagination qui la mena directement vers un argenté (tiens donc). Elle s'imagina sous la douche avec lui, il la caressait sensuellement, il disait qu'il avait envie d'elle, ils gémissaient. Dans son fantasme, elle pouvait voir le visage de Kakashi, il était beau, magnifiquement beau, un visage doux et calme. Après s'être caressé copieusement, il la prit en dessous des fesses pour la plaquer contre le mur, enrouler ses jambes autour d'elle et lui faire l'amour tendrement sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur leur deux corps unis.

Oharu poussa un petit cri d'étonnement qu'elle étouffa quand elle se rendit compte du « rêve » qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle tenta de se changeait les idées et alla se coucher. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour fêter la Saint Valentin avec Kakashi ou au moins lui donner quelque chose, ce qui semble plus probable. Elle se résolu enfin :

- Demain, je me lève tôt et lui fait des chocolats, décida-t-elle.


	16. Mot de l'auteur

Hi ! Hi...

Ca fait longtemps hein ? Au moins un mois et demi je dirais. Je vous prie de mexcuser de ma si longue absence et vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Tout dabord, j'étais (et le suis toujours) vers la fin de ma deuxième année et j'avais un petit rapport de recherches à rendre. J'ai du donc le rédiger, le mettre jour, l'améliorer surtout, etc... Ceci ma pris deux semaines environ. Ensuite, il y a eu une petite pluie de contrôle de fin de diplôme, il fallait donc que je révise. Ajoutez à ça ma préparation pour le stage ainsi que le départ de la ville où je faisais mes études et vous comprendrez que j'ai été un peu over-bookée =).

Je suis actuellement en deuxième semaine de stage et il m'en reste 14 (13 et demie si on compte celle-ci ^^). Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de travail à fournir à côté et j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fan-fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis deux ans déjà !

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, voici le premier volet de la Saint Valentin. Le deuxième est déjà écrit mais pour me laisser de la marge, je le mettrais plus tard comme vendredi surement =). Sinon je peux vous dire qu'on a franchi la moitié de l'histoire (et oui déjà) et que la suite va aller de révélations en confusions et en surprises.

Je n'en dit pas plus et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre malgré mon long silence. Je vous remercie pour cette patience dont vous faite part et surtout dont vous avez fait part. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante.

Amicalement, KenMei.


	17. La plus belle des Saint Valentin  I

Le lendemain matin, Oharu fut très matinale et s'était levé à 5h30 du matin. Elle se dirigea directement dans sa petite cuisine pour se laver les mains et commencer la fabrication de ses chocolats.

Après une heure de travail et plein de petites boules de chocolat appétissantes, Oharu s'étira avant de sauter dans la douche pour enfin se laver. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle se précipita dehors sachant qu'il restait 15 minutes pour aller rejoindre Kakashi.

Pendant le trajet, elle s'entraîna :

- Salut Kakashi ! Ça te dit des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin ? Pfff ça craint... Kakashi-senseï, veuillez accepter ses chocolats que j'ai préparé pour vous pour fêter la Saint Valentin... Non trop solennel ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin Kakashi-senseï... Pfff c'est nul ! Merde !

Elle arriva vers la stèle, haletante. Kakashi était déjà parti...

- Et merde !, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant contre la pierre.

Elle s'appuya contre et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise par terre, les genoux pliés et la tête baissée. Elle était franchement déçue de l'avoir loupé de si peu. Soudain un rire retentit aux alentours.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?, demanda l'homme, Ça fait au moins 5 bonnes minutes que je t'observe.

- Hein ?, Oharu était surprise par l'arrivée inopinée de ce dernier.

Elle vit un homme grand doté de beaux cheveux argentés. Elle rougit fortement à l'idée qu'elle a été observée dans une telle situation.

- Euh... Je... je..., balbutia-t-elle énormément génée.

- Hmm ?

- Tenez !, dit la jolie jeune femme en tendant précipitamment ses deux bras en avant pour offrir le cadeau.

- Hmm ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Joy... Joyeux Saint Valentin !

- Oh pitié... Pas ces bêtises...

Oharu releva la tête, visiblement vexée et attristée. Elle croisa le regard de Kakashi. Celui ci avait été étonné de sa réaction, elle qui d'habitude était si renfermée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il prit quand même le cadeau. C'était un petit rectangle emballé dans du papier rouge brillant qui était lui même entouré d'un ruban doré. Kakashi déballa son cadeau avec soin et vu que c'était des petits chocolats aussi mignons que ronds. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché malgré tout par l'attention de la jeune fille.

- C'est toi qui les as faits ?

Oharu opina du chef tandis que Kakashi en goutait un.

- Hmm ! Ils sont délicieux !

- Me... merci...

La jeune prune avait toujours la tête baissée pour dissimuler ses jours rouges. Elle sourit à l'entente du compliment. Kakashi posa son cadeau sur la stèle pour s'approchait de la jeune femme. Arrivée devant elle, il mit sa main sous son menton afin de le soulever. Oharu était toujours aussi rouge ce qui fit à nouveau sourire le Juunin.

- Ça ne va pas miss ?

- Si si ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Kakashi s'approcha davantage et passer ses mains atour de ses hanches pour la coller à lui. Il approcha son visage du sien, collant son front au sien : « Merci Oharu ». La concernée sourit timidement puis ferma les yeux dans l'attente d'un baiser de la part de son senseï. Celui ci sourit en voyant la délicate demande qu'était en train de faire le jeune femme. Il vérifia que ses yeux étaient toujours clos avant de descendre son masque. Il fit migrer une de ses mains qui était dans le dos de la jeune fille sur l'une de ses joues puis, il l'embrassa tendrement. Oharu le serra fort contre elle, ne voulant jamais cesser ce baiser si délicieux. Kakashi rompu l'adorable lien puis lui dit :

- Viens chez moi vers 19h.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question et sois au rendez-vous, lui dit-il, front contre front, un doigt sur les lèvres si douces de la jeune femme pour la faire taire.

Il partit en direction de la forêt, adressant un clin d'œil à son élève et en remontant son masque tout en faisant bien attention à ce que la jeune fille ne voie rien. Oharu restait là où elle était, bouche bée. Elle resta quelques temps devant la stèle sans vraiment penser. Elle retourna chez elle, perdue dans ses esprits.

- Eh Oharu ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Ça ne va pas ? Demanda une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Hein ? Euh si si, je suis juste un peu pensive, rassura l'autre demoiselle.

- Hmm... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oh rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si si, viens par là, je t'invite à boire un truc.

Les jeune filles se posèrent dans un genre de petite auberge et commencèrent à discuter :

- Alors ? Tu vas faire quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin toi Sakura ?

- Hmm oui, j'ai acheté une petite boîte de chocolat pour Naruto et Saï. Tu m'accompagneras ?

- Si tu veux.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Et bien ? Tu as fait quelque chose ?

- Non, grogna-t-elle d'un air de « fous-moi la paix ».

- Même pas avec Kakashi-senseï ? Avait-elle demandé avec un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Si... Je me suis levée super tôt ce matin pour lui faire des chocolats.

Elle avait dit ces mots tête baissée. Sakura souriait car elle était contente que son senseï puisse s'entendre avec une fille aussi agréable bien que mystérieuse elle aussi. Au bout d'une heure de monologue de Sakura, les filles se levèrent afin d'aller donner les chocolats de Sakura.

Arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement de Saï, Sakura frappa trois coups. Même après 3 minutes d'attente, la porte resta fermée.

- Bon et bien tant pis pour lui, je lui donnerais plus tard. Allons chez Naruto.

- Ok.

Cette fois, le destinataire était chez lui :

- Sakura ? Et... Oharu c'est ça ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Naruto, répondit Sakura.

- Aaah merci Sakura-chan ! Euh moi par contre je n'ai rien..., dit-il tout gêné.

- Et bien on a qu'à faire comme d'habitude, un restaurant, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ok, disons à ce soir chez Ichiraku ?

- Ça m'ira. A ce soir 19h ?

- A ce soir ! Au revoir Oharu.

- Salut Naruto-kun !

Les filles se séparèrent vers midi. Oharu alla chez elle pour manger un tout petit truc. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas dormit la nuit précédente, elle s'allongea sur son petit canapé rouge et regarda par la fenêtre. Petit à petit, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et elle s'endormit lentement.

« Toc toc toc »

« Toc toc toc »

« Toc toc toc »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce satané bruit ? », pensa-t-elle en se retournant violemment contre la fenêtre.

- Un oiseau ? Une mission peut-être ?

Elle eut du mal à se lever. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha le petit parchemin du cou de l'oiseau et s'appuya contre la fenêtre.

« _Oharu, pour ce soir, je te conseilles de te mettre sur ton 31._

_Amicalement, Kakashi_ »

- Sur mon 31 ? Il se fout de moi ? Je n'ai rien du tout à me mettre...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son armoire. Elle n'avait effectivement rien à se mettre. Et pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de s'habiller correctement ? Bon, peut importe, ce qui l'intéressait avant tout, c'était de lui plaire même si l'amour ne fait pas parti de ses plans, elle aimait être regardée.

- Bon, quelle heure est-il ? 15H30 ? Bon, disons que j'ai environ 2h pour me trouver une robe convenable. Ça devrait suffire normalement. Elle prit son porte-monnaie qu'elle attacha à sa place habituelle : sa jambe droite. Une fois en ville, elle ne savait pas vraiment où allait. Elle hésita d'ailleurs à aller chercher Sakura lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle devait aider le Hokage. « Pas de bol ». Elle trouva sur son chemin une petite boutique pour femme et y entra.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la vieille dame assise derrière la caisse.

- Euh oui, ça serait pour une robe de soirée s'il vous plait, demanda timidement Oharu.

- Hmm, approchez jeune enfant.

Elle descendit de son tabouret pour examiner de plus près la jeune fille.

- Quels magnifiques cheveux avez-vous là, une très belle couleur qu'est la prune. Elle fait ressortir vos yeux bleus qui sont sublimes.

- Euh... merci...

- Vous êtes vraiment une très belle enfant. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui vous ira très bien.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique en clopinant à cause d'un de ses jambes. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une magnifique robe longue dont les tons tiraient sur un mélange de bleu et violet pastel.

- Essayez là ma petite.

- Euh… Très bien, Oharu parti dans la cabine d'essayage qui n'était en réalité que deux paravents disposés perpendiculairement.

- Elle vous va à ravir ma jolie !, s'exclama la vieille dame en rejoignant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

Oharu s'approcha d'un miroir et n'en revenait pas. C'est vrai qu'elle lui allait bien, cela mettait bien ses formes en valeurs et la rendait plus âgée. C'était une robe assez claire mais très sexy. Elle était décolletée devant comme derrière. On pouvait deviner que sa poitrine se faisait lourde et laissait apparaître son dos jusqu'au bas de ses reins. La jeune fille fut immédiatement conquise.

- Je vais la prendre.

- C'est une sage décision mon enfant.

Elle paya la robe de soirée et sortit du magasin. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle alors que cela faisait à peine trois quarts d'heure qu'elle était sortie. Elle se dirigea vers les bois pour y trouver un peu de calme et pour pouvoir profiter de la nature.

- Et si je m'entrainais un tout petit peu ?

Elle rejoignit sa clairière habituelle et se transforma en « entité naturelle ».Elle maitrisait un peu mieux ses pouvoirs. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de l'eau et de la terre. En revanche, elle voulait finir d'apprivoiser le vent. Elle se concentra longtemps sur ce dernier. Puis, après trente minutes de concentration, elle se leva et fit quelques pas de « danse ». Lentement, elle se sentit léviter. Elle flottait à deux mètres du sol.

- Ouais ! J'ai réussit, s'écria-t-elle. J'ai juste à apprendre à me diriger avec le vent et je m'attaque au feu !

Elle regarda sa petite horloge et se rendit compte qu'il était 17h30 passé. Elle prit vite ses affaires et courra dans les rues de Konoha pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que son senseï lui préparait et cela l'excitait un peu, comme une gamine impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Arrivée chez elle, elle jeta ses affaires sur son lit et fila sous la douche. Une fois la douche finie, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette chaude qu'elle avait mis à chauffer sur le chauffage et se dirigea dans sa chambre encore mouillée. Elle déplia soigneusement sa robe et l'étala sur son lit, elle croisa les bras et pensa un soupçon fière d'elle même : « C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique ». Elle voulait vraiment être parfait pour une fois. Elle prit le temps de passer une crème parfumée à la rose et de mettre un joli boxy en dentelles violet foncé. Puis, elle enfila doucement sa robe devant son grand miroir fixé sur son armoire. Elle s'admira encore une fois vêtue de la robe et de la serviette en guise de coiffure. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se maquiller légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop vulgaire alors elle choisit de l'argenté pour mettre sur ses yeux et un gloss plutôt léger pour ses lèvres. Une fois satisfaite de son maquillage, elle déroula la serviette de ses cheveux pour pouvoir les sécher et leur donner un joli pli.

Il était 19h10 lorsqu'elle eut tout fini. Elle s'empressa de prendre son petit sac à main et de mettre ses ballerines et se dépêcha d'aller chez Kakashi. Pour ne pas perdre trop de temps et surtout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle sauta de toit en toit. Il était 19h20 quand elle s'appuya contre la cloison à côté de la porte de l'appartement de l'argenté pour reprendre son souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte. Un homme bien habillé se présenta devant elle. Il était vêtu d'une chemise légère et blanche et d'un pantalon noir des plus banals.

* * *

La suite vendredi 15 avril 2011 ;)


	18. La plus belle des Saint Valentin II

**Note de l'auteur :** Apparemment, beaucoup d'entre vous ont était déstabiliser par le fait que Kakashi soit habillé "banalement". J'ai peut-être une explication à cela. Le matin, il avait dit à Oharu que ce genre de fêtes ne l'intéressait pas trop et surtout qu'il n'y voyait pas d'intérêt. Alors il s'est habillé de manière classe sans être sur son 31 non plus. Il ne voulait pas être habillé en ninja en fait. C'est sur que comparé à Oharu qui a mis le paquet ça surprend...Je suis désolée si cela vous a déranger, c'en n'était pas le but.

J'espère que la deuxième partie vous plaira. Je préfère prévenir qu'il y a deux passages "lemon".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Kakashi eut du mal à croire que c'était bel et bien Oharu qui gisait devant lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait atteindre ce stade de la féminité, elle qui était si sauvage et violente. Il rougit légèrement sous son masque en voyant le généreux décolleté qui se présentait devant lui.

- Bonjour, dit timidement la jeune femme la tête tournait vers un côté, visiblement gênée.

- Tu es en retard Oharu.

- Ça vous arrive à vous aussi.

- Oui mais j'ai mes raisons.

- La belle excuse... Moi aussi j'ai mes raisons.

- Qui sont ?

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Cela dit, si cela vous dérange tellement, je peux partir senseï.

- Entre Oharu.

- Merci, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle déposa son petit sac sur le canapé qui se présentait juste devant elle et attendit. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, Kakashi avait put voir son dos ce qui ne le laissa pas insensible. Le fait de voir son dos nu lui avait donné un immense frisson de plaisir. La pièce était remplie de bougies qui vacillaient et il y avait une table dressée de deux couverts où reposaient quelques petites bougies. Oharu rougit légèrement face à cette atmosphère plutôt intime.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que je sois bien habillée ?

- Pour te remercier de ton geste. Tes chocolats étaient d'ailleurs très bon, merci.

- De rien... Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi nous sommes bien habillés ?

- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

- Non.

- Je t'ai invité pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, vu que c'est la Saint Valentin.

- Ah..., Oharu était très mal à l'aise et rougit fortement.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si si, c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- C'est ta première Saint Valentin ?

- Oui et alors ?

Oharu n'était vraiment pas du tout à l'aise. Kakashi s'approcha doucement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. « Détend toi Oharu, je ne vais pas te manger ».La jeune fille ne bougeait pas mais se sentait terriblement bien dans les bras du ninja copieur. Ce dernier retira son masque et lui posa de légers baisers sur les lèvres de la prune. Il remit son masque et assura les yeux en demi-lune :

- Ça va bien se passer, ce n'est qu'un repas après tout.

- Oui.

Tous deux s'installèrent à table après que Kakashi soit allé cherche le repas. Oharu ne savait pas quoi dire, d'habitude, quand il l'embrassait il partait directement après et cela lui évitait toutes indispositions. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence puis Kakashi rompu le silence :

- Permet moi de te dire que tu es magnifique ce soir Oharu.

- Euh... Merci.

- Le violet te va à ravir.

- …

Oharu n'était pas du tout habituée aux compliments.

- Tu aimes cuisiner n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, ma grand-mère et moi cuisinions beaucoup quand j'étais petite.

- Parle moi de ton passé un peu. Où as-tu grandit ?

- Mon passé est des plus banals vous savez et j'ai reçu l'ordre depuis toute petit de ne jamais dire où nous étions. Nos pouvoirs sont trop importants pour être divulgués à travers le monde.

- Vos pouvoirs ? Comment ça ?

Oharu se gifla mentalement pour avoir dit ça. Elle en avait déjà trop dit.

- Je ne veux pas vous l'expliquer, c'est secret défense.

- Est-ce en rapport avec ton magnifique chakra rose ?

- Peut-être, répondit la jeune femme froidement.

- Très bien, tu m'en parleras en temps voulu.

- Ou pas du tout.

- Mais tu sais, tu peux peut-être tirer un bon parti de se pouvoir pour t'en servir en combat.

- Je me suis déjà entraînée à ça étant petit. Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous porté à mon égard mais cela est et restera confidentiel. Vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre qu'il ne fait jamais désobéir aux règles.

- Hmm... Un lointain ami m'a dit un jour : « Ceux qui dans le monde des ninjas brisent les règles son appelés déchets mais ceux qui se fichent de leur compagnons sont pires que ça. »

- Obito ?

- C'est exact. Je ne voyais pas à quel point je tenais à lui et c'est à lui que je dois ma personnalité et mon sharingan.

- Certes. En revanche, il ne s'agit pas d'amitié ici mais juste de protéger mon clan.

- Très bien, je comprends ton choix. Tu as encore de la place pour le dessert ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hmm... Toujours, répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Pendant qu'il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, elle s'amusait avec son verre, sa tête calée sur son coude, lui même posé sur la table. Pourquoi avait-il fait la cuisine pour eux deux ? Pourquoi voulait-il fêter la Saint Valentin alors que le matin même il lui avait dit que c'était ridicule ? Elle ne le comprenait pas du tout à ça l'agaçait. Quand il fut de retour, Oharu releva subitement sa tête et se remit à table comme il faut ce qui fit rire Kakashi.

- Fatiguée ?

- Non, je dirais pensive plutôt.

- Ah ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Euh... Et bien... Je me demandais pourquoi vous avez voulu fêter la Saint Valentin alors que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fête.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pour te remercier des chocolats.

- Mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire autant.

- Tu aurais préféré des roses ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Un simple merci m'aurait convenu.

A la fin du repas, Oharu se sentait un peu mal. Elle qui avait pour habitude de manger léger avait trop mangé et avait mal au ventre. Elle s'excusa auprès de son senseï et sorti prendre l'air. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi débarrassa toute la table. Oharu était accoudée au balcon, tête plongée dans le vide. Elle sentit une main délicate qui vint lui caresser le dos. A ce contact, elle frissonna et releva brusquement la tête.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui merci.

Il se plaça derrière elle, fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille pour rejoindre ses poignets et posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules, regardant lui aussi les étoiles.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça senseï ?

- J'en ai envie, murmura-t-il.

- Pourtant vous m'avez dit que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi.

- En quoi te prendre dans mes bras est-ce une marque d'amour ?

- … En rien.

Oharu mentit. Pour elle, dès qu'il y avait contact, les sentiments ne tardaient jamais à s'en mêler.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Oharu ait froid. Elle décida alors de rentrer et s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés, regardant les bougies onduler. Kakashi s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses deux mains sur le mur, encadrant Oharu.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau, susurra-t-il.

- Et le repas ?

- Ce n'était qu'une partie.

Oharu sembla perturbée. En effet, la chemise de l'argenté était tellement fine qu'elle pouvait voir la silhouette de son torse grâce aux lueurs des bougies qui étaient derrière lui. Elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle plissa fort les yeux en s'interdisant ce genre de pensées et revint à la conversation.

- Et quelle est l'autre partie ?

- Mon corps, répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Hein ?, interrogea la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés.

- D'habitude c'est toi qui m'offre ton corps, ce soir, c'est mon tour.

- Euh... c'est que...je ne..., balbutia-t-elle affolée.

Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son torse. Elle sentit qu'il était chaud comme la braise. Elle voulu enlever son masque pour l'embrasser quand elle fut retenu fermement par le poignet.

- Tous sauf ça.

- Pardon..., s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle décida alors d'enlever sa chemise. Elle la déboutonna un par un, lentement et délicatement. Puis elle fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de son senseï. Elle embrassa son torse, le serra contre elle. Kakashi était aux anges, Oharu n'avait jamais été aussi démonstrative de son envie. Il entreprit alors de la déshabiller, lentement. Il fit glisser les fines bretelles de sa belle robe pastel et découvrit sa belle poitrine. Il la décolla de lui et la coinça un peu plus contre le mur afin de prendre ses seins dans ses mains. Oharu avait ses mains sur les épaules du bel homme et rougit fortement lorsqu'elle vu que son senseï avait sa tête entre ses seins et qu'il les embrassait passionnément.

- Ils sont magnifiques..., soupira-t-il, fiévreux.

Il embrassa encore et encore ses atouts puis continua langoureusement sur son ventre tout en caressant son dos. Oharu respirait fortement en laissant échapper quelques petits cris aigus de plaisir. Il fini de glisser la robe jusqu'à ses pieds, en prenant soin de caresser ses jambes si douces. Il remarqua son sous-vêtement qui était presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il l'a regarda avec envie, tout en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Oharu gémissait doucement, en s'agrippant aux cheveux argenté. Kakashi entreprit d'enlever son dessous. Il mit alors ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches et glissa ses doigts sous le fin tissu afin de le retirer. Il faisait face à une superbe vue qui mettait visiblement Oharu très mal à l'aise. En effet, elle se cacher avec ses jambes et ses mains. Conscient de sa gêne, Kakashi se releva et regarda Oharu dans les yeux qui fuyait son regard.

- J'ai envie de toi Oharu...

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire gémir Oharu qui à son tour fit tomber la chemise au sol et commença à défaire le pantalon tout en regardant l'homme Sharingan droit dans les yeux, bien qu'elle soit rouge pivoine.

- Moi aussi... J'ai envie de toi... Kakashi, dit-elle les yeux remplis de désir.

Ce dernier fut très étonné car d'une part, elle avait exprimé son envie et, d'autre part, elle l'avait appelé « Kakashi ». Une fois le pantalon défait, elle avait réussi à accéder à l'instrument du plaisir du jeune homme. Elle commença à le caresser quand il voulu riposter. Il écarta les jambes de sa dulcinée afin d'accéder à son plaisir et laissa entrer ses doigts au plus grand bonheur de Oharu. Elle décida alors de jouer avec l'érection de son partenaire, sourire aux lèvres. Tout deux se donnaient du plaisir mutuellement jusqu'au moment où Kakashi prit Oharu par la taille et la suréleva.

- Qui de nous deux va jouir en premier selon toi ? demanda le ninja copieur.

- Toi, répondit Oharu avec un sourire de défi.

Il l'a pénétra doucement, lentement et l'a plaqua davantage contre le mur pour commença les va et vient. Oharu relevait la tête, griffait le dos de son amant et l'embrassait malgré le masque.

- Kakashi... s'il te plait... laisse-moi t'embrasser...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... j'en ai envie !

- …

Il s'arrêta et la regarda assez méchamment.

- C'est ça ton prétexte pour voir mon visage ?

- Hein ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Éteins toutes les bougies si tu veux ou bien bandes-moi les yeux ! Je veux juste t'embrasser Kakashi, sentir le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes. C'est tout !

- Très bien, dit-il en se retirant, Rhabille-toi et pars chez toi.

- Quoi ? Juste pour un baiser tu me fous dehors ?

Elle se rhabilla vite fait et se dirigea vers la porte.

- T'es vraiment... dégueulasse ! Lui jeta-t-elle à la figure.

Kakashi n'était vêtu que de son boxer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il se précipita pour le fermer d'une main.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, juste un baiser. Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses quand on fait l'amour !

Oharu s'étonnait beaucoup de parler ainsi, elle qui d'habitude est si réservée.

- On ne fait pas l'amour Oharu on couche ensemble c'est différent.

- Peu importe, on se donne nos corps.

- Et ?

- Et cela implique qu'il faut limiter les contacts.

- Ah parce que faire l'amour, non pardon, coucher ensemble est selon toi, limiter les contacts ?

L'argenté ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fermer la porte à clé et prit violemment Oharu par le bras pour l'emmener au milieu du salon.

- Doucement ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Enlève-moi le masque, dit-il sérieusement.

- …. Ne le prends pas comme ça, je voulais juste t'embrasser..., elle s'était faite avoir.

- Et bien ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Enlève le masque !

- O... Ok.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains délicatement sur le visage de l'homme. Elle glissa le long de ses joues jusqu'à heurter le tissu qu'elle enleva doucement. Elle repositionna ses mains sur les joues du Juunin et l'embrassa tendrement puis plus passionnément. Prit par la fougue, Kakashi la déshabilla de nouveau pour ensuite allonger sur le tapis la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Il se débarrassa de son seul habit pour pouvoir s'allonger sur elle. Cette dernière frémit lorsqu'elle sentit le contact et la chaleur du corps de l'argenté.

- Toujours partante ?

Oharu répondit d'un signe de tête timide et ils recommencèrent leur union. Pendant l'acte, elle avait conservé les yeux fermés par respect pour Kakashi et n'avait pas pu voir dans quelle magnifique ambiance elle se trouvait. Kakashi y avait bien fait attention lui. Ils faisaient l'amour sur le tapis, entourés de milles et une bougie qui vacillaient et donnaient encore plus de chaleur à leur échange. Il l'a trouvait encore plus belle sous ces lueurs avec sa peau pâle.

Au bout d'une heure d'échange, malgré les efforts de Oharu, ce fut elle qui jouit en premier. Elle s'était d'ailleurs tellement retenue que l'orgasme fut très bruyant, ce qui ne dérangea pas Kakashi : elle avait perdu le pari...

* * *

Et à mardi pour la suite =D !


	19. Une journée rien qu'à eux

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre n'était pas du tou prévu. J'avais commencé par écrire le début puis au lieu de continuer l'histoire, j'ai continué le chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien clair lol. En tout cas, ça fera une petite aparté dans l'histoire =).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Kakashi avait senti Oharu frissonner. Il s'était alors levé pour lui prendre une couverture. Après avoir couvert la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit pour finir sa nuit. Il repensa encore et encore à cette nuit, les même phrases résonnaient dans sa tête : « Moi aussi... J'ai envie de toi... Kakashi », « Kakashi... s'il te plait... laisse-moi t'embrasser... ». Cela le perturbait, la manière de l'appeler, la manière qu'elle avait de le toucher. Ses pensées étaient accompagnées d'images. Il revoyait sans cesse le bassin de son amante onduler, son dos se cambrer, sa tête basculer en arrière, l'expression sur son visage. Il était hanté par l'image de son corps de femme prisonnier des lueurs des bougies. Avec toutes ces remémorations, un changement s'effectua entre ses jambes, ce qui le gêna quelque peu. Il prit son oreiller et se le plaqua contre le visage tout en poussant un grognement. Il le savait, il s'était attaché à elle. Rien que l'idée de ne plus la revoir lui faisait mal.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se leva, aussi nu qu'il était venu et se positionna sous la couverture, enlaçant Oharu contre elle. Cette dernière se réveilla et se tourna afin d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le bout de tissu et se força à ne pas tourner la tête. Ils restèrent tous deux éveillés et enlacés. Ce contact faisait un bien fou à Kakashi, il se sentait revivre, envahir par une douce chaleur.

Une heure plus tard, Kakashi se leva et alla se laver. Oharu n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au départ de l'argenté. Elle se leva à son tour, vêtit la chemise du jeune homme et se rendit sans réfléchir dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kakashi de dos, sous la douche. Elle ne voulait pas fermer la porte, elle voulait l'admirer encore un peu. Elle ferma doucement la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière. Son regard se porta d'abord sur son dos où les muscles étaient saillants, puis sur ses reins magnifiquement bien sculptés, puis s'attarda sur ses fesses qu'elle avait envie de prendre dans ses mains, comme elle le faisait quand ils faisaient l'amour...

Soudainement, Kakashi tourna la tête et vit que Oharu regardait une des ses parties intimes qu'étaient ses fesses. Il sourit et décida de se retourner entièrement pour voir sa réaction :

- Ce n'est pas mieux ça ?, dit il en montrant son phallus de la main.

La jeune femme prise sur le fait regarda Kakashi dans les yeux comme si elle était horrifiée et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas remit son masque. A peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur la partie basse de son visage qu'en une fraction de seconde, Oharu se tourna violemment vers la porte, si violemment qu'elle s'en cogna la tête. Elle était rouge de honte. « Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas vu qu'il me regardait ? Et puis, son visage... Il n'a toujours pas remit son masque ! Mais qu'elle nulle putain !». Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était comme tétanisée.

- Et bien, que t'arrive -t-il ?

- …

- Oharu ?

La jeune fille regardait fixement ses pieds ne sachant quoi faire. Kakashi sortit de la douche et rejoignit la jeune fille. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et dit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ri... rien. Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna t-elle timidement.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, répondit-il en la retournant face à lui. Enlève-moi cette chemise.

Kakashi positionna ses mains de part et d'autre du cou de la jeune demoiselle et fit glisser le vêtement par terre. Il voulu relever la tête de la jeune fille en soulevant son menton. Elle ne voulait pas regarder le visage de Kakashi pour lui montrer qu'elle était capable de s'en passer et se camoufla le visage de ses mains.

- Je ne suis pas agréable à regarder ? Demanda-t-il un peu moqueur.

- ….

- Oharu, regardes moi.

- Non.

- Regardes moi !, ordonna-t-il.

Le ton du jeune homme était tellement sévère qu'elle s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle avait d'abord dévié son regard et regardait l'eau qui coulait encore dans la douche. Après plusieurs remarques menaçante de l'argenté, elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder ailleurs. Ceci dura trois secondes puis dévia à nouveau son regard avant de tourner la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas à la fin ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres !

- Kakashi la serra contre lui comme pour s'excuser. Puis, il l'a prit par le bras.

- Viens te doucher avec moi.

Oharu le suivit sans rien dire. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Une fois sous la douche, la jeune fille bascula la tête en arrière pour recevoir le jet de l'eau sur la figure. Elle adorait l'eau, elle pouvait rester des heures sous la douche. Étant plus grand qu'elle, Kakashi interféra avec facilité le jet d'eau et embrassa sa dulcinée. A se contact, la jeune prune fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir se baiser. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes puis Oharu décrocha son regard sur le torse de son amant. Elle s'amusait à suivre du doigt les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son torse. Kakashi regardait ses mouvements puis il enferma la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. A nouveau, il souleva le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde. Cette fois ci, elle regarda ses lèvres, son nez, ses joues, elle scruta tout le bas de son visage tout en passant délicatement ses doigts.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous ne montrez jamais votre visage...

- Ah tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

- Vous êtes tellement beau... Vous avez un visage parfait...

- … Merci.

Il avait dit cette parole en embrassant l'intérieur de la main de la jeune fille. Puis, il en profita pour caresser délicatement la paume de sa main du bout de sa langue pour aller chevaucher l'intérieur de l'avant bras. Oharu frissonna à ce contact et gémit doucement.

- Tu as déjà couché sous la douche ?

- A-t-on déjà couché sous la douche ? Car je te rappelle que je n'ai couché qu'avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air presque accusateur.

- Et ça te déplait ?

- …, la jeune fille baissa les yeux, honteuse de ce qu'elle pensait : cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

- On va essayer alors..., susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il plaqua Oharu contre le mur et à nouveau, il s'entoura de ses jambes. Il se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux avant de commencer leur union. Pendant l'acte, Oharu ne cessa pas de l'embrasser et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux un instants. Oharu jubilait et Kakashi était vraiment comblé de bonheur. La jeune fille était étonnée de l'étreinte de Kakashi à la fin de leur osmose. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'attention de sa part.

Ils finirent par se doucher ensemble et s'habiller ensemble, tel un vrai couple. Oharu fit réchauffer les restes et mit la table. Le repas était plutôt conviviale, tout deux faisaient des efforts pour parler.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle bien qu'elle ne fut pas chez elle, elle alla s'assoupir sur le lit du jeune homme alors qu'il lisait son livre. Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, ce dernier alla la retrouver dans la chambre. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ferma son livre qu'il apposa contre l'une de ses joues et contempla la beauté endormie sur son lit. « Elle est magnifique... Une véritable déesse. » Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur prune. Il souriait tendrement. Il aurait voulu se glisser à côté d'elle et l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. « Arrête mon vieux, tu commences à devenir pathétique avec tes semblants de sentiments... Cela dit, j'aimerais bien un peu d'affection». Il s'allongea sur le lit puis se tourna vers elle. Il lui dégagea le visage de ses cheveux lentement afin de caresser la joue de la kunoichi. Celle ci se réveilla en douceur et vit Kakashi qui l'a regardait.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Bredouilla – telle.

- C'est toujours ma chambre à ce que je sache, répondit-il en souriant.

- Hmmm... Mais pourquoi vous me regardiez avec insistance alors ?

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies encore ?

- Parce que vous êtes mon sensei.

- Et je suis également ton amant.

- Oharu avait stoppé tous mouvements et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Kakashi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il s'était toujours mis à l'écart d'Oharu et là, subitement, il s'autoproclame amant.

- Je n'ai pas d'amant, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- J'entends par là qu'on couche ensemble.

- Ah oui bien sur. Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question : pourquoi vous me regardiez ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Vous m'énervez à éluder mes questions !, ragea-t-elle en tournant le dos à Kakashi.

- Et toi tu m'énerves à me vouvoyer, soupira-t-il. Je te regardais parce que tu es belle. Qu'y a t-il de mal à ça ?

- ….

Il s'allongea sur le dos, les deux mains derrière la tête et regardait le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, Oharu vint se mettre sur lui. Leurs visages était vraiment très proches.

- Tu ne remets pas ton masque ?

- Tu veux que je le remettes ?

- M'en fiche c'est ton visage.

- Très bien dans ce cas...

Il remit son masque le plus lentement possible espérant que Oharu réagirait. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Oharu retira son masque en disant « Tu es bien mieux sans ton truc... ». Kakashi sourit ce qui la fit complétement craquer. En effet, la kunoichi embrassa passionnément puis langoureusement son « amant » pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, elle se releva, lui sourit et sortit de la chambre pour quitter l'appartement. Elle en était sûre : elle s'était trop accrochée à lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, Oharu songeait à ce qui l'attendait avec Kakashi. Est ce qu'ils allaient rester des « amants » toutes leurs vies ? Allaient-ils se séparer un jour ? Et si il venait à mourir, que deviendrait-elle ? Elle n'envisageait pas de se mettre avec lui mais elle n'envisageait pas non plus de ne plus le voir... Elle ne rentra pas chez elle de suite afin de se changer les idées et s'installa sur le plus haut toit de Konoha pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

* * *

A jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite =D !


	20. Attaqua à Konoha !

**Réponse de l'auteur :**

*Wallaby-bleu* : Ne t'inquiète pas la voilà la suite =D !

*ai sama* : Ta review m'a réellement fait plaisir, ce sont des personnes comme toi qui me donne envie d'écrire davantage, d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et de rendre mon histoire plus intéressante. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire (ainsi qu'aux autres =) )

*reyeskakashi * : Ravie que ma fan fic te plaise =D !

*Mathilde* : Idem Mathilde

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et de me suivre comme par exemple Croow, reyeskakashi et Mathilde, je ferais de mon mieux pour que mon histoire vous plaise davantage :D.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ehé pile dans les temps, bon ok il me reste 10 minutes pour publier ma fanfic.

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un peu plus de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière osmose. En effet, Oharu croisait Kakashi de temps en temps dans la forêt. Leurs rencontres se ressemblaient presque toutes. Kakashi emmenait Oharu derrière un arbre, loin des regards et il l'embrassait à n'en plus finir se délectant des gémissements de la jeune fille. Parfois, leurs mains caressaient les parties intimes de l'autre, se perdaient sur leur corps. Une fois seulement, Kakashi avait cédé à ses pulsions et lui avait fait l'amour sur l'herbe. Il se remémorait souvent ce moment d'ailleurs, il adorait l'idée de l'avoir fait en pleine nature.

Cependant, cela faisait bien trois semaines que Oharu ne se sentait pas très bien. En effet, de temps à autre, elle rejetait ses repas. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas au début, elle avait d'abord pensé à une maladie et se soignait comme elle pouvait avec des herbes ou des soupes. Or, cela faisait trop longtemps pour être une simple maladie passagère. Elle décida alors d'aller voir l'Hokage afin de rester discrète : elle était sûre que sa « maladie » ne s'ébruiterait pas même si elle faisait énormément confiance à Sakura.

Un matin, Oharu se leva tôt et se rendit à la Tour. Elle informa Shizune qu'elle souhaitait voir Tsunade-sama. Shizune comprit d'après l'expression faciale de Oharu que c'était assez sérieux. Elle fit entrer Oharu dans la pièce principale et referma la porte derrière elle avant d'être invitée à sortir pour laisser les deux femmes entre elles.

- Salut Oharu, fit Tsunade en baillant, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci...

- Alors que me veux-tu ?

- Et bien... Je viens vous voir car cela fait trois semaines environs que je suis malade et je n'arrive pas à guérir. Je me suis dit... que peut-être vous pourrez... m'aider.

- Hmmm, dit-elle en croisant ses mains devant sa bouche, décrit moi les symptômes...

- Et bien, j'ai souvent la tête qui tourne... Je rends de temps en temps mes repas... J'ai quelques douleurs... C'est assez confus...

- Bien, suis-moi dans la pièce à côté.

La pièce avait un haut plafond. Il y avait une gigantesque bibliothèque où étaient plus ou moins rangés des livres sur la médecine, les poisons, les techniques médicales, l'anatomie. Au milieu, gisait une table d'auscultation à côté d'une autre table où étaient disposés maints accessoires médicaux.

- Allonge-toi sur cette table, ordonna l'Hokage.

Oharu s'exécuta. Le chef du village lui examina d'abord la gorge, puis écouta sa respiration. Elle dénoua ensuite son kimono afin d'avoir accès au buste de la jeune femme. Elle ausculta ensuite le ventre : elle appuyait fermement à divers endroit, regardant les expressions de Oharu. Visiblement son ventre était gonflé et dur. Après quelques minutes :

- Ma petite, tu n'es pas malade...

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu ça avant. J'ai forcément attrapé un truc !

- Oui tu as attrapé un truc comme tu dis... Un gros truc. Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

- J'ai 20 ans dans quelques semaines.

- Hmm...

- Tsunade-sama, je vous en supplie... Dites moi ce que j'ai que je me soigne... C'est très désagréable et cela m'inquiète ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses avant bras.

- Oharu...

- Oui ?

- Tu es enceinte...

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Tu attends un enfant et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tu devrais accoucher dans 5 mois environ.

- Mais... Comment ça se fait... ?

- Ah ah ! Rigola Tsunade, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin tout de même.

- Pardon..., Oharu rougit fortement. Mais... Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte, je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je... Quelle merde... Je ne veux pas d'enfant moi...

Oharu se laisse tomber sur la table et mis ses mains sur ses yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire ? L'enfant était bel et bien de Kakashi mais il ne voulait pas d'une relation stable alors qu'allait-il dire si il apprenait qu'il allait être père ? La jeune fille était déjà perdue dans ses pensées et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues, même si elle n'était pas seule.

- De qui est l'enfant Oharu ?

- De... de personne, Oharu parti littéralement en sanglots qu'elle ne put retenir.

- Oharu ? De qui est l'enfant ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, il m'en voudra...

- Oharu si tu es venue me voir c'est bien pour une raison. Et cette raison est que tu ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, marmonna la jeune demoiselle.

- Alors dis-moi qui est le père de cet enfant.

- C'est... c'est..., elle prit une profonde respiration, Hatake Kakashi.

- Ah... Très bien... Ceci restera entre toi et moi. Mais si tu veux un conseil, réfléchis bien avant de lui annoncer, si tu en as l'intention. De toute manière il le saura un jour ou l'autre.

- Sauf si je quitte Konoha…

A ces paroles, Tsunade ne put réprimer un soupir de désolation. Oharu descendit lentement de la table, encore sous le choc. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle remercia l'Hokage et rentra chez elle en trainant les pieds, définitivement perdue dans sa réflexion.

- Comment je vais faire... Je ne ferais pas une bonne mère, j'en ai même pas eu. Et puis, j'aime pas les enfants, je ne sais pas comment l'éduquer ! Je ne saurais pas quoi faire s'il pleure ou s'il lui arrive quelque chose... Et puis en plus d'avoir une mauvaise mère, il n'aura pas de père...

Elle rentra chez elle, se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva bizarrement changée. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et fixa le plafond pendant un long moment.

Quelques semaines passèrent et Oharu ne savait toujours pas comment annoncer cette « terrible nouvelle » à Kakashi. Elle se demandait si au final il devait vraiment être au courant. Mais comme c'était lui le père. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regarder son ventre et de se remémorer tous leurs moments passés ensemble. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait « quelqu'un » qui était là, dans son ventre, qu'il y avait un cœur qui battait, une vie. Souvent, elle se regardait en sous vêtements dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se regarder, elle ne se regardait même jamais et n'avait donc par conséquent pas remarqué sa prise de poids. Visiblement, Kakashi non plus n'avait pas remarqué. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dévêtue depuis la Saint Valentin. En effet, son ventre commençait à devenir rond et il fallait qu'elle le cache absolument si elle voulait tenir sa grossesse secrète.

- Ça va être difficile voir même improbable mais pour le moment on fera comme ça.

Elle essaya de nouer un tissu autour de sa taille pour écraser son ventre mais cela avait pour effet d'accentuer ses rondeurs. Elle réfléchi et tenta avec des bandages. Elle prit un rouleau neuf et l'enroula autour de son ventre en prenant bien soin de serrer. Une fois le résultat escompté, elle s'habilla.

Un matin, après s'être bandé le ventre, elle s'allongea sur son lit regardant par la fenêtre quand tout à coup, un énorme bruit sourd accompagné d'un tremblement retentit. Affolée, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle scruta l'horizon cherchant un quelconque signe en vain. Elle prit son sabre et sorti de son appartement.

Dehors, un mur failli s'abattre sur elle mais elle l'évita facilement. Elle voyait les habitants de Konoha s'affoler et décida de les accompagner hors de Konoha afin de les mettre hors de danger. Après avoir isolé une partie de la population non loin d'une des portes principale, elle décida de se rendre à la source de ce raffut. Elle sauta de toits en toits, de plus en plus vite. Lors de son escapade, elle aperçut Sakura en train de soigner une petite fille :

- Sakura-san ?

- Oharu-san ! Ouf tu es saine et sauve.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est inquiétant.

- Sakura ! Oharu ! Ça va ? , fit une voix derrière les jeunes filles.

- Iruka-sensei... Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

- C'est l'akatsuki, ils attaquent le village pour capturer Naruto.

- L'akatsuki ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes filles horrifiées.

- Hmmm, grommela Oharu, j'en ai entendu parler... On n'est pas dans la merde avec ça...

- L'alerte générale ne devrait pas tarder à être sonnée : Tsunade-sama est déjà au courant.

- J'en reviens pas qu'ils soient carrément venus ici..., rétorqua Sakura.

- Tu devrais aller donner un coup de main à l'hôpital Sakura.

- Ok. Oharu, fais bien attention à toi ok ?

- Ça marche !

Sakura sauta dans les airs pour atteindre un toit et parti à toute allure. Une autre explosion retentit. Oharu décida d'aller voir ce qui se passe mais sans plus tarder.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle stoppa net : une partie du village était ravagé. Elle resta bouche bée devant l'horreur de la situation. Au loin, elle vit trois corps allongés sur les gravas. Elle sauta du toit sur lequel elle se trouvait et atterrit sur le sol tout en souplesse. Elle se rapprochait de ces silhouettes lorsque l'une d'elle se mit à courir, suivie par une sorte de fusée qui ne tarda pas à disparaître. Étonnée, elle se mit à courir afin de rattraper l'autre silhouette.

De bonnes minutes de courses après, elle abandonna, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rattraper : sa grossesse en était la cause. En effet, elle était déjà au cinquième mois et son poids avait considérablement augmenté ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle décida de revenir sur ses pas afin de voir si personne n'était blessé.

Arrivée sur place, elle vit un homme de forte corpulence gisant sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

- Tout va bien... Il respire, se rassura-t-elle. Celui qui courait devait être son fils vu qu'il avaitt à peu près la même corpulence. Il n'avait pas de cape noire à nuages rouge donc tout va bien.

- Ka... ka...

- Quoi ? La jeune fille approcha l'oreille du visage du père de Chouji.

- Kaka... shi...

- Kakashi ? Il était avec vous ?

- Kashi...

L'homme était trop faible pour parler. La jeune femme se rassit sur ses pieds et baissa la tête. Elle regardait son ventre et pensait : « J'espère qui ne lui est rien arrivé... ». Elle se mit à caresser son ventre comme si ce dernier allait lui transmettre l'état de santé de Kakashi. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre, qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle ne fut pas mise au courant vu que personne était au courant de leur relation particulière. A part Tsunade..

Elle se leva lentement, toujours un peu dans ses songes. Quand elle regarda au loin l'autre partie du village, elle vit une touffe de cheveux argenté qui sortait des gravas. Elle fut tout d'abord figée, saisie par un flot de questions puis se jeta sur la « touffe » en question pensant que cela pourrait être Kakashi.

- Non ! Non... Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui !, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tremblait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle regardait autour de lui paniquée, et agitait ses bras dans tous les sens. Elle enleva les pierres qui encombraient le corps aussi vite qu'elle put malgré le poids de certaines, tout en priant pour que ça ne soit pas lui, même si au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Une fois le corps extirpé des gravas, elle l'allongea et releva la tête.

- Kakashi réveille toi ! Sa voix tremblait et était proche du sanglot. Kakashi !

Elle prit la tête de l'homme et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle caressait son visage, dégageant les quelques mèches qui gênaient puis posa sa tête contre le torse de l'homme. A ce moment là, le temps s'arrêta pour Oharu : Kakashi était mort...

* * *

La suite samedi =D !


	21. Le vrai visage d'Oharu

Kakashi était mort. Elle revérifia encore une fois sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Il était mort. L'expression du visage de la jeune fille se tordu et laissa place au chagrin le plus total.

- Non... Non... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Toi ?

Elle baissa la tête et son corps eu de nombreuses secousses. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, une bête la rongeait de l'intérieur :

- Non... !

La jeune fille était envahi par la solitude, le chagrin, la douleur. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant et hurlant. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se laissait aller, mais elle ne pouvait se retenir. Elle était loin de penser aux regards des autres tellement le chagrin l'a rongeait. Son visage si ferme par habitude était possédé à la fois par la colère et la tristesse et était baigné de larmes chaudes et brulantes.

De son côté et de l'autre côté, Kakashi parlait à son père décédé quand il entendit des cris au loin semblable à des cris de femme. Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent que le néant.

Oharu sanglotait encore sur le corps défunt de son amant et était de plus en plus envahie par le désespoir et la solitude. Son père, sa mère, sa grand-mère et maintenant lui. Sa vie était-elle vouée à la disparition de ses proches ? La question tournait et virait dans sa tête et elle était tellement déstabilisée qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se transformait en éléments de la nature. Elle s'agrippait au corps de Kakashi et avait la tête enfouie dans son torse.

- Et bien jeune fille que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda une voix grave.

Oharu se redressa, surprise d'avoir entendu quelqu'un lui parlait aussi gentiment. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la ville dévastée et qu'elle s'était également transformée.

- Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle en agitant frénétiquement sa tête autour d'elle. Pourquoi me suis-je transformée ?

- Pourtant tu devrais le savoir ma petite.

- …

Elle regarda enfin droit devant elle et remarqua l'homme qui lui parlait : il était bien bâti et avait les cheveux en épis, long et argenté.

- Croc Blanc de Konoha !

Elle se prosterna et fit face au sol.

- Ma grand-mère me parlait beaucoup de vous. Elle... Elle avait un très grand respect pour vous. Elle a essayé de m'inculquer vos valeurs mais... mais j'ai préféré suivre les règles ninjas... Désolée, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

- … Je ne savais pas mais... c'est gentil, Sakumo semblait un peu perplexe de l'arrivée de la jeune fille et de ses paroles. Cela dit tu n'es pas obligée de réagir ainsi, redresse toi, je ne suis qu'un ninja moi aussi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et baissa la tête. Elle regardait ses mains brunes qui étaient posées sur ses jambes.

- S'il vous plait, Sakumo-sama, dites-moi pourquoi je suis là, en mode shizenin.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Kochikaze Oharu du clan secret Bara.

- Le clan Bara dis-tu ?

- Oui.

- Hmm... Il me semble avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un appartenant à ce clan. Il m'a conté ses pouvoirs qui étaient assez spectaculaire. Les « messagers de dieu » n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'étais... J'ai vu... Je...

La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle fut soudainement secouée de sanglots et laissa les larmes courir sur ses joues. Elle releva alors la tête. Sakumo put voir le visage de la jeune fille ravagé par le chagrin et la douleur. Elle pressa son cœur, tremblant et dit :

- J'ai vu... Kakashi-sensei... dans un très mauvais état... Je l'ai... Je l'ai extirpé des... des rochers et lorsque je... l'ai allongé... j'ai vu qu'il... il... il était... mort !

La jeune fille suffoquait, étouffée par ses propres pleurs. Elle finit par mettre ses mains sur son visage afin de cacher. Sakumo jeta un regard interrogateur à Kakashi qui était malgré tout présent et voyait la scène. L'aïeul trouvait bizarre qu'elle parle de lui aussi ouvertement alors qu'il était là et la voyait. Puis, il enchaîna :

- Mais, tu peux le voir n'est-ce pas ?

- Le voir ? Et comment ? Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit… Non…, elle retira ses mains de son visage, je ne peux pas voir les personnes auxquelles je suis fortement attachée. Ça serait trop simple sinon, nous pourrions voir nos ancêtres continuellement, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais morts. Or, il faut accepter la mort, y compris celle de nos proches..., elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un sanglot.

- Oui je comprends et ça semble tout à fait logique. C'est une sorte d'équilibre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Mais, tu dis que tu ne peux voir les personnes qui te sont proches... Quel est ton lien avec Kakashi alors ?

Croc blanc avait décidé de faire lui aussi comme si Kakashi n'était pas là. Ca l'intéressait de savoir qu'une fille avait un lien avec son fils. La jeune fille regarda Sakumo et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux gonflés continuaient de verser des larmes malgré tout.

- Je... Je ne suis que son élève.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu devrais pouvoir le voir. Mais pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état alors ?

- Non... Je ne peux pas le voir...

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Que représente Kakashi pour toi ?

Elle tourna la tête et fit mine de regarder quelque chose se trouvant par terre avant de fermer les yeux pour dire, l'air grave :

- Je suis amoureuse de lui... follement amoureuse... Je donnerais tout pour lui... Même ma vie.

Même avec les yeux clos, la jeune fille avait des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues brunes.

- C'est une belle déclaration d'amour. Et qu'en est-il pour lui ?

- Pourquoi tant de questions ? interrogea-t-elle dans la douleur.

- Réponds-moi. Qu'en est-il pour lui ?

- Lui ? Rien...

- Tu en es sur ?

- Dès le début, on s'est interdit de s'aimer... Il s'est interdit de m'aimer... Mais moi, je n'ai pas réussi... Je me suis battu pourtant... Je me suis raisonnée de nombreuses fois... Mais je n'ai pas pu... Je l'aime tellement...

Elle se prit elle-même dans les bras et se mit en boule, accroupie sur ses mollets.

- Voilà pourquoi tu es là alors...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je ne maîtrise pas la technique...

- Tu as laissé parler ton cœur. Et c'est pour ça que tu es là Oharu. Inconsciemment, tu l'as rejoint bien que tu ne puisses pas le voir.

La jeune fille regarda Sakumo et d'un geste machinal, elle amena sa main gauche sur son cœur. Puis, elle baissa le regard vers son ventre. Elle songeait « Je suis venue ici pour prendre conscience de ma mission peut-être... Il a voulu sans doute me faire passer un message... »

- Il faut que je me batte pour lui. Que je le venge. Que je venge la mort de son père...

- C'est une peine perdue de venger ma mort…

Oharu ne réagit pas à cette phrase.

- Si… Il n'aura pas la chance de le connaitre à cause de ce malfrat, il faut que je le venge.

Sakumo et Kakashi ratèrent un battement de cœur. Oharu poursuivi :

- Kakashi... Je suis enceinte de lui, cela fait cinq mois. Je porte une part de lui en moi et je veillerai sur lui quoiqu'il arrive... Il faut que je maintienne en vie la seule partie que Kakashi a laissée derrière lui, autrement dit son enfant.

Tout en parlant, elle avait défait son kimono pour montrer son ventre bandé. Elle le caressait tendrement. Elle sourit et porta son regard sur Sakumo :

- Je dois y aller... Je dois le venger… Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Sakumo-sama.

Toute tristesse disparu de son visage… Elle se releva et renoua son kimono, le salua puis commença toute une série de sceau pour annuler le sort.

- Et moi je suis ravie d'avoir connu ma belle-fille et de savoir que je serais grand-père.

Oharu n'eut pas le temps de le questionner car son sort prenait effet. Elle atterrit comme elle était venue, appuyée contre le corps de Kakashi et demeura dans cette position. « Kakashi est le fils de Sakumo-sama ? ». Elle était choquée de la nouvelle mais n'oublia pas sa première idée en tête : venger Kakashi.

De son côté, Kakashi avait assisté à la discussion à l'insu de Oharu mais il n'avait pas pu lui parler, la toucher. Pourtant il aurait aimé, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. L'embrasser une dernière fois, voir ses yeux glacés. Il avait eu cette frustration tout au long de la conversation et avait été bouleversé de voir Oharu aussi ravagée par sa mort. Il avait souhaité lui dire qu'il veillerait sur elle, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il se rendit compte combien il l'aimait lui aussi, combien il a été odieux avec elle, en lui disant qu'il fallait résister à ses sentiments, que ce n'était que sexuel entre eux, qu'il n'accepterait personne dans sa vie. Il prit conscience de ça et c'était malheureusement trop tard. S'il pouvait tout refaire, il reviendrait à la Saint Valentin, pour lui avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments, pour lui demander de vivre avec lui, lui demander sa main même ! Et de surcroît, elle était enceinte de lui. Il aurait pu connaître le bonheur d'être père ! Il voulait toucher le ventre de son amour, sentir son enfant bouger, l'aider, la consoler, la dorloter, la taquiner, assister à l'accouchement et entendre les premiers cris de son bébé, de leur bébé, le fruit de leur amour. Tout cela n'existerait pas...

Toutes ces pensées fusaient à la vitesse extrême. Il était tellement plongé dans ses remords qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'apparence hors norme de sa chère et tendre.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme Sharingan se prit la tête entre les mains, agrippant fortement ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi quoi ?, demanda séchement son père.

- J'ai tout loupé...

- Hmm ?

- Je l'ai blessé, forcé, repoussé tant de fois. Elle n'attendait que moi... Elle attendait que nous... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je ne me voyais pas avec elle, comme un couple mais je ne me voyais pas sans elle non plus...

- Aaah l'amour... C'est compliqué. Cela dit, permet moi de te dire que tu as bon goût mon fils.

Kakashi ne répondit pas à la remarque de son fils. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il eut le sentiment d'avoir raté sa vie et se mit à pleurer. Il était en colère contre lui, il s'en voulait de laisser celle qu'il aime, seule avec leur enfant.

- Allez Kakashi, ressaisis-toi... C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien.

- Je l'aime tellement..., susurra-t-il.


	22. Le réveil

La jeune femme se réveilla dans une chambre de l'hôpital encore intacte. Elle fut prise de panique car elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit tout de suite. Une fois calmée, elle tente de se souvenir de ce pourquoi elle était là. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, elle se souvint de ses parents, sa grand-mère mais aussi de la rencontre du père de Kakashi et... de la mort de Kakashi. La vérité était belle et bien là : elle ne reverrait plus Kakashi, plus jamais... Elle regardait par-là fenêtre et lorsqu'elle « accepta » enfin la réalité, elle porta une main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses sanglots et se mis à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à flots quand Sakura entra dans la pièce.

- Ah Oharu ! Tu es enfin réveillée... Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh Sakura-san, supplia la jeune fille, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sakura expliqua toute la situation qui horrifia d'autant plus Oharu. Pendant le monologue que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses débitait, Oharu avait posé ses mains sur le ventre. Il y avait quelque chose de changé, elle le sentait. Son ventre lui paraissait plus plat qu'à l'ordinaire. Inquiète, elle questionna Sakura :

- Excuse-moi de te couper Sakura-san. Mais que m'avez-vous fait au ventre ?

Sakura prit un air coupable et désolé ce qui ne rassura pas Oharu.

- Écoute Oharu... Quand nous t'avons retrouvé, tu étais gravement blessée... et tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang... Je suis désolée mais..., elle se mise à pleurer, tu... Oooh je suis désolée Oharu... Mais tu as... perdu ton bébé...

- … Quoi ?

Sakura prit Oharu dans ses bras et s'excusa. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, choquée par la nouvelle elle resta figée. Sakura n'eut pas eu le temps de poursuivre car quelqu'un entra dans la pièce :

- Sakura-san, nous avons besoin de vous.

- …J'arrive...

Cette dernière sécha ses larmes et prit la direction de la porte, laissant Oharu en étant de choc, allongée sur son lit, le regard vide. Elle souleva les draps et constata avec horreur une petite cicatrice horizontale au-dessus du nombril : elle n'était plus enceinte, elle n'avait plus rien qui la rattachait à Kakashi. Elle éclata en sanglot, se dissimulant sous la couverture.

Vers 16h de l'après-midi, elle aperçut quelqu'un derrière la fenêtre. Elle reconnut le visage de Kakashi. Elle se mit à le regarder tendrement et pleura, à nouveau…

- Hatake Kakashi... Tu me manques tellement que je rêve de toi au point d'avoir des hallucinations... Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer... Si seulement tu étais encore en vie… On n'apprécie et réclame les choses qu'une fois qu'on les as perdues hein… Mais… Je t'aime tant...

Ses derniers mots étaient étouffés par des sanglots. Elle vit son hallucination ouvrir la fenêtre et s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Croyant toujours que c'était une hallucination, elle ferma les yeux tant bien que mal en pensant s'endormir pour rêver de lui encore et encore.

- Oharu, je suis vivant.

- Non, je t'ai vu mort..., dit-elle en souriant tristement et la gorge serrée, Tu ne respirais plus, ton cœur ne battait plus... Et voilà que je parle aux murs maintenant…

- Oharu... Je suis là, je suis près de toi. Je serais toujours près de toi..., dit-il tout doucement en posant ses deux mains sur le corps de sa dulcinée.

- Mais oui...

Ce contact redressa Oharu. Elle regardait ce qu'elle prenait pour une hallucination plus attentivement et paniqua.

- Mais tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu !

- Oharu calme toi ! Regarde-moi, sens moi, mon corps émet de la chaleur, mon cœur bat ! Je suis en vie.

La jeune fille essayait de stopper ses pleurs naissant en cachant la moitié de son visage de ses mains tout en regardant Kakashi. Ce dernier se leva et alla bloquer la porte afin qu'ils soient tranquilles. Il s'assit sur son lit, lui faisant face.

- Oharu, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Elle avait replié ses jambes contre elle et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Son regard s'embua de larmes et elle se mit à fixer quelque chose d'invisible aux pieds de son lit.

- Oharu... J'étais bel et bien mort quand tu m'as vu mais… tu n'as pas eu le temps d'assister à la prouesse de Naruto, dit-il en souriant. Il est allé parler à Nagato, tu sais, le contrôleur des Pain, et lui a rendu raison. En signe de reconnaissance, il a ressuscité toutes les personnes qui sont décédés suite à ses actes. Moi, y compris... Mais je suis là maintenant.

- … Kakashi...

La jeune femme releva la tête et avait encore quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha de l'argenté et caressa son visage. A ce contact, il enferma sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux.

- Oharu, tu ne le sais pas car tu n'as pas pu me voir... mais j'étais là quand tu as parlé à mon père...

- Qu... Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Je discutais avec lui quand tu es apparu. Tu avais d'ailleurs une drôle d'apparence... Comment ça se fait ?

- Si tu m'avoues avoir vu ma seconde apparence alors c'est que tu étais effectivement là.

- Tu as des raisonnements un peu étranges tu sais...

- Peut-être... Cependant, je ne peux plus rien te cacher... Allons y alors, elle sécha ses larmes et repris, énervée. Le clan Bara, comme le porte son nom, possède un chakra de couleur rose comme la fleur. Ce chakra se révèle être d'une très grande rareté... Il nous permet de ne faire qu'un avec la nature. On est un peu à la place de Dieu, même si je trouve cette appellation exagérée...

- Oui mais... quel rapport avec la mort.

- Justement... En plus d'être en parfaite osmose avec la nature, nous pouvons aller et venir aisément du monde des morts à celui des vivants.

- C'est vrai... ?

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas voir ceux qu'on aime, comme ma famille... ou toi.

- Dommage...

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme cela... Mais oui ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux, se tripotant les mains :

- Je... Tu vas m'en vouloir mais... j'ai déjà communiqué deux fois avec ton ami Obito...

- …

- Tu... tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

- Ca m'intrigue... Pourquoi es-tu allée lui parler ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi... mais... je voulais te connaître davantage... Tu m'intriguais beaucoup...

Kakashi sourit tendrement à l'entente de son aveu et lui caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts. La jeune fille continua :

- Je… Tu le sais déjà, mais je veux voir ta réaction… Je veux avoir le courage de te le dire en face…

Elle leva brusquement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, rouge pivoine.

- Je t'aime Kakashi, je suis folle amoureuse de toi et je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu tous ces moments avec toi... Merci pour tout, conclu-t-elle en souriant, les mains tremblantes.

- Pourquoi parles-tu comme si tout était fini ?

- Cela faisait partie de notre contrat n'est-ce pas ? On ne devait pas tomber amoureux et j'ai échoué... Pardonne-moi…

Un silence s'installa, gênant un peu Oharu. Kakashi était étrangement hanté que par une idée : il allait être père... Il sourit et souleva le drap de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire, comme d'habitude. Peu importe s'il profitait d'elle encore : elle l'aimait. Il souleva ensuite sa chemise de nuit et remarqua qu'elle était nue dessous. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'a complimenté : « Toujours aussi belle... ». Et il la caressa tendrement. Oharu sourit et remarqua que ses mains étaient agréablement chaudes. Kakashi arriva enfin à la partie du corps convoitée : le ventre de la jeune femme et remarqua une cicatrice.

- Que fais cette marque sur ton ventre ? Elle n'y était pas avant.

- Une blessure rien de grave..., répondit-elle en tournant la tête

- Tu mens, je le vois... Comment va le bébé ?

- Tu es au courant ?, demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- Et oui aussi... Alors comment il va ?

Kakashi semblait tout heureux ce qui plut à Oharu... Mais elle baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Petit à petit son regard s'embuait... Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda l'homme.

- Kakashi... Je mettais promis de prendre soin de notre enfant... Je voulais le protéger car c'était le seul lien qui me raccrocher à toi... Mais, en voulant venger ta mort... Je me suis... pris mon sabre dans le ventre et il n'a pas survécu... Je suis désolée Kakashi...

Elle explosa en sanglots, rétractant ses jambes vers son buste. Kakashi sembla bouleversé aussi. Il ne pas vraiment quoi faire et quoi dire. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, se berçant mutuellement.

- Je dois y aller Oharu... Je repasserais demain.

- ...

- A demain...

- ...

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit tristement tout en enlevant son masque. Il approcha son visage du sien, ferma les yeux, et l'embrassa sur le front. Et il partit de la chambre, laissant Oharu seule dans ses pensées. Elle lui en voulait de se comporter ainsi… Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste auprès d'elle, pour la rassurer, l'aimer. Elle en oublia presque l'essentiel : il était en vie !


	23. Incompréhension

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je voue prie de m'excuser pour ma longue absence. J'espère que certains d'entre-vous continuerons à me suivre tout de même. J'ai relu vite fait mon histoire et je pense que je l'a retravaillerais d'ici peu car j'aime pas du tout la manière dont j'ai écrit les choses. Il y a des fautes d'orthographes qui se baladent encore, des morceaux de phrases qui n'ont pas été effacer, etc... Et tout cela gêne la lecture. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais lorsque je relisais mes chapitres pour laisser autant de maladresses de langage dans mes textes... J'en suis désolée. Voici le chapitre que j'avais déjà posté mais j'ai préféré changer un peu l'histoire pour sortir du cliché "tout est rose et tout est beau" car il y avait pas mal d'incohérence aussi. Soit, je m'efforcerais d'être plus attentive et rigoureuse à l'avenir. Mais rassurez-vous, pour rien au monde je laisserais cette histoire ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Oharu pensait encore et encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle devait quitter Konoha ou si elle trouverait la force de quitter Kakashi tout en vivant dans la même ville que lui... Tout était si confus. A chaque fois qu'elle retournait la question dans sa tête, elle finissait par camoufler sa tête dans l'oreiller aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait à l'aide de ses bras.

Un matin, elle fut réveillée par deux petits moineaux qui batifolaient devant sa fenêtre. Elle les regardait, les enviait. Elle était parti à rêver lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et l'a fit sortir de ses songes. Elle fut très étonnée de voir un gros bouquet de rose.

- O... Oui ? Demanda-t-elle un peu intriguée.

Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et argentés apparut alors derrière le bouquet de rose.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin Oharu ? Demanda Kakashi.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse de le voir ou malheureuse car elle ne pourrait plus vivre quoique ce soit avec lui. Elle couvrit la moitié de son visage avec ses mains. Kakashi était un peu déconcerté par une telle réaction.

- Et bien ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Pourquoi des roses ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit l'argenté en se posant sur le bord de son lit.

- Et bien, c'est la première fois que tu es aussi..., elle chercha le mot adéquat, attentionné...

- Il y a un début à tout, répondit-il chaleureusement en posant les roses sur ses jambes.

Il l'a regarda un moment avant d'attirer son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il regardait Oharu qui triturait ses mains à cause de la gêne occasionnée par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Oharu... J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Hmm ?

Kakashi s'interrompit quelques instants, regardant tendrement sa belle qui regardait et sentait les roses une à une.

- Tu as bien changé...

- Hein ?, la jeune fille releva la tête et arborait un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu t'es adoucie et tu es devenue une vraie petite femme mais tu n'as toujours pas mûri, finit-il en rigolant.

- Pfff, tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?, rétorqua-t-elle en frappant l'épaule de son amant. Sinon tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Et bien... J'aimerai... savoir… pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oharu… Tu le savais que tu étais enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…, répondit-elle d'un air coupable.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es allée combattre ? Contre Pain en plus ! Je n'avais pas survécu et tu t'apprêtais à subir le même sort que moi, alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses encore me demander pourquoi ? S'emporta la jeune femme. Bon sang Kakashi mais je t'aime ! Quand j'ai vu que la ville était en guerre j'ai paniqué et quand je t'ai vu sous ces tas de pierres j'ai perdu tout mon sang froid. Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de voir que tu étais mort ?

Les larmes commençaient à monter et son cœur frappait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine… Elle se leva de son lit et continua :

- J'essayais en vain de trouver le moindre souffle de vie en toi, le moindre battement de cœur. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois croyant que tu étais simplement inconscient mais tu ne répondais pas. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, son visage ne reflétait plus que de la tristesse mêlée à de la colère et de l'incompréhension. Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôpital tout en parlant.

- Kakashi, je t'ai vu mort… Toi, l'homme qui a bouleversé tout ma vie ! Tu es arrivé, tu m'a tout d'abord humilié puis tu as couché avec moi tout en me faisant croire que ce n'était pas vrai ! Oui ! Oui j'ai été traitée comme un objet et malgré ça, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es le premier homme de ma vie, mon premier amour, ma première expérience même ! Tu m'as fait comprendre des choses Kakashi, des choses sur moi. Je me sentais bien avec toi. J'avais réussi à trouver des repères après le décès de ma famille. Après toutes ces années je me sentais bien !

La kunoichi s'interrompit afin de se contrôler et de respirer. L'homme au sharingan n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille dans un tel état. Il était très touché par tous ses propos et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle prit une profonde respiration et continua, d'une voix tremblante :

- Alors, quand je t'ai vu mort, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose : tuer celui qui avait détruit mon repère, mon bien-être…

A présent Oharu regardait par la fenêtre. Kakashi la regardait toujours puis détacha son regard. Après un long moment, il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais Oharu les dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

- Sors d'ici.

Il retenta à nouveau mais elle eut la même réaction.

- Sors d'ici je t'ai dit ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Au lieu de rejeter la faute sur moi, tu devrais essayer de me comprendre.

- Oui je te comprends, mais tu aurais dû penser au bébé !

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le provoqua :

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à un enfant ? A mon enfant ? Tout n'est qu'objet et intérêt pour toi !

Tous les deux s'affrontaient d'un regard peu aimable. Kakashi senti une vague de colère l'inondait. Il préféra se tourner et se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvra puis dit :

- C'était notre enfant…

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte. A ce bruit, Oharu sursauta et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle passa deux heures à regarder le ciel, debout, tout en pensant aux derniers mois.

Oharu ne reçut aucune visite dans les deux jours suivants, ce qui les rendait particulièrement longs. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup et préférait dormir pour éviter de trop penser et de pleurer. Seulement, même aux pays des songes elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle revoyait encore et encore le décès de Kakashi. Quand elle ne cauchemardait pas, elle se mutilait de questions. Devait-elle partir de Konoha ? Est-ce que Kakashi reviendrait la voir ? Ou devait-elle aller le voir ?

Le jour de sa sortie arriva enfin… Oharu se réveilla très tôt mais avait préféré rester allongée dans son lit pour regarder le ciel… Cette fois ci, aucune question ne se bouscula dans sa tête. Elle se sentait vide, lasse, comme si elle avait mis son esprit sur pause. Il était presque midi quand elle se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où elle prit une douche bien chaude. Elle posa ses mains contre le carrelage humide de la douche et laissa couler l'eau le long de son dos, sa tête étant en avant. Elle regardait son ventre, et sa cicatrice… Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule dans ce monde. Elle prépara le peu d'affaire qui lui restait et sortit de sa chambre. Au moment de fermer la porte, Sakura arriva :

- Salut Oharu, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai connu mieux à vrai dire, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Ca va aller tu penses ?

- Il le faut de toute manière n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme médecin, baissa la tête en signe de tristesse, puis la releva pour lui répondre :

- Je suis désolée Oharu, on a fait le maximum pour sauver ton enfant mais il était trop tard.

- Je sais que tu as fait le maximum, dit-elle en prenant Sakura dans ses bras, et je t'en remercie. Il est peut-être mieux que ce se soit passé ainsi, mieux pour Kakashi, pour l'enfant et pour moi. Merci beaucoup Sakura, mais ne t'en veux pas. La fautive ici c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû aller combattre Pain.

- Je serais dans la tour de l'Hokage si tu as besoin de moi, mais je ne te promets rien, il y a énormément de blessés et je dois aider Shizune à les soigner.

- Ca devrait aller.

- Très bien, tu as un endroit pour dormir cette nuit ?

- Oui je vais pouvoir trouver.

- Tu vas rejoindre Kakashi senseï hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ceci dit, tu devrais limiter ce genre d'affection pendant un bon moment. Ton corps est encore fragile et l'avortement a laissé quelques séquelles qui s'en iront avec le temps.

- Il a aussi laissé des séquelles mentales… Merci du conseil, mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Bon courage Sakura et à très vite.

- Ca marche.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, Oharu pu voir les dégâts qu'avait subi le village. Tous les habitants s'entraider afin de reconstruire des bâtiments, ce qui se faisait plutôt rapidement. Elle marcha en direction de son appartement et constata qu'il ne restait plus rien. Elle prit le temps de fouiller les décombres, lentement, afin de récupérer quelques affaires. Elle retrouva la robe qu'elle avait mise pour la saint valentin, ce qui l'a plongea dans les souvenirs de cette soirée. Elle put récupérer par chance tous ses vêtements qui étaient dans son armoire maintenant détruites. Le miroir était toujours fixer à l'une des portes mais étaient fissuré de partout. Elle prit un moment pour se regarder. Elle avait changé, elle semblait plus femme mais aussi plus fragile. Elle regrettait que ces changements aient été causés par un homme… Surtout si c'était pour se terminer de cette manière. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, que cette histoire ne durerait pas… Elle prit encore quelques affaires poussiéreuses et se dirigea vers l'une des portes avec pour conviction de quitter Konoha.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite devrait arriver dans le cours de la semaine prochaine (j'espère !).


	24. Explications mutuelles

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite. Je serais curieuse de voir les possibles suites que vous imaginez. Laissez moi des commentaires :D !

Et comme toujours, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se cacher lorsqu'elle atteint la stèle mortuaire. Elle resta un long moment à la contempler au loin, se remémorant les moments avec Kakashi à cet endroit. Elle s'approcha tout doucement et posa son sac devenu lourd à côté. Elle posa une main sur la pierre et comprit à quel point elle avait été blessée. Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir la moindre émotion, la moindre tristesse. Elle était désabusée et fatiguée par tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ces derniers mois. Elle s'était retrouvée exactement dans le même état après la mort de sa grand-mère. Elle en avait marre de souffrir et préférait rester seule afin de se protéger. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant des années avant d'avoir laissé un homme rentrer dans son cœur… Elle pensa à toutes ses expériences, à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, comme souvent lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de la stèle. Une présence la fit sortir de sa réflexion :

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?

- Parce que je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

- Oharu, tu es encore fragile et faible. Tu ne devrais pas faire trop d'efforts pour le moment.

- C'est toi qui veux me voir fragile et faible alors que je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis plus Kakashi.

- Tu refuses toujours de voir qui tu es vraiment.

- Comment oses-tu ?, demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ignores tout de ma vie, qui je suis, d'où je viens, ce que j'aime ou ce que je n'aime pas. La seule chose que tu connais de moi est mon corps. Et si je suis fragilisée c'est uniquement par ta faute.

- Ah oui… Explique-moi pourquoi ton mauvais caractère serait de ma faute ?

- Mon mauvais caractère ? Explique-moi en quoi mon mauvais caractère a un rapport avec ma « fragilité » ?

La jeune femme s'était retournée et faisait face à l'argenté bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle était sure d'elle et voulait tenir tête à Kakashi. Elle le défiait du regard mais c'était complètement différent de leurs premières rencontres. Cette fois, elle était plus mûre et était blessée. Elle ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés et accepter qu'on lui fasse du mal. Kakashi semblait perturbé par son comportement. Il n'avait jamais vu ses beaux yeux glacés lancé autant de rancœur. Jamais elle ne l'avait affronté de cette manière. La jeune femme aux cheveux prune enchaîna. On pouvait discerner une certaine antipathie dans sa manière d'être :

- Tu t'en étais bien contenté de mon caractère jusque-là alors pourquoi soudainement tu t'en soucierais… ? Mon caractère ne t'a pas gêné quand on couché ensemble !

- Alors c'est ça... Tu m'en veux d'avoir couché avec toi…, conclu le ninja copieur, visiblement triste.

- Non, je t'en veux car tu me considères comme une moins que rien, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu me regardes comme si j'étais encore une enfant. Tu n'essaies pas de me comprendre ou de comprendre mes actes. J'ai changé depuis qu'on se connait. J'ai changé grâce à toi car tu m'as fait comprendre des choses, tu m'en as montré d'autres. J'ai abandonné la rage tu sais. J'ai bien compris que ça ne servait à rien. Je préfère défendre une cause valable, car là aussi tu avais raison, ça me rendras toujours plus forte car je chercherais toujours à me surpasser. Mais tu es trop stupide et renfermé pour voir tout ça, pour voir que j'ai changé. Tu te contentes juste de me voir nue et de t'octroyer du plaisir, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête de croire que tu tenais à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu ne regardes que toi et tes envies…

Kakashi se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père. De toutes les choses qu'il avait réalisées sur eux. Il était excédé d'entendre de telles bêtises et se jeta sur elle afin de l'immobiliser par terre et de la faire taire. Il lui tenait fermement les poignets ce qui blessait Oharu.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de dire n'importe quoi ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je ressens ? Sois belle et tais-toi ? C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse Kakashi ? J'ai été vraiment idiote de penser pouvoir vivre ma vie avec toi !

- Bien sûr que tu as a le droit ! Mais tu ne sais pas tout de moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens Oharu ! Et c'était bien parti avec l'enfant pour qu'on vive ensemble… Mais tu as fait l'imbécile encore une fois…

A ces mots, Oharu senti une immense colère déferler en elle. Et commençait à se débattre tout en hurlant :

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je ne suis qu'un tas de chair dont tu te sers comme toutes les filles que tu ramenais avant ! Je suis ta prostituée attitrée en fait, c'est ça ? Et je t'en supplie, arrête avec cette enfant et laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu me fais mal !

- Ferme-la, beugla-t-il plus fort qu'elle en resserrant encore plus ses mains sur les poignets de la jeune femme.

Oharu repris son calme et repris le même regard transperçant que tout à l'heure. Elle lui demanda le plus calmement et le plus froidement possible :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Kakashi ? Pourquoi tu me méprises autant à la fin ?

- Je te retourne la question…

- On ne va pas encore débattre là-dessus bon sang !

- Oh que si, on va s'expliquer tous les deux. Pourquoi me méprises-tu Oharu ?

La jeune fille se tût un moment et regardait les arbres qui étaient à ses côtés. Kakashi s'impatienta :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux d'un regard plus féroce que jamais, baigné de chaudes larmes :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne me comprends pas et tu n'essaies même pas. Tu ne me respecte pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne me considères pas… Moi aussi j'ai souffert d'avoir perdu le bébé. J'allais donner la vie à un petit être que j'allais rempli d'amour, que j'allais chérir. J'allais raconter tous les exploits de son père si beau et si grand que j'aimais tant, c'est-à-dire Toi ! Mais j'ai tout perdu… Toi y compris…

Kakashi se releva, la libérant, et regarda le ciel. Les mots de son amante l'avaient énormément touché. Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait montrer cette faiblesse et préféra la voie de la culpabilité :

- Dire que j'étais prêt à changer, j'avais déjà commencé pour cette stupide Saint Valentin…

Oharu se leva à son tour :

- Tu parles, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me mettre dans ton lit, si je peux dire. Et moi, dire que j'ai failli assurer ta descendance. Heureusement pour elle et pour nous, ça n'est pas arrivé… Tu n'es peut-être pas l'homme que j'adulais finalement…

L'argenté n'en pouvait plus. Il bouillonnait de colère. Il se retourna et l'a gifla de toutes ses forces ce qui fit tomber à terre la jeune femme. Il regretta son geste très vite au point d'en rester figé. Oharu qui était allongée sur le sol n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait frappée ! Des larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues. Elle se releva lentement, prit son sac et dit en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de l'argenté :

- Je vais te soulager d'un poids Kakashi : je m'en vais. J'espère que tu réussiras à trouver le bonheur.

Et elle s'en alla doucement, sans faire un bruit… La douleur l'a lancinait. Elle avait très mal à sa joue et avait déjà doublée de volume. Arrivée devant la porte de Konoha, elle se dit à haute voix :

- Quand j'ai passé cette porte pour la première fois, je ne pensais pas vivre tout ça. Et encore moins partir aussi vite… La vie est étrange…

Puis elle se retourna en direction de la tour de l'Hokage :

- Pardonne-moi Sakura… Je t'appréciais vraiment. Merci Hokage-sama…

Puis, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes, elle traversa la porte et poursuivi son chemin. Il était tard et le ciel avait pris un couleur orangée. Oharu avait besoin de réconfort et décida de le prendre auprès de sa chère nature. Elle sauta sur une grosse branche et posa ses mains sur l'arbre. Petit à petit elle se transformait, ses cheveux blanc et long, sa peau devenue brune et mais ses yeux devenus rose étaient toujours baignés de larmes. Et elle repartit de branches en branches.

De son côté, Kakashi n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer… Il était choqué…de lui-même. Il regarda à nouveau le ciel et dit :

- Tu vois papa, je ne suis qu'un gros nul. Je pensais que j'allais changer après notre discussion… Je ne la méritais pas. J'ai souillé son corps si parfait alors que je ne la méritais pas.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, les mains dans les poches, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il pensait et repensait à toutes les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle s'était réellement livrée à lui. Ses paroles résonnaient encore et encore… « J'allais raconter tous les exploits de son père si beau et si grand que j'aimais tant ». « J'ai changé grâce à toi car tu m'as fait comprendre des choses, tu m'en as montré d'autres. » et puis « Tu te contentes juste de me voir nue et de t'octroyer du plaisir » et « Tu ne regardes que toi et tes envies… ». Il n'en pouvait plus… Sa poitrine lui brulait à chaque respiration. Tout d'un coup il cria :

- C'est toi mon bonheur ! Sans toi je ne suis rien Oharu… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime… Reviens-moi… Je t'en supplie.

Il avait dit ses derniers mots de plus en plus doucement. Pour la première fois il était perdu, désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une larme coula le long de son œil droit et alla s'échouer sur son masque.

* * *

A vos commentaires et à très vite :) !


	25. Pardonne moi

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir tout le monde !

kimmy : Je suis également contente de trouver à nouveau du temps pour poursuivre mon histoire car elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Je promet d'ailleurs de ne jamais laissé tombé cette fan-fiction ! Ensuite, je comprends ta réaction envers le début de mon histoire. Je ne cautionne absolument ce traitement des hommes envers les femmes et étant moi même une femme, j'avoue avoir eu énormément de mal à me mettre à la place de Kakashi. C'était un des moments les plus durs à écrire... D'autant plus que les passages se répètent énormément vu que ça tourne essentiellement autour du sexe. Et trouver des nouvelles idées à chaque fois est compliqué et ça peut aussi vite lasser le lecteur. Cependant, comme tu l'as dit si bien, le comportement de Kakashi peut se comprendre de par son passé assez tumultueux et douloureux.

Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai revenir sur le chapitre précédent où j'attendais un peu plus de réactions de la part de reyeskakashi ou de ai sama qui avaient commenté mes précédents chapitres. Je tiens à vous dire que toutes vos critiques m'aident à analyser ce que j'écrit, à voir les fautes d'orthographes que je loupe et surtout qui me rappellent à l'ordre lorsque quelques chose ne colle plus trop à l'histoire.  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me relancer ou à me dire ce que vous pensez des chapitres ;) !  
Sur ce, voici la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le ninja copieur était seul dans cette forêt… Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir si facilement perdu ses moyens. Il regarda le ciel, dans l'attente d'une réponse et pensa : « Que dois-je faire… Voudra-t-elle encore de moi ? ». Bien sur le ciel ne lui répondit pas… Quelques instants après, un léger vent se leva et caressa le dos de Kakashi. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il décida de suivre la direction du vent. « Autant tenter… » pensa-t-il. Il sauta sur un arbre et se dirigea vers la sortie de Konoha de branches en branches. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du village, il hésita à sortir. « Après tout, peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi… Mais je dois tenter, je dois lui faire comprendre que j'ai changé… ». Il sauta alors sur une nouvelle branche et suivi la direction du vent. Il se trouvait bien bête d'avoir eu cette idée là et conclut qu'il était tombé bien bas. Il continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes et s'arrêta sur une branche en prenant appui sur le tronc de l'arbre : « Oharu, où peux-tu bien être ? ». Il partit dans ses songes quand il senti les branches bouger anormalement. Par réflexe, il sauta sur un autre arbre et demeura accroupi afin de visualiser la situation. Il se releva lentement et se sentit projeté violemment contre le tronc qui était derrière lui. Cette fois ci, il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre tant les branches avaient été rapides et se retrouva assis sur la branche, ligoté. Il avait du mal à respirer, et une douleur au dos devenait lancinante. Il essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal tout en cherchant des yeux la personne qui pouvait être à l'origine de tout ça. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un atterrit, accroupi sur la même branche. Kakashi ne put voir qu'une masse de cheveux blancs.

- Qui es-tu ? Attaqua-t-il.

La personne en question se releva lentement et fini par relever la tête en dégageant ses longs cheveux blancs en arrière. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la colère :

- M'aurais-tu déjà oublié… Kakashi ?

- Oharu…

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se senti apaisé. Il l'avait retrouvé. Rien que sa présence, son regard suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il baissa la tête et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

L'argenté releva la tête et lui répondit :

- Je me sens bien…

- Tu te sens bien car je suis parti ? Se vexa la jeune femme.

- Non. Je me sens bien parce que je t'ai retrouvé.

Le visage de la jeune Juunin faisait place à de l'incompréhension mais aussi à du dégout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver ? Je pensais que je t'avais déçu, que je n'étais qu'une fille sans cervelle qui ne pensait pas à son futur enfant ? N'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

La jeune femme s'était à nouveau accroupie et se dirigea vers l'argenté telle une féline. Son regard était plus défiant et provocant que jamais. Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autres des hanches du sensei. Son visage n'était à présent qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Kakashi était un peu perturbé du comportement de son aimée, surtout par ses beaux yeux fruités. Il l'a regarda avec tendresse et répondit en baissant petit à petit la tête :

- Je suis désolée Oharu… Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça. Je ne voulais pas agir comme ça. Pardonne-moi…

- Pourquoi être désolé Kakashi ? Le mal est fait de toute manière. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu ne voulais peut-être pas agir comme cela mais au moins tu as étais franc. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi maintenant. J'ai abandonné l'idée de vivre avec toi. Pour toi, je n'ai été qu'une fille de passage, comme les autres. C'est tout, on s'arrête là.

- Non on ne s'arrête pas là ! Rétorqua l'argenté.

- Ecoute Kakashi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la même discussion que tout à l'heure. Je te repose la question. Pourquoi m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Détache-moi et je te le dirais.

- Ça change quoi que tu sois attaché ou pas ? demanda sceptiquement la jeune femme en s'asseyant en tailleur devant lui.

- Je veux te parler mais aussi agir…

- Quoi ? Mais tu as d'autres jolies filles pour ça Kakashi !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, soupira le ninja copieur, excédé.

- Peu importe, je ne te détacherai pas. Et je vais même te provoquer. Tu vas pouvoir connaître la frustration.

Kakashi se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire. Elle savait qu'il était connu pour être pervers du fait qu'il lisait des livres érotiques et qu'il ramenait des jeunes filles chez lui de temps à autre. Elle allait donc jouer avec ça. Il était attaché et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se releva et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle desserra un peu son kimono afin de montrer un profond décolleté qui se baladait juste sous les yeux de l'argenté. Ensuite, elle posa son front contre celui de l'argenté et le regarda profondément dans les yeux, d'un air coquin. Elle enleva ensuite lentement son masque qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à la base de son cou puis elle lui ôta son bandeau qu'elle posa à côté d'eux. L'argenté ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça mais il ne bougea pas et ne dit aucun mot. Il était volontairement à sa merci. La belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs continua :

- Alors ? Que voulais-tu dire et que voulais-tu faire ?

Kakashi la regarda avec sincérité dans les yeux et lui répondit calmement :

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Je ne voulais pas te frapper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et je le regrette vraiment. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je t'ai fait mais je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas. Oharu… Je t'ai vu discuté avec mon père, j'ai été très touché et aussi très bouleversé par ce que tu as dit. Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments étaient aussi forts et intense envers moi. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été capable de les voir… Enfin… Disons que je ne voulais pas les voir… et que je ne voulais pas voir les miens… Après que tu aies discuté avec mon père, j'ai été rongé par le remords, et même encore. Je m'en veux de t'avoir traité et négligé comme je l'ai fait… Je voudrais tout recommencer mais c'est impossible. Je t'ai déjà blessé… Ensuite, pour le bébé… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Enfin, tu aurais pu éviter mais je comprends ta réaction. J'aurai surement fait pareil. Mais j'étais tellement heureux à l'idée d'être père ! Je ne m'y attendais pas et je ne voulais pas d'enfant, mais la manière dont tu en as parlé m'a donné envie de l'être. Oharu…

A présent des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, venant s'échouer sur le gilet vert olive du sensei. Kakashi quant à lui, avait les yeux brillants et humides. Son visage était triste :

- Oharu… Je ne suis pas doué pour l'amour ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre en matière de sentiments. Mais je te le jure, je te le jure sur ma propre vie… Je tiens à toi… Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Oharu… Je t'aime… plus que tout. Si cela est possible, j'aimerais vivre avec toi et pourquoi pas, fonder une famille avec toi… Tu es tout ce que j'espérais, tu es ma vie… Je t'aime… mon amour… Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu sais… quand Asuma est mort, j'essayais d'imaginer la peine que pouvait ressentir Kurenai. Je me sentais terriblement mal car j'imaginais te perdre et… je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi. La vie n'aurait plus aucun sens ! Je ne pourrais plus aimer comme je t'aime, je n'aurai plus le goût à rien… Tout à l'heure, tu disais avoir trouvé quelque chose à défendre. Et bien j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à défendre : la femme de ma vie…

Le célèbre ninja copieur avait dit tous ces mots lentement et avec franchise. Lui aussi s'était mis à pleurer, ce qui l'étonnait grandement mais ce qui montrait bien à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne voulait plus se cacher des yeux de son amour.

La jeune kunoichi fit un petit mouvement de main afin que les branches libèrent le Juunin et le regardait toujours, en pleurant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kakashi verser des larmes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en était capable. Elle réalisa alors que tout ce qu'il disait était véridique et considéra l'effort qu'il a du faire pour lui avouer son amour. Tous deux se regardaient toujours dans les yeux et l'homme aux cheveux argentés, sentant qu'il était libéré, posa sa main sur le doux visage de la jeune fille et lui dit :

- Tu es vraiment une très belle femme tu sais… Une mystérieuse et très jolie femme. Même avec cette apparence. Mais je dois avouer que je préfère tes yeux bleus. Ça te rend encore plus mystérieuse car tu as un tempérament de feu derrière des yeux de glace et ça me plait beaucoup.

- Tu recommences à nouveau à ne parler que de mon corps…

- Oharu, je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Pour ton corps certes mais je veux te faire comprendre que je t'aime surtout parce que j'aime la femme qui est en toi. J'aime ton petit côté sauvage et ton agressivité, finit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme était toujours en larmes et posa sa main sur celle de son sensei adoré en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle annula sa transformation et petit à petit, ses cheveux raccourcissaient et sa peau blanchissait mais ses yeux pleuraient toujours. Elle regarda son sensei et posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue. Elle caressa sa cicatrice, ses lèvres, son cou. Ils étaient là, à se regarder dans les yeux et se caressant le visage mutuellement. Ils restèrent bien une dizaine de minutes comme ça lorsque Kakashi jeta sa tête dans le cou de sa jeune femme tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Pardonne moi Oharu, je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie…

- Il va me falloir du temps Kakashi…, répondit-elle un peu froidement.

- Tout le temps qu'il te faudra. La vie si tu veux. Mais reste près de moi…, dit-il en la serrant plus fort encore.

Oharu échappa un petit bruit de surprise lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte. Il commença à embrasser doucement son cou puis remonta lentement sur ses joues. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux, amoureusement, puis l'embrassa tout en la regardant. Son baiser était tendre et chaste, différents de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu connaître auparavant.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que Oharu va lui pardonner et le suivre ? Sera-t-elle différente ?


End file.
